


Судный день

by Huzpanit



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huzpanit/pseuds/Huzpanit
Summary: Квон Джиен избрал делом своей жизни избавление нечестивых душ гомосексуалистов от греха. Единственным известным ему способом.Предупреждение - используется гомофобная и ненавистническая лексика (требуется по сюжету)





	1. Потрахушки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day of Reckoning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738314) by [seungdandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy). 



Джиен, кряхтя, поднялся с влажной земли и внимательно оглядел, чтобы участок выглядел нетронутым. Затем, закинув лопату на плечо, направился к своему джипу, с трудом продираясь через густой подлесок. Добравшись до внедорожника, он вытащил из багажника заготовленный мусорный мешок и, сняв с себя комбинезон, шапку, сапоги и перчатки, сложил их в него. Скользнув на водительское сиденье, он обулся в чистые туфли и осмотрел себя в зеркало заднего вида. Ну конечно, после такого тяжкого труда он перепачкался и вспотел… еще бы. Пройти несколько миль с грузом в 70 кг, не говоря уж о мешке с щелоком и лопате — та еще задачка. Как только попадет домой, сразу отправится душ, но сейчас он достал из бардачка упаковку влажных салфеток и стал протирать лицо и шею. Тут он заметил большую царапину на левой щеке.  
— Черт.  
Хорошо, что у него есть набор первой помощи. Он смазал царапину антибактериальным кремом, слегка вздрагивая от пощипывания… к несчастью, его род деятельности предполагает некоторые риски. Приведя все в порядок, ДжиЕн повернул ключ и мотор взревел. Взглянув на часы на приборной панели, он крепче сжал руль. Он опаздывал… проклятье.

СынХен стоял возле ресторана, курил сигарету и, казалось, уже в сотый раз за последние десять минут проверял свой телефон.  
Кто-то закрыл ему глаза руками и задышал в ухо.  
— Угадай, кто?  
Человек позади него затрясся от смеха, а СынХен коварно усмехнулся.  
— Хмм… ТоскА?  
Руки убрались, и перед ним оказался пораженный ДэСон.  
— Тоска? Ты считаешь меня скучным? — СынХен рассмеялся и игриво пхнул друга в бок.  
— Не скучным, но, признай, это не слишком оригинально.  
ДэСон пхнул его в ответ.  
— Нет, это было мило, признай.  
Свежевымытый и принаряженный Джиен направлялся в ресторан. Он был здесь, чтобы отпраздновать день рождения хорошего друга. Приблизившись, он заметил двух мужчин, болтавшихся у входа… хреновы педики. ДжиЕн поспешил внутрь, не желая даже малейшего контакта с подобными людьми.  
СынХен старался незаметно рассмотреть сексуального мужчину, входящего в ресторан. Он ухватил ДэСона за плечо.  
— Ты видел того парня? Он такоооой секси!  
ДэСон застонал.  
— Ты же не собираешься кинуть нас, а? Мы уже тыщу лет никуда не выбирались, — СынХен бросил окурок на землю.  
— Нет, конечно нет. Но только при условии, что СынРи вообще объявится.

ДжиЕн скучал. Вечеринка была вполне приятной и он с удовольствием встретился с друзьями, но чего-то не хватало. Отсутствовало волнение. По роду своей деятельности он привык получать удовольствие от адреналина, а потому торчать в кругу болтающих друзей, поглощающих закуски и запивающих их пивом, не слишком его вдохновляло.  
Так он и скучал, пока его внимание не привлекла одна официанточка.  
— Гребешки в беконе, сэр?  
Джиен вежливо улыбнулся.  
— С удовольствием… — он взглянул на ее бэйдж. — Джоанна.  
Она улыбнулась и протянула ему салфетку.  
— Вообще-то я Рейчел. Джоанна болеет. А я ее подменяю.  
Джиен приподнял бровь.  
— О, Джоанне не повезло. А вот нам очень. Спасибо, Рейчел. Надеюсь, мы с вами поладим.  
Она залилась румянцем, явно польщенная его словами.  
— Пожалуйста.  
Джиен слизнул следы бекона с губ и подмигнул ей.  
— Меня зовут ДжиЕн.  
Спустя полчаса ДжиЕн и Рейчел закрылись в кабинке мужского туалета и ее сладкий ротик усердно трудился над его членом. Он так яростно стремился проникнуть в ее теплые недра, что почти придушил. Извиняясь, он провел по ее волосам и откинулся на стену, пока она ласкала его мошонку. Внезапно ее палец начал поглаживать его анус и, прежде чем он смог отреагировать, она попыталась проникнуть внутрь.  
Он крепко ухватил ее за волосы, злобно глядя вниз.  
— Ты что творишь?  
Вздрогнув от боли она попыталась освободиться из захвата.  
— Эй… многим парням… отпусти, психованный… многим парням такое нравится. Особенно таким, как ты. Я думала… блин, да больно же… пожалуйста…  
ДжиЕн безжалостно вздернул ее голову.  
— Ты подумала что?  
Она только дрожала и попискивала от боли, ДжиЕн заставил ее подняться на ноги, потянув за волосы.  
— Что ты подумала?  
Рейчел задыхалась от боли и страха.  
— Я подумала… Ну, мне показалось, что ты… ну, знаешь… бисексуал.  
Джиен, наконец, отпустил ее и она мешком рухнула на пол. Он уставился на нее.  
— Я не педик, — затем он покачал головой. — О, Рейчел… Именно такие люди, как ты и сделали этот мир таким нечистым.

СынХен проклинал судьбу на парковке ресторана. Его машина не завелась. К несчастью ДэСон и СынРи уже уехали. Он поднял капот и уставился на мотор, как будто он смог бы понять в чем проблема. Он вызвал техпомощь и, собираясь закурить сигарету, приготовился к долгому ожиданию.  
Джиен был раздражен после общения с Рейчел. Как эта сучка посмела даже подумать, что он один из этих? Она определённо была нечиста и проклята… слава богу, он понял это прежде, чем она смогла добраться до его драгоценного семени.  
Задумавшийся ДжиЕн почти добрался до своего джипа, мечтая об очень горячем душе.  
— Простите?  
ДжиЕн замер и увидел справа от себя изящного человечка. У него были короткие белые волосы и грустные глаза. Он тут же опознал в нем одного из ранее встреченных у ресторана гомиков.  
— Простите за беспокойство. Моя машина не заводится… я хотел узнать, нет ли у вас зажигалки? Не везет мне… даже зажигалку потерял вот.  
Первым побуждением Джиена было дать ему в морду или демонстративно проигнорировать. Однако, что-то в нем… во всей этой ситуации, побудило Джиена к действию. Может, эта хреновая ночь закончится не так уж плохо.  
Он улыбнулся, надеясь, что улыбка вышла дружелюбной.  
— Да… конечно. Зажигалка есть. А что с вашей машиной?  
СынХен пожал плечами и улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Без понятия. Я не слишком разбираюсь в машинах и вызвал техпомощь.  
ДжиЕн достал зажигалку и прикурил сигарету СынХена.  
— А я неплохо разбираюсь. Может, я взгляну?  
СынХен мило улыбнулся.  
— Это так любезно с вашей стороны. Буду очень признателен… спасибо.  
ДжиЕн подошел к машине СынХена и поднял капот.  
— Не проблема. Эта техпомощь… ее можно дожидаться часами.

СынХен стоял рядом и наблюдал, как сексуальный парень копается внутри его Мазды Миата. Он наслаждался видом его задницы. ДжиЕн выпрямился и вытер руки.  
— Милая машинка.  
СынХен ухмыльнулся.  
— Спасибо… мне нравится. Не слишком хороша для секса, но водить ее приятно.  
Джиен выдавил из себя смешок.  
— Попробуете завести?  
СынХен запрыгнул на сиденье и повернул ключ… ничего не произошло. Он вернулся к Джиену.  
— Что скажете, в чем проблема?  
Джиен снова нырнул под капот, СынХен следом.  
— Могу предположить, что дело в сдохшем аккумуляторе.  
СынХен уставился на двигатель.  
— Боюсь, я даже не представляю, что делают со сдохшим аккумулятором.  
ДжиЕн снисходительно улыбнулся.  
— Ему нужна небольшая встряска, чтобы ожить. Я сейчас захвачу провода и смогу прикурить ваш аккумулятор.  
СынХен с улыбкой посмотрел на своего спасителя.  
— Похоже, будет весело.  
ДжиЕн выпрямился и покачал головой.  
— Не заигрывайте.  
Затем он открыл заднюю дверь джипа и достал провода для прикуривания. Когда Джиен вернулся к Миате, белоголовый педрила рассматривал двигатель, будто что-то в нем понимал. Джиен уже начал мысленно прикидывать его вес, но тут приехал грузовичок техпомощи. СынХен заслонил глаза от света фар.  
— Ну надо же… вовремя. Именно тогда, когда я их видеть не хочу.  
Водитель техпомощи подошел к СынХену.  
— Мистер Чхве? В чем проблема?  
СынХен махнул в сторону ДжиЕна.  
— Этот человек думает, что в аккумуляторе.  
Но Джиена уже нигде не было. СынХен озадаченно осмотрел парковку.  
— Блин… круто. Он уехал.

Спустя две недели однообразие жизни достало Джиена и он отправился в самые злачные места города. Он совершенно точно знал, кого ищет и сразу понял, когда увидел его… молодой, выглядит как дешевка и, самое важное, в одиночестве… Джиен включил на полную своё очарование и харизму.  
— Привет.  
Юноша посмотрел на него с притворной смелостью. Джиен повидал таких немало.  
— И тебе привет, симпатяга.  
Джиен поднял брови и дерзко усмехнулся.  
— А ты такой милашка.  
Юноша приблизился и понизил голос, видимо, полагая, что это звучит соблазнительно.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я милый. Хочешь узнать?  
Джиен ухмыльнулся.  
— Еще бы. Как тебя зовут?  
Юный проститут облизнул губы.  
— Тайлер. А тебя?  
Джиен вздохнул  
— Обычно я не называю свое имя, но ты такой славный. Меня зовут Джошуа. Слушай… меня интересует только минет, так пойдет?  
Тайлер пожал плечами.  
— Как скажешь. Твои денежки.  
Джиен кивнул и провел рукой в перчатке по лицу.  
— Я припарковался неподалеку… пойдем?  
Тайлер улыбнулся.  
— Ладно. А зачем перчатки? Твой фетиш или типа того?  
Джиен открыл дверь арендованной Тойоты Королла.  
— Типа того.

Джиен привез их на парковку заброшенного магазина и щедро заплатил Тайлеру за предполагаемый минет. Юноша стоял на коленях на пассажирском сиденье и склонился к его члену, чтобы облизать головку. Хренова грязная гомошлюха, казалось, вправду получает удовольствие от процесса, он стонал и причмокивал, спускаясь вниз по члену и заглатывая яички. Джиен некоторое время наблюдал с отвращением за его действиями, а потом заговорил, все больше заводясь, пока не начал рычать. Он ухватил Тайлера за волосы так сильно, что проститут заорал от боли.  
**— Потому предал их Бог постыдным страстям: женщины их заменили естественное употребление противоестественным; Подобно и мужчины, оставив естественное употребление женского пола, разжигались похотью друг на друга, мужчины на мужчинах делая срам и получая в самих себе должное возмездие за свое заблуждение.***

— Бля… чо за нахрен с тобой? Если это твой изврат, то уж прости, я не занимаюсь БДСМ, особенно за такие деньги.  
Джиен сглотнул комок в горле, его хватка только усилилась. Голосом густым и темным, словно выдержанный виски, он произнес.  
— Это не БДСМ… я принесу твоей душе искупление.  
Тайлер дернулся сильнее.  
— Супер… чокнутый фанатик. Слушай, Джошуа… просто отпусти меня. Из-за подобного дерьма я и сбежал из дома, чтобы избавиться от всей этой фигни про Иисуса.  
Джиен застыл и отпустил его волосы.  
— Я отпускаю тебя, Тайлер… не проблема.  
Тайлер повернулся, чтобы открыть дверь.  
— Здорово… без обид.  
С нечеловеческой ловкостью ДжиЕн ухватил его за горло одним плавным движением.  
— Я отпускаю твою душу из этой грешной жизни.

— Клянусь, если не найду с кем переспать сегодня, то позвоню ДонУку.  
СынРи удивленно взглянул на СынХена.  
— ДонУку? Серьезно? Твоему бывшему преподавателю, который случайно оказался женат? Тому, который обманывал тебя весь год, попользовался тобой и разбил твое сердце? Этому Донуку? — СынХен закатил глаза и допил бокал.  
— С твоих слов все выглядит хуже, чем было. Нам было неплохо вместе.  
Сухек потянулся за пивом.  
— Ага, неплохо… в аудитории. И не забудем тот случай на публике.  
СынХен вздохнул и откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
— Ну… он был хорош в постели. Этого мне не хватает.  
Дэсон плюхнулся рядом и поцеловал его в губы.  
— Что я пропустил?  
СынРи ткнул рукой.  
— Сынхен озабоченный.  
Дэсон потряс головой.  
— А новенького-то чего?  
СынХен поднялся.  
— Может, если бы я не чувствовал себя настолько лишним, я бы не был в таком отчаянии. Пойду, закажу еще выпивку.

Тихонько сидя в баре, Джиен рассматривал толпу в ночном клубе «Пламя». Он очень старался сохранять нейтральное выражение лица и это было совсем не просто, ведь вокруг сновали полуголые педики, чьи души явно требовалось спасти. Даже бармен явный гомик, просто тошно принимать от него пиво.  
— О, прошу прощения… я нечаянно толкнул вас.  
ДжиЕн посмотрел налево и увидел того, кто врезался в него. Он выглядел определенно знакомо, хотя все эти мерзкие педрилы были на одно лицо.  
— О!.. А это не ты с месяц назад… мне кажется, это ты помог мне с машиной. Помнишь? Около ресторана Луиджи?  
Теперь Джиен присмотрелся повнимательнее.  
— А, точно… малыш-милаш со спортивной машинкой.  
СынХен кокетливо улыбнулся.  
— Точно… у меня Мазда Миата.  
Джиен поднял бровь.  
— Ага… теперь я тебя вспомнил.  
СынХен облизнул губы, может, сегодня ему повезет?  
— Уж я-то тебя точно запомнил.  
Джиен повернулся к нему с улыбкой.  
— И почему бы это?  
СынХен был в подпитии, так что комплексы его покинули. Тем более, что ему очень хотелось заняться сексом сегодня.  
— Потому что ты офигенно сексуален. Это судьба нас снова столкнула.  
Джиен усмехнулся и погладил его по щеке.  
— Возможно. Как тебя зовут?  
СынХен придвинулся поближе.  
— СынХен. А зачем перчатки? Боишься микробов?  
Джиен соблазнительно облизнул губы.  
— Побаиваюсь. Тебя это смущает?  
СынХен покачал головой.  
— Если честно, то даже заводит.  
Джиен усмехнулся.  
— Рад слышать. А ты не хочешь… посетить местный туалет вместе?  
СынХен закивал так торопливо, что Джиен чуть не рассмеялся.  
— Очень даже.  
По дороге СынХен притормозил и нервно сказал.  
— Только… у меня давненько никого не было… может, ограничимся минетом?  
Джиен пожал его руку.  
— Я думал о том же.

В дальней кабинке туалета СынХен опустился перед Джиеном на колени. Расстегнув ширинку, он освободил его уже слегка эрегированный член.  
— О… скажи хоть, как тебя зовут?  
Джиен улыбнулся и погладил его короткие волосы.  
— Меня зовут Джи…  
Звук открывшейся двери прервал его, но не СынХена. Тот начал ласкать головку, вылизывая выступившую жидкость. Джиен растерялся, он не мог остановить его привычным способом — волосы слишком короткие, не ухватить. И вот его член уже наполовину заглочен и твердеет с каждой секундой. СынХен стонал, принимая член, а имя он сможет узнать и после оргазма.  
Когда лишние посетители удалились, Джиен попытался обуздать свои ощущения.  
— Не ложись с мужчиною, как с женщиною: это мерзость.  
Расслышать его слова СынХену мешал шум крови в ушах, а рот был полностью занят Джиеном и он только удивленно хмыкнул.  
— Хммм?  
От этого звука по телу Джиена прошлась волна дрожи и его член вонзился еще глубже в глотку мелкого педика.  
— Иисус… спаси меня…!  
Так впервые драгоценное семя Джиена излилось в нечестивый гомосексуальный рот.


	2. Раз-два и готово!

Окруженный паром Джиен стоял под обжигающим душем и яростно, до покраснения оттирал кожу. Злость и отвращение двигали им. Он пытался очистится от скверны, покрывающей его. Скверны от посещения такого клуба, от общения с такими людьми, а более всего – от того гребаного шлюховатого педика. Джиен зажмурился и врезал кулаком по стене… как он мог так сильно проколоться? Он издал гортанный крик и что есть мочи швырнул мыло. Мысли беспорядочно возвращались и возвращались к происшедшему.  
\- БЛЯДЬ… ЕБАНЫЙ УБЛЮДОК!

 

СынХен проглотил все, что Джиен смог ему предложить, ему понравилось, как тот кричал, кончая. Просьбы о спасении показались ему невероятно милыми. Словно СынХена стоит бояться. Ему уже говорили, что сосет члены он очень уж энергично, так что, может и стоило. СынХен заправил все на место и застегнул ширинку, даже расцеловал ее на всякий случай. Затем поднялся на ноги и вид совершенно ошалевшего от его действий Джиена доставил ему немалое удовольствие.  
\- Думаю, теперь я точно заслужил узнать твое имя… красавчик, - тут его прервал жужжащий звук. СынХен ругнулся и достал телефон. - Черт, это мои друзья. Они меня ищут, - он быстренько отправил ответное сообщение. - Что ж, похоже, мне пора, - СынХен достал визитку. - Вот… мобильный записан на обороте.  
Он повернулся, чтобы открыть дверь кабинки, а Джиен все еще мог только оцепенело смотреть.  
\- Так как тебя зовут? Хочу узнать тебя, когда, я надеюсь, ты мне позвонишь.  
СынХен прижался к Джиену и прошептал эти слова ему в ухо. Джиен содрогнулся и почти бессознательно ответил.  
\- Джиен… - СынХен ухмыльнулся.  
\- Супер! Позвони мне.

\- Где ты шлялся? Мы тебя везде искали.  
СынХен уселся рядом с Сухеком на заднее сиденье машины СынРи.  
\- Я был в туалете. Нечего поднимать шум из ничего. Есть у кого-нибудь жвачка?  
Сухек посмотрел на него.  
\- Я смотрел в туалете и что-то не видел тебя там.  
Дэсон повернулся к ним с пассажирского сиденья.  
\- У меня есть жвачка… держи.  
СынХен с улыбкой поблагодарил.  
\- Спасибо, Дэ.  
Сухек искоса глянул на него.  
\- От тебя членом пахнет. Вот зачем тебе нужно освежиться. И с кем ты трахался?.  
СынХен забросил жвачку в рот и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Парень просто секси. Вы бы его видели…  
СынРи застонал с водительского сиденья.  
\- Боже, СынХен… случайный секс? Это нехорошо, да еще и опасно.  
СынХен вздохнул.  
\- К твоему сведению, умник, это не случайный парень. Мы с ним уже виделись.  
Сухек наклонил голову и поднял бровь.  
\- Да? И где же? Сегодня в баре Блейза не считается.  
СынХен закатил глаза и показал ему язык.  
\- Вы все тут себя гениями считаете. Я встречал Джиена… Джиен… так его зовут… я встречал Джиена с месяц назад. Помните, когда моя машина поломалась, а эти двое… - он ткнул парочку на передних сиденьях, - бросили меня на погибель и отправились трахаться?  
Дэсон хрюкнул и повернулся к нему.  
\- Точно… мы оставили тебя в пустыне без воды. Вот же любишь ты устроить истерику.  
СынХен наклонился в перед и возмущенно замахал на него руками.  
\- Это я-то устраиваю истерики? А кто позвонил мне в два часа ночи, потому что в спальню заполз паук, а его парень уехал… а? Кто наложил в штаны из-за малюсенького насекомого?

Сухек потянул его на место.  
\- Не уходи от темы и я вполне уверен, что пауки не насекомые, а арахниды. Этот Джиен - парень из техпомощи?  
СынХен покачал головой и сморщил нос, вспомнив неопрятного механика.  
\- Нет… он осмотрел мой двигатель еще до приезда техпомощи. Я рассказывал… у него потрясающий зад.  
СынРи перебил его.  
\- А разве ты не говорил, что он просто молча исчез? Это немного странно, тебе не кажется?  
СынХен пожал плечами.  
\- Может, он скромный? И вообще… сегодня он не пропал. И я дал ему свою визитку. Надеюсь, он мне позвонит.  
СынРи и Дэсон обменялись взглядами и СынХен набросился на них.  
\- Что? Что это вы переглядываетесь?  
Дэсон откашлялся.  
\- Ничего особенного… СынРи немножко возбудился.  
СынХен раздражённо вздохнул.  
\- Ой, прошу… не держите меня за идиота. Если уж врете, так хоть правдоподобно. Когда СынРи озабочен, у него вид маньячный. Это просто раздражает. Честно, просто не представляю, как ты можешь его трахать.  
Сухек рассмеялся.  
\- Он прав… вы облажались.  
СынХен закивал.  
\- Вот видите? Так что это были за взгляды?  
Дэсон бросил еще один странный взгляд на СынРи и повернулся лицом к СынХену.  
\- Ну ладно… мы просто думаем, что ты немного…  
СынРи закончил фразу за него.  
\- Слишком неразборчив.  
Дэсон шлепнул его по руке.  
\- Я хотел сказать, слишком отчаянно ищешь партнера.  
СынХен в шоке застыл с открытым ртом, потом обернулся к Сухеку.  
\- Ну, а ты, что скажешь?  
Сухек уставился на свои ладони  
\- После истории с Донуком ты ведешь себя неосмотрительно, - пытаясь смягчить ситуацию, Сухек продолжил. - Слушай… мы знаем, что ты страдал и мы знаем, что ты на самом деле не глупый.  
СынРи закивал, глядя на них в зеркало заднего вида.  
\- Точно… мы просто считаем, что тебе не стоит торопиться с парнями. Типа… например… сначала сходить пообедать, еще до глубокого минета. Просто подумай.  
Дэсон потянулся к нему и с улыбкой сжал колено.  
\- Я может, слишком старомодный, но мне кажется, стоит поближе узнать парня, прежде, чем его член познакомится с твоими миндалинами.  
СынХен откинулся на спинку сиденья и закрыл глаза.  
\- Он ведь не позвонит мне?  
Сухек утешающе похлопал его по ноге.  
\- Думаю, нет. И имя он, скорее всего, назвал не настоящее. Не переживай… ты найдёшь того, кто будет ценить и уважать тебя. У тебя все впереди.  
СынХен кивнул и прижался к Сухеку.  
\- Спасибо. С этого момента постараюсь быть осторожнее.

Джиен вошел в церковь и направился к исповедальне. Мысли о своем проступке… о своем грехе не давали ему спать прошлой ночью. Ожидая своей очереди, он уже планировал дальнейшие действия, пальцы нетерпеливо потирали визитку в кармане. Он вспоминал ощущение своего члена глубоко в глотке того парня… как тот стонал от удовольствия, заглатывая его сперму… как нежно, почти благоговейно он приводил его в порядок после. Джиен почувствовал шевеление в штанах. Глубоко вдохнув, он постарался отбросить все мысли о том педике. Нельзя марать святость дома господня грязными помыслами.  
Он с облегчением задвинул, наконец, занавесь исповедальни, где он мог облегчить свою душу.  
\- Благословите меня, отец, ибо я согрешил. Я был у исповеди две недели назад. С тех пор я сквернословил, я не навещал мою мать и имел нечистые помыслы о сексе.  
Священник громко вздохнул.  
\- Постарайся не сквернословить и обязательно бывай у матери почаще.  
Джиен внимательно слушал и согласно кивал.  
\- Обязательно, отец. У меня просто не было времени съездить на кладбище… очень много работы. На этой неделе я наверстаю и буду ходить туда каждый день.  
Священник удивился новой информации.  
\- Ты навещаешь могилу матери каждую неделю?  
Джиен кивнул.  
\- Да, отец. А что… этого не достаточно?  
Священник слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Нет… этого более чем достаточно. Похоже, что вы вполне славный молодой человек.  
Джиен откашлялся.  
\- Отец… а что насчет нечистых помыслов? Что мне делать с ними?.  
Священник глянул сквозь решетку исповедальни.  
\- Займись спортом, чтобы уменьшить… стресс. И найди девушку. Тебе стоит немного успокоиться. Ты слишком требователен к себе. В наказание прочти трижды Дева Мария и Отче наш, - затем священник начал на латыни отпускать ему грехи.

 

Прищурив один глаз, СынХен уставился в окуляр мощного микроскопа и настраивал фокус.  
\- Бобби… подойди, взгляни сюда.  
Юноша немедленно подошел.  
\- Что там, доктор Чхве? Что-то не так?  
СынХен отступил и освободил ему микроскоп.  
\- Вот ты и скажи мне. Что ты видишь?  
Бобби внимательно всмотрелся в образец почвы на предметном столике.  
\- Ну…  
СынХен скрестил руки и прислонился к лабораторному столу.  
\- Ну? Это все, что ты можешь сказать?  
Бобби выпрямился и посмотрел на старшего коллегу.  
\- Мне кажется, или этот образец гораздо более богат питательными веществами, чем предыдущий?  
СынХен довольно улыбнулся интерну.  
\- Не кажется… так и есть. Думаю, мы таки нашли обогатитель почвы.  
Бобби обрадовался и облегченно улыбнулся.  
\- Фантастика, доктор Чхве. Я был уверен, что вы справитесь.  
СынХен усмехнулся.  
\- Мы справились, Бобби. Твои исследования мне очень помогли. На следующей неделе я отправляюсь на ферму Патерсона и хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной.  
Бобби взволновался.  
\- Правда? Полевые работы? Спасибо, доктор Чхве. Я так благодарен.  
СынХен отмахнулся.  
\- Ты заслужил. Я бы и не стал тебя брать, если бы это было не так.  
Телефон СынХена зажужжал в кармане халата, номер был ему незнаком. Сначала он хотел отклонить вызов, но потом решил, что это может быть по работе.  
\- Прости, Бобби, мне нужно узнать, кто это… Алло?

Прижимая к уху телефон, Джиен шагал туда-сюда по переулку.  
\- Привет, СынХен… это Джиен, помнишь, тот вечер в ресторане Блейз.  
При звуках его голоса, СынХен напрягся и быстренько скрылся в своем кабинете.  
\- Джиен… привет. Как дела?  
Джиен старался говорить с похотливым гомиком спокойно. Он не хотел его отпугнуть. Плохо уже то, что он знает его настоящее имя… больше никаких провалов.  
\- Неплохо. Неплохо. Сказать по правде… с того вечера в клубе я все думаю о тебе.  
СынХен потрясенно плюхнулся в кресло.  
\- Правда? Я так тебя впечатлил?  
Джиен выдавил сквозь сжатые зубы.  
\- Определенно.  
СынХен нахмурился, почуяв неладное.  
\- Что-то не так? Это как-то странно прозвучало.  
Джиен прочистил горло и постарался расслабиться.  
\- Прости. Я почему-то нервничаю говорить с тобой по телефону. Я о тебе много думал, я говорил.  
СынХен расплылся в улыбке и откинулся на спинку.  
\- Я о тебе тоже думал. Я так рад, что ты позвонил. Значит ли это, что ты приглашаешь меня на свидание?  
Джиен провел языком по губам.  
\- Да. Может, я приеду к тебе и мы…  
СынХен выпрямился, он вспомнил, слова друзей о его слишком вольном поведении.  
\- Я бы предпочел сходить куда-нибудь, если ты не против. Поужинать…. Познакомиться получше.  
Джиен угрюмо уставился на телефон.  
\- Ладно… Я подберу тебя у дома. Может, сегодня? В полвосьмого?  
СынХен прикусил губу.  
\- Хорошо. Я пришлю тебе адрес.  
Джиен дождался адреса, переписал его в маленький блокнотик, что всегда лежал в его кармане, а потом удалил сообщение с телефона. Он вернулся за свой столик в ресторане и вернул Енбэ его телефон.  
\- Спасибо, дружище.  
ЕнБэ улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Не могу поверить, что ты позволил своему телефону разрядиться как раз тогда, когда тебе нужно было сделать важный звонок по работе.  
Джиен ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ага… иногда я такой растяпа.

 

\- Он правда позвонил? Я удивлен.  
СынХен загрузил посудомойку и повернулся к Дэсону, сидевшему за кухонным столом.  
\- Ты это уже говорил раз десять. Я что, такой отвратительный? Что, так трудно представить, что кто-то может мной заинтересоваться?  
В кухню вошел свежевымытый Сынри.  
\- Никто такого не говорит, СынХен. Просто туалетные потрахушки редко превращаются в крепкие отношения.  
СынХен нахмурился.  
\- А вам, двум пессимистам, не приходило в голову, что Джиен может оказаться другим? Может, он не считает меня разовым туалетным приключением?  
Дэсон кивнул.  
\- Может и так, но мы твои друзья, и мы точно всегда считали тебя классным.  
СынХен мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Я знаю, Дэ. И я прислушался к вашему совету. Я сказал, что хочу сходить с ним куда-нибудь поужинать и познакомится поближе.  
Сынри переглянулся со своим бойфрендом.  
\- Кстати об ужине, я голодный.

Джиен подъехал к дому СынХена и стал еще раз мысленно проверять свое снаряжение. Больше никаких накладок… очищение нужно провести без помех. Данный педик уже доставил ему более чем достаточно неприятностей. Чем скорее он исчезнет, тем лучше будет для мира и для Джиена. План был прост… учитывая, насколько этот тип похотлив, нужно подпустить немного очарования и тот просто растает. Джиен нащупал в кармане пальто большой мешок, в котором он планировал тащить труп, затем направился к дверям квартиры.

СынХен открыл дверь и робко улыбнулся.  
\- Джиен… я так рад тебя видеть.  
Джиен улыбнулся как можно милее.  
\- Спасибо, СынХен. Я тоже.  
СынХен шагнул в сторону и пригласил войти.  
\- Мне нужно обуться и взять пальто.  
Джиен шагнул внутрь и осмотрелся, ему нужно было иметь представление о месте осуществления его планов.  
\- Не спеши. Я надеялся на обнимашки перед уходом.  
\- Ну ладно, хотя мы с тобой и не знакомы, - перед ним стоял Дэсон с распростертыми объятиями, от неожиданности Джиен отшатнулся.  
Дэсон помог Джиену вернуть себе устойчивость.  
\- Прости… я старался быть дружелюбным. Я Дэсон, друг СынХена. А это Сынри, мой парень.  
Джиен постарался невозмутимо кивнуть, его план провалился.  
\- Я Джиен, приятно познакомиться.  
Сынри посмотрел на него.  
\- А зачем перчатки?  
СынХен толкнул друга.  
\- Не твое дело, Сынри. Все, мы уходим. Заприте за мной дверь. Спокойной ночи.  
Когда они спустились по лестнице, Джиен посмотрел на СынХена.  
\- Они живут вместе с тобой?  
СынХен улыбнулся.  
\- И да, и нет. Они живут в этом же доме, только выше… отдельно, - он взял Джиена под руку и ощупал бицепс. - Ммм… симпатичная рука. Чем зарабатываешь на жизнь?  
Джиен краем глаза посмотрел на него.  
\- Я инженер-конструктор.  
СынХен сжал его руку.  
\- Звучит интересно.  
Джиен вскочил на водительское место. Он был расстроен, его видели друзья этого парня.  
\- Есть хочешь?  
СынХен оживленно закивал.  
\- Просто умираю с голоду. А расскажи мне о своей работе?

 

Мысли Джиена лихорадочно метались в голове, мало того, что его могли опознать приятели-педики СынХена, так теперь еще его ДНК и отпечатки пальцев по всему джипу.  
Он направился к ближайшему ресторану, просто чтобы наконец выбраться из замкнутого пространства.  
\- О… как мило. Это же ресторан, где мы впервые встретились… «У Луиджи».  
Джиен озадаченно посмотрел на СынХена.  
\- А, точно. На парковке.  
СынХен вылез из джипа.  
\- Должен признаться, в тот вечер я заметил тебя еще раньше, когда ты входил. Я еще подумал, насколько ты классный. Надеюсь, тебя это не смущает?  
Джиен улыбнулся и вспомнил, как он старался побыстрее проскочить мимо гомиков у входа.  
\- Что ты… Я польщен. Прости, но я не помню, что бы видел тебя до встречи на парковке.  
СынХен пожал плечами и хихикнул.  
\- Да ничего. В конце концов, ты же меня заметил?  
Джиен усмехнулся и направился к метрдотелю.  
\- Да уж… будь уверен, теперь я тебя не выпущу из виду.

 

Усевшись за столик, они заказали еду и вино, а официантка принесла хлеб и масло, в которое его надо было макать. ДжиЕн подумывал подсыпать чего-нибудь в питье СынХена, но это не решало проблему с его друзьями. Они наверняка хватятся СынХена, особенно учитывая, что живут в том же доме. Пришлось сжать зубы и пережить этот вечер, а разработку плана по избавлению от мелкого гомика отложить на потом.  
\- На твоей визитке написано, что ты работаешь в лаборатории? А чем именно ты там занимаешься?  
СынХен опустил бокал.  
\- Я научный сотрудник, специализируюсь в области агрономии.  
Джиен кивнул.  
\- А в чем заключается твоя работа? Никогда не сталкивался с подобным.  
СынХен обмакнул хлеб в масло.  
\- Не удивительно. Я занимаюсь почвой и растениями. Сейчас как раз заканчиваю одну работу и занимаюсь в основном урожайностью и генной инженерией.  
Джиен поднял брови.  
\- И правда увлекательно.  
СынХен усмехнулся, отхлебнул вино.  
\- Неужели, мой друг Сынри называет меня доктором по грязи.  
Джиен улыбнулся официантке, принесшей их заказ.  
\- Так у тебя правда докторская степень?  
СынХен кивнул и начал разделывать курицу.  
\- Ага. Но это не важно. Важнее то, что мне очень нравится моя работа.  
Джиен тоже кивнул.  
\- Я о своей работе думаю так же. Люблю работать над техзаданием, наблюдать, как мои разработки применяются в строительном проекте. Посещать стройку… видеть плоды своих трудов. Волнующе.  
СынХен наклонил голову.  
\- Ты так увлечен своей работой. Очень тебя понимаю, я своей тоже. Обожаю, когда удаётся повысить урожайность. Отрадное чувство, когда ты можешь изменить мир к лучшему. Пусть даже на капельку.  
Джиен понимающе улыбнулся. Он улучшал мир, как только мог, хотя трудно было бы объяснить его «парню» каким именно способом.  
\- Понимаю. Я тоже стараюсь приносить пользу обществу. Делать этот мир лучше.

 

Джип Джиена подъехал к дому Сынри.  
\- Ну вот я и на месте.  
Джиен удивленно глянул на СынХена.  
\- Похоже на то.  
СынХен уставился на свои колени.  
\- А ты не хотел бы… подняться ко мне на чашечку кофе?  
Джиен постарался сохранить самообладание.  
\- Насколько я помню, мы уже пили кофе в ресторане.  
\- Ну да… я просто подумал.  
Джиен развернулся к нему.  
\- Давай не будем спешить? Как ты и предлагал по телефону, узнаем друг друга получше. Что скажешь?  
СынХен радостно улыбнулся.  
\- Скажу, что рад. Спасибо за ужин, Джиен. Я очень приятно провел с время с тобой.  
Джиен улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Пожалуйста. Мне тоже понравилось. Давай я проверю свои планы и позвоню, чтобы мы могли снова увидеться?  
СынХен провел языком по губам.  
\- Буду ждать с нетерпением.  
Он вдруг прижался к сжатым губам опешившего Джиена и лизнул их. Джиен охнул от неожиданности. СынХен посчитал это за одобрение и пропихнул язык глубже, застонав от удовольствия. Губы Джиена непроизвольно задвигались в том же ритме, СынХен продолжал целовать его, пока они не разъединились, раскрасневшиеся, со сбившимся дыханием.  
\- Так и знал, что ты хорошо целуешься! Позвони мне поскорее, хорошо?  
Джиен молча кивнул. СынХен выскользнул из машины и, помахав на прощание рукой, вошел в здание.

 

Джиен устроился поудобнее на водительском сиденье. В штанах ощущался полуэрегированный член. Сдавив руль, он двинулся в хорошо знакомые места. Всего пара минут потребовалась, чтобы определить цель… молодой, худосочный блондинчик с короткой стрижкой.  
\- Эй, красавчик… нужна компания?  
Джиен был не в настроении миндальничать.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты пошел со мной и сделал ровно то, что я тебе скажу. Устраивает?  
Проститут пожал плечами.  
\- Почему нет, ты же платишь, - Джиен провел блондинчика к месту парковки джипа. - Хорошая тачка… давно я в такой не трахался.  
Джиен повернулся к проституту и жестом велел ему остановиться.  
\- Как трогательно. Как тебя зовут?  
Блондинчик ухмыльнулся.  
\- Джонни… а тебя, симпатяга?  
Джиен глубоко вздохнул, его терпение было на пределе.  
\- Развернись и встань на колени, Джонни.  
Джонни удивился.  
\- Ладно, но за всякие извраты плата выше.  
Джиен обошел джип, открыл багажник и вернулся к коленопреклоненному Джонни. Он накинул пластиковый мешок ему на голову и крепко сжал его вокруг шеи. Джонни забился под его хваткой.  
\- Если кто ляжет с мужчиною, как с женщиною, то оба они сделали мерзость: да будут преданы смерти, кровь их на них.*  
Наконец, Джонни затих и Джиен засунул его в большой мешок, предназначавшийся для СынХена, затем положил в задней части машины, спрятав под одеялом. Ему предстояла долгая поездка в западную часть штата, там располагалась его свалка отходов. Теперь ДжиЕну немного полегчало. Пока он не заметил пришедшее на телефон сообщение… от СынХена. А ведь он не давал ему свой номер.  
\- БЛЯДЬ!

**«Привет! Просто хотел еще раз по** **благодарить. Было здорово, и ты очень милый. Спокойной ночи»**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Библия. Ветхий завет. Левит 20:13


	3. Божья благодать

Джиен уже несколько дней торчал за чертежной доской, старательно работая над проектом. Он не связывался с СынХеном с тех пор, как высадил его у его дома. Лучший способ действий в данном случае был — не действовать никак. Лучше просто забыть про данного конкретного педика, чтобы избежать дальнейших проблем. Этот случай стал слишком опасным, ведь он уже слишком много знал о Джиене, да и приятели этого педика его видели. Теперь избавление стало слишком хлопотным, потребовался бы тщательный план по зачистке целого рассадника педрил. Джиен совсем не был уверен, что потянет такое в одиночку. Чтобы избавиться от чувства несостоятельности из-за провала данного дела, он с головой погрузился в работу, это и правда помогало не думать о беловолосом распутнике и всех нарушенных из-за него правилах.

— Тук-тук. Что такое? Теперь совсем не отвечаешь на сообщения?  
Джиен поднял голову и с удивлением увидел своего лучшего друга Енбэ.  
— Енбэ, прости. Совсем завалило работой. Сам знаешь, как оно бывает.  
Енбэ подошел и заглянул ему через плечо.  
— Конечно знаю, потому и пришел. Выкрои время для ланча. Ты же должен когда-то есть?  
Джиен с улыбкой встал и потянулся.  
— И правда… звучит заманчиво, спасибо.

Когда они уселись в небольшой кафешке, Енбэ с ухмылкой посмотрел на друга.  
— Эй… когда в следующий раз будешь использовать мой телефон для переписки с женщиной, предупреди меня.  
ДжиЕн озадаченно свел брови.  
— Но я не…  
Енбэ закатил глаза.  
— Прошлым вечером в 10:30, мы с Херин отдыхали и на мой телефон пришло сообщение с благодарностью за приятный вечер. Мы решили, что кто-то ошибся номером, но когда Херин ответила…  
Джиен поперхнулся напитком.  
— Вы… вы ответили на сообщение?  
Енбэ кивнул.  
— Ага. Херин беспокоилась, что из-за ошибки чьи-то отношения будут испорчены. Мы не знали, что это ты, пока она не сказала, что ищет Джиена, тогда-то концы и сошлись. Что с тобой? Ты как-то побледнел.  
Джиен прочистил горло, пытаясь выйти из ступора.  
— И что… эээ… она… что она вам сказала?  
Енбэ пожал плечами и отпил большой глоток.  
— Да не много. Мы переписывались пару минут. Ее смутило, что она ошиблась номером. Да не переживай, я объяснил, что ты тогда воспользовался моим телефоном. Так как прошло свидание?  
Мысли Джиена заметались, он совсем забыл, что использовал телефон Енбэ для переписки с СынХеном. Слава богу, тот не решился позвонить, а только написал. И как объяснить все Енбэ? Как он мог быть так небрежен? Да просто он думал, что прикончит того педика и дело с концом.  
Енбэ помахал ладонью у него перед лицом.  
— Йоу! Земля вызывает Джиена! Ты с нами, приятель?  
Джиен кашлянул и робко улыбнулся.  
— Прости… задумался. Свидание? Нормально. Но не уверен, что хочу снова с ней увидеться. Вообще-то, совсем не уверен.  
Енбэ вздохнул.  
— Ты слишком переборчивый. Иногда давай людям шанс понравиться тебе. Ладно… ты же приходишь в субботу?  
Джиен кивнул, обрадовавшись смене темы.  
— На благотворительный вечер в твоей церкви? Конечно. А ты будешь петь?  
Енбэ показал официантке, что хочет счет и улыбнулся.  
— Да, вместе с хором. Там будет куча еды, так что приходи голодным.  
Джиен забрал счет у официантки, не дав Енбэ даже запротестовать.  
— Я заплачу. С нетерпением жду субботы. Уверен, это будет приятный вечер. Милый и спокойный.

— СынХен… у нас закончился кофе. Можно одолжить у тебя?  
СынХен взглянул поверх ноутбука на Дэсона, который вошел на его кухню.  
— Ты же знаешь, я пользуюсь капсульной кофеваркой и не держу дома кофе. Можешь сделать по чашечке себе и Сынри.  
Дэсон улыбнулся и направился к кофемашине.  
— Спасибо. Раз уж я спустился, напоминаю тебе насчет вечера.  
СынХен хмыкнул, не отрывая глаз от экрана.  
— Этого вечера? А что будет сегодня вечером?  
Десон подставил вторую чашку и повернулся к друг.  
— Ты правда забыл или притворяешься мудаком?  
Сынхен оторвался от ноутбука.  
— И правда забыл, несмотря на то, что ты прилепил приглашение мне на холодильник и несмотря на то, что Сынри напоминал мне об этом каждый день… Забыл.  
Дэсон рассмеялся и подхватил обе чашки с кофе.  
— Ну раз уж ты вспомнил.  
Сынхен закатил глаза.  
— Все равно вечером нечего делать  
Дэсон присел на край стола.  
— Он так и не звонил?  
Сынхен потряс головой и пожал плечами.  
— Может, ему понравилось меньше, чем мне. Может, его смутило сообщение, которые я ему потом отправил. Может, я слишком настойчивый или… назойливый. А может, вы были правы и из туалетного секса просто не получается отношений.  
Дэсон похлопал его по плечу и слегка сжал.  
— Вдруг сегодня ты встретишь кого-нибудь.  
Сынхен горько рассмеялся.  
— Приятная мысль, но сильно сомневаюсь.

Джиен бродил по церкви, улыбаясь пожилым дамам, что продавали рукоделье и домашнюю выпечку.  
— Привет, незнакомец… Так и думала, что это ты.  
Джиен на секунду опешил, едва не выронив банку варенья из рук.  
— Ой, Херин, не делай так больше. А где твой муж?  
Она хихикнула и крепко обняла его.  
— Прости… ты обычно такой невозмутимый. У Енбэ последний прогон с хором, так что придется тебе общаться со мной.  
Джиен тепло улыбнулся.  
— Не самый плохой вариант. Я собираюсь за кофе, тебе взять?  
Херин кивнула и посмотрела в сторону входа.  
— Спасибо, охотно. Я вижу, участники хора уже выходят, так что и Енбэ скоро появится.  
Джиен посмотрел в том же направлении и слегка нахмурился. Херин это заметила и сжала его руку.  
— Что случилось, Джиен?  
Он повернулся обратно к ней и улыбнулся.  
— Нет… все хорошо. Просто показалось, что увидел знакомого, но ошибся. Пойду, добуду кофе.  
Когда он вернулся к Херин с кофе, там уже был Енбэ.  
— Енбэ, кофе будешь?  
Енбэ покачал головой.  
— Нет, спасибо. Я только что воды напился. Неплохо вечер проходит, а?  
Джиен отхлебнул кофе и кивнул.  
— Да… ваши вечера всегда проходят отлично.  
Енбэ чмокнул Херин и повернулся к Джиену.  
— Вам стоит занять места в церкви, мы скоро начинаем.  
Херин улыбнулась.  
— Здорово, а то вид всей этой еды нагоняет аппетит.  
Джиен рассмеялся и выбросил стакан в мусорку.  
— Точно. Предвкушаю спагетти.  
Енбэ усмехнулся.  
— Придется вам пострадать все выступление. Мне пора… увидимся после.

Благодаря милой улыбке Херин, они смогли найти отличные места для прослушивания. Когда хор выстроился, церковь затихла и зазвучали первые ноты «Хочу возносить хвалу тебе вечно». Исполнение было настолько прекрасно, что Джиен вскоре полностью погрузился в ощущения, вызванные этой одой благодарности.  
Когда настала очередь «Божьей благодати», Джиен потрясенно сжал руку Херин. Но тут он заметил, кто был солистом и чувства его стали гораздо менее умиротворенными. Дэсон пел от всей души перед всей общиной. Чистый и ясный голос его звучал повсюду. Кое-кого его талант даже заставил пустить слезу умиления. Но не Джиена.  
Херин придвинулась и прошептала ему на ухо.  
— Он потрясающий, ведь правда?  
Джиен смог только промычать в ответ, его горло сдавило от отвращения. Херин похлопала его по руке, приняв молчание за восхищение. Когда улыбающийся Енбэ присоединился к ним, то обнаружил на лице своего друга странно серьезное выражение. Он оттащил его в уединенный уголок и спросил.  
— Что случилось?  
Джиен вздохнул и пригладил волосы.  
— Да ничего особенного. Все хорошо, просто… я раньше не видел этого солиста. Он новенький?  
Енбэ внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— Ты говоришь о Кан Дэсоне? У него потрясающий голос. И парень он приятный. Он посещает нашу церковь уже около восьми месяцев. Он и его бойфренд.  
Джиен закашлялся от мысли, что снова наткнулся на одного из этих педиков и что они могут узнать его.  
— Слушай, Енбэ… надеюсь ты простишь меня, но я пропущу ужин, вспомнил, что еще нужно поработать.  
Енбэ нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Да ладно тебе, Джиен. Я в курсе, что у тебя большие проблемы из-за папаши, но не поступай так. Не исчезай, если кто-то рядом вдруг оказался геем. Это не слишком здраво. Пойдем… я вас познакомлю и ты увидишь, насколько они славные.  
Джиен направился на выход.  
— Извинись за меня перед Херин. У меня правда куча работы. Я позвоню.

Прежде чем присоединиться к друзьям за ужином, СынХен решил отнести в машину коробку с вареньями и соленьями, купленными на благотворительной церковной ярмарке. Кряхтя, он попытался достать одной рукой ключи и удержать коробку другой. Может, он купил слишком много? Но это же благотворительность, поэтому разумные доводы долой. Он уже почти загрузил покупки в багажник, когда кто-то врезался в него, почти уронив его внутрь.  
— О, простите… я не смотрел куда иду…  
СынХен поднялся, отряхивая свои красные брюки и обернувшись увидел…  
— Джиен! Привет… а что ты тут… привет.  
Джиен не слишком удивился, увидев его, раз здесь были его друзья.  
— СынХен… прости, я не видел тебя внутри.  
Сынхен смущенно поерзал, а потом показал на багажник.  
— Я загружал свои приобретения. Сам я не слишком силен в домашних заготовках.  
Джиен глянул в багажник.  
— Да уж.  
Сынхен принужденно рассмеялся.  
— Слушай, Джиен… не смущайся и не считай себя обязанным общаться. Мы сходили на свидание. Я все понял. Иногда люди просто не совпадают. Не беспокойся, ладно?  
Джиен уже был готов согласиться, когда заметил направляющегося в их сторону Енбэ. Он, несомненно, разыскивал его. Он потянулся и захлопнул багажник машины Сынхена.  
— Нет, Сынхен… ты все не так понял. Я просто был перегружен работой. Почему бы нам не прогуляться?  
Сынхен засомневался.  
— Что? Прямо сейчас? А как же ужин и… и Дэсон, и Сынри…  
Джиен подхватил его под руку и потащил прочь с парковки, подальше от церкви. Ему совсем не улыбалось, чтобы Енбэ пообщался с Сынхеном и догадался обо всем.  
— Давай уйдем в более уединенное место… просто поговорим… вдвоем.  
Сынхен позволил утащить себя, нервно предвкушая уединение с Джиеном.  
— Ладно, но я хотя бы сообщу друзьям.

Джиену очень хорошо удавалось возбуждать данного гомика. Он заметил это, еще когда «помогал» ему с машиной. Если бы чертова техпомощь не появилась тогда, вся эта кошмарная история не случилась бы. Джиен продолжил бы жить как прежде, а жалкий педик гнил далеко в лесу, с остальными грешниками, милосердно освобожденными Джиеном.  
Он спешно притянул к себе Сынхена и продышал ему на ухо.  
— Я говорил, что думал о тебе не переставая?  
Сынхен покачал головой, его явно поразили и близость Джиена и его слова.  
— Нет… не говорил. Я. я тоже скучал по тебе, Джиен… очень.  
В этом педике его больше всего раздражало даже не то, что он не желал следовать сценарию и не позволял свернуть ему шею, а то, что он постоянно творил с ним гадкие и сексуальные вещи. Вот и сейчас, посреди оживленной улицы, Сынхен прижался к нему и чмокнул в губы.  
— Ммм… кофе, сигареты и ты.  
Джиен отшатнулся от озабоченного педика.  
— Сынхен…  
Сынхен покраснел.  
— Прости, прости… просто ты такой привлекательный, не смог удержаться.  
Джиен смущенно откашлялся.  
— Зайдем в кафе напротив?  
Сынхен постарался мило улыбнутся, Джиен так заводил его.  
— Ладно, зайдем. Прости, что не сдержался на людях. Некоторые не переносят такого, но ведь это всего лишь поцелуйчик. Я же не срывал с тебя одежду и все такое.  
Джиен открыл дверь кафе и пропустил Сынхена.  
— Ничего… правда. Голоден? Можем заодно перекусить.  
Сынхен выбрал уединенный столик и улыбнулся Джиену.  
— Похоже, у нас что-то типа второго свидания.  
Джиен стал листать меню.  
— Да, что-то типа того.

— Что ты делал сегодня в церкви? Ты ее посещаешь?  
Джиен покачал головой и проглотил кусок чизбургера. Он совершенно точно не желал давать мелкому педику еще больше информации о себе. Хватит уже ошибок.  
— Нет, совсем нет. Я так понимаю, ты тоже не ее прихожанин?  
Сынхен отставил охлажденный чай и повертел в руках соломинку.  
— Нет… Десон и Сынри ходят туда. Они всю неделю талдычили мне, чтобы я не забыл о благотворительном вечере. И теперь я рад, что пришел.  
Джиен усмехнулся.  
— Потому что накупил ящик варенья?  
Сынхен хрюкнул и тут же покраснел и смущенно прикрыл нос ладонью.  
— Нет… не из-за варенья, хотя остренький джем должен быть ничего.  
Теперь уже Джиен хрюкнул, только совсем не смутился.  
— Любишь остренькое?  
Сынхен покраснел еще больше, но кивнул и закусив нижнюю губу, дотронулся ступней до ширинки Джиена.  
— Еще как люблю. Много, много перчика.  
Джиен не шелохнулся, хотя имел сильнейшее желание всадить нож Сынхену в голову.  
— Почему-то я не удивлен.  
СынХен откашлялся, вся его смелость улетучилась. Обычно он был гораздо пьянее, когда творил подобное. К сожалению, сегодня он не принял ни капли алкоголя.  
— А ты? Ты любишь погорячее?  
Джиен принял вызов.  
— Чем жарче, тем лучше.  
Сынхен шумно выдохнул.  
— О… блин.  
— Сынхен?! Так и думал, что это ты.  
Оба повернулись и увидели высокого рыжего парня, что подошел к их столику с нахальной улыбкой. Сынхен резко побледнел и вздрогнул.  
— Донук? Что ты тут делаешь?

Донук указал на место рядом с Сынхеном и спросил, прежде чем усесться.  
— Можно присесть? Я недавно купил дом неподалеку. Если бы ты поддерживал со мной связь, ты бы знал.  
Джиен откашлялся. Этот рыжий придурок ему совсем не понравился.  
— А может, ему наплевать, где ты живешь?  
Донук озадаченно глянул на него.  
— А ты кто?  
Сынхен наконец отмер.  
— Прости… Джиен, это Донук. Донук преподавал у меня в колледже. Донук, это Джиен. Он… у нас свидание, — затем он повернулся к профессору с неловкой улыбкой, искоса поглядывая на Джиена. — Как поживает твоя жена?  
Донук ухмыльнулся.  
— Толстеет с каждым днем. Мы ожидаем первенца через пару месяцев.  
Официантка принесла заказ Донука, упакованный на вынос.  
— Что ж, мне пора. Она всегда голодна. Приятно было повидаться, Сынхен. Позвони, если надумаешь увидеться, — кивнув Джиену, он ушел.  
Сынхен теребил салфетку и смотрел вниз.  
— Донук был моим наставником в колледже. Давно его не видел.  
Джиен промокнул губы своей салфеткой и швырнул ее на столик.  
— Ты ведь спал с ним, так?  
Сынхен поднял голову.  
— Неужели это так очевидно?  
Джиен вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам.  
— Заметно. Полагаю, он и тогда был женат.  
Сынхен снова кивнул с несчастным видом.  
— У его жены куча денег… он ее никогда не любил. Ну, так он мне говорил. Думаю, это ничего не меняет. Ты все равно теперь будешь считать меня негодяем.  
Джиен отодвинул тарелку и громко выдохнул.  
— Сынхен… могу честно заявить, что мое мнение о тебе ничуть не изменилось.  
Сынхен робко и облегчённо улыбнулся.  
— То есть, ты не стал думать обо мне хуже?  
Джиен достал бумажник, чтобы расплатиться.  
— Ни капельки.

К моменту их возвращения парковка у церкви уже опустела. Джиен был в сомнении, подходит ли место и время для проявления милосердия? Правильно ли будет совершить его перед домом божьим? Даже если эта церковь более либеральна, чем его, она все еще остается Домом Господа. К тому же, здесь стояла его машина, которую наверняка заметил Енбэ, когда уезжал. Да и сам Енбэ, ведь он принадлежал одному приходу с гомо-приятелями мелкого педика и это тоже создавало неудобство. Лучше вернуться к первоначальному плану и просто избавиться от всех связей с педиком-любителем женатиков. Словно Моби Дик он ускользал от него снова и снова.  
Сынхен коснулся его руки и игриво погладил бицепс.  
— Все хорошо? Ты всю дорогу промолчал.  
Джиен вздрогнул.  
— Все в порядке, просто задумался о работе.  
При этих словах надежды Сынхена увяли.  
— О… а я думал… ты и правда загружен работой. Ты так напряжен.  
Джиен мысленно закатил глаза. Он вгляделся в лицо Сынхена, оно выражало похоть… похоть и грех.  
— Сынхен… ты и правда предлагаешь снять мое напряжение прямо на парковке церкви?

Сынхен облизнул пересохшие губы и слегка придвинулся к нему.  
— Я не особо религиозен. А ты?  
Джиен усмехнулся и прислонился к машине Сынхена.  
— Ну, вообще-то, моя мать водила меня в церковь каждую неделю… а иногда и каждый день.  
С хищным блеском в глазах, Сынхен придвинулся еще ближе.  
— Ну, моя мама водила меня на занятия танцами каждую неделю… но это не значит, что я умею танцевать.  
Джиен рассмеялся.  
— Правда? Я занимался балетом. А ты чем?  
Сынхен был уже в паре сантиметров.  
— Чечеткой. И на первом же выступлении меня стошнило.  
Джиен открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Сынхен воспользовался моментом и жадно его поцеловал.  
— Джиен… так мило с твоей стороны не осуждать мое прошлое.  
Сначала Джиен был ошеломлен, но вскоре стал так же жадно отвечать на поцелуй, поглаживая Сынхена по волосам. Понемногу он стал смещаться, чтобы занять позицию поудобнее и покрепче ухватить голову ученого. Внезапно карман штанов СынХена завибрировал.  
— Вот черт! — простонал Сынхен и стал доставать телефон. Но Джиен остановил его, притянув поближе.  
— Пусть звонит.  
Сынхен кивнул и снова приник к нему в нечестивом поцелуе. Посасывая его язык, Джиен ухмыльнулся и обхватив шею Сынхена, начал ее сдавливать изо всех сил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Хочу возносить хвалу тебе вечно», Мэри Браун Кларк  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sizxR098JRQ
> 
> «Божья благодать», ilDivo  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYMLMj-SibU


	4. Поросенок

— У меня плохое предчувствие… он до сих пор не берет трубку. Я очень беспокоюсь, Сынри. А что, если его ограбили, или похитили, или взяли в заложники?  
Сынри поставил перед бойфрендом чашку чая и успокаивающе похлопал по плечу.  
— Вот… выпей. Я добавил мед, чтобы смягчить горло.  
Дэсон отхлебнул и благодарно улыбнулся.  
— Очень признателен, спасибо, друг. Так что насчет Сынхена? Может, стоит позвонить в полицию?  
Сынри сел рядом с любимым и отпил из своей чашки.  
— Его нет всего несколько часов. Его машина была у церкви, когда мы уезжали, так?  
Дэсон кивнул, но все еще выглядел обеспокоенно.  
— Да, но разве это не означает, что его похитили?  
Сынри вздохнул и нежно погладил Дэсона по руке, успокаивая его.  
— Кто станет похищать с церковной стоянки взрослого человека с коробкой варенья? Ты же знаешь Сынхена… он, скорее всего наткнулся на какое-то растение или грязь и отправился их изучать. Потерял счет времени, а телефон разрядился.  
Губы Дэсона дрогнули при мысли о Сынхене, который стоит на четвереньках в чьем-то саду и пытается определить плодородность местной почвы.  
— Ты так думаешь?  
Сынри кивнул и игриво ткнул бойфренда.  
— Он как сорока… как увидит блестящее, так сразу хватать. Только в его случае это грязь и травки.  
Дэсон хихикнул и прижался к Сынри.  
— Точно, он такой, — но вскоре он выпрямился. — Давай, если не сможем связаться с ним в течении часа, пойдем снова его поищем?  
Сынри обхватил любимого руками.  
— Непременно.

Пальцы Джиена все крепче сдавливали глотку Сынхена… он продолжал жадно посасывать его язык и хватка становилась уже почти непристойной. Сынхен старался вдохнуть побольше воздуха носом, Джиен не давал передышки ни горлу ни шее. На секунду отпрянув, Джиен ухватился поудобнее, теперь его большие пальцы сдавливали трахею. На лице Джиена расцветала победная усмешка, он наблюдал, как Сынхен сражается за кислород, а его руки непроизвольно хватают руки Джиена.  
Джиен прижался и стал покусывать губы Сынхена, пока они не раздвинулись и не впустили внутрь горячий язык, который тут же принялся исследовать теплое и влажное нутро. У Сынхена перед глазами замелькали мушки, взгляд затуманился… голова отяжелела. Джиен все теснее прижимался к нему, продолжал сжимать, целовать… пока Сынхен не кончил. Он забился и ухватил Джиена за плечи, ища опору. И тут Джиен осознал, что его собственное тело снова предало его… Руки соскользнули с горла Сынхена и его накрыло волной оргазма.

Припав к машине, Сынхен шумно дышал, он еще был одурманен после яркого оргазма. Джиен выглядел не лучше, вот только лицо его выражало гадливость.  
СынХен потер нежную кожу на шее, проморгался и посмотрел на Джиена.  
— Эй… — почти прокаркал он. Протянув руку, он ласково провел по щеке отшатнувшегося Джиена. — Не волнуйся… я в порядке. Мне понравилось… это было… это было охренительно круто!  
Джиен изумился.  
— Понравилось?! Да я едва не прикончил тебя!  
Сынхен прижался к нему.  
— Не говори ерунды. Хотя в следующий раз нам обязательно нужно договориться о стоп-слове.  
Джиен поднял бровь и уставился на шею Сынхена.  
— Стоп-слово?  
Сынхен улыбнулся и откашлялся.  
— Да. Приятно встретить кого-то… нескучного, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Давно я так круто не кончал. Представляю, что будет, когда мы на самом деле займемся сексом.  
Джиена разрывало на части: одна его половина хотела пробить окно машины головой гаденыша, а вторая половина желала сбежать и никогда больше его не видеть. Он как раз мысленно прикидывал, сколько времени займет дорога до его тайной свалки трупов и что делать с приметной машиной Сынхена, когда их ослепил свет фар.

Не успел Сынри остановить машину, как Дэсон уже выскочил с пассажирского сиденья.  
— Чхве Сынхен! Где ты, на хрен, шляешься!  
Сынхен посмотрел на свирепого друга, потом обернулся к Джиену.  
— Джиен… ты помнишь моего друга Дэсона? Точнее будет назвать его моей мамочкой.  
Дэсон скрестил руки, отказываясь поддержать его шутливый тон.  
— Ха-ха… Комик из тебя не очень. Мы с Сынри волновались до чертиков. Что, так трудно было позвонить?  
Сынри встал рядом и пожал плечами.  
— В основном волновался Дэсон. Я знал, что ты в порядке.  
Джиен кашлянул, он отчаянно спешил покинуть это сборище грязных гомосексуалов.  
— Приятно было повидаться. Сынхен… будем на связи. Мне пора.  
Сынхен нахмурился.  
— Точно пора? Может мы… — Джиен мило улыбнулся и чмокнул его в щеку.  
— В другой раз обязательно. У меня куча работы. Спокойной ночи.  
Сынхен смотрел как он уезжает и печально помахал на прощание. Потом обернулся и уставился на Дэсона.  
— Обломщик!  
Дэсон закатил глаза и показал пальцем на его шею.  
— Да что ты… это вы оскверняли парковку моей церкви всякими извращениями.

Джиен припарковался и тут же вышел на улицу. Быстро осмотревшись, он сделал выбор. Он был вне себя от злости и непросохшая липкость в штанах делала только хуже. С каждым шагом он раздражался все больше, подсыхающая сперма напоминала о лучшем оргазме в его жизни. Разум пытался убедить его, что причиной тому насилие… мысль о кончине Сынхена. Однако, ни с одним из прежних педиков он такого не испытывал. Он, конечно, раньше никогда не целовал и не ласкал такой восхитительный рот, никогда не слышал таких эротичных стонов в процессе. И никогда не мечтал вставить по самые яйца ни одному из них. Он пришел к выводу, что таинственную власть этого чертова педика над ним могло объяснить только одно — он был последователем Сатаны. Это испытание, которое нужно преодолеть, дабы продолжить труды праведные.

— Привет, красавчик… не хочешь развлечься?  
Джиен сказал, в открытую издеваясь над молодым блондинчиком.  
— Заткнись нахер. Хотел бы слушать болтовню, остался бы дома с женой.  
Светленький кивнул, не реагируя на грубость Джиена.  
— Ладно… а чего тогда хочешь?  
Джиен схватил его за руку и потащил вперед.  
— Минет.  
Блондинчик спросил.  
— Куда мы? У меня есть комната, можем там.  
Джиен остановился и обернулся к нему.  
— Я вроде сказал тебе заткнуться?!  
Паренек попытался вырваться из слишком крепкой хватки Джиена.  
— Отпусти… я передумал.  
Джиен толкнул его к стене, прижал и произнес тихим, угрожающим голосом:  
— Ты сделаешь, как я скажу, Сынхен, и тебе это, нахер, понравиться.  
Блондинчик задрожал. И действия, и интонации Джиена напугали его. Слишком часто он получал колотушки от таких перевозбужденных придурков.  
— Слушай… ты ошибся. Я не Сын…кто-то там. Я Дрю. Отпусти меня и ладушки?  
Джиен улыбнулся и слегка отступил, похлопав Дрю по щеке.  
— Похоже, ты прав, Дрю, а я ошибся.  
Дрю улыбнулся и облегченно выдохнул.  
— Ничего… бывает.  
Джиен отпустил паренька.  
— Видимо, да. Без обид?  
Дрю поправил куртку и покачал головой.  
— Ага, без обид, чувак. Приятного вечера.  
Джиен искренне улыбнулся уходящему Дрю и кашлянул.  
— Хм… и вот еще что…  
Дрю обернулся.  
— Не переживай… болтать не стану.  
Джиен расслабился.  
— Превосходно. Спасибо.  
Дрю улыбнулся и двинулся прочь.  
— Спокойной ночи.  
Джиен затянул шнур вокруг шеи ничего не подозревавшего Дрю и стал сжимать все туже и туже, пока блондинчик не затих.  
— Спокойной ночи, Дрю. Покойся с Богом.

— Неужто сама блудница Иезавель почтила нас своим присутствием?  
Сынхен закатил глаза при этих словах Дэсона и начал хозяйничать на их кухне.  
— Точно-точно. Пришел совращать Сынри, так что берегись.  
Сынри зашел на кухню и дружелюбно сжал руку бойфренда.  
— Мне показалось, кто-то собрался соблазнять меня? Не выйдет, я соблазняюсь только Дэсоном.  
Дэсон поцеловал Сынри в щеку и собрался готовить омлет.  
— Сынхен считает себя весельчаком… как вчера, например, когда он едва не развеселил нас до инфаркта.  
Сынри издал короткий смешок и налил себе кофе.  
— Тебя… это тебя он едва не довел до инфаркта. У меня случилось только, эээ… легкое несварение.  
Сынхен отхлебнул кофе и покачал головой.  
— Боже… приятно, что мамочка с папочкой волнуются обо мне. Ну что я мог поделать, если столкнулся с Джиеном и мы решили уединиться?  
Дэсон стал раскладывать омлет по тарелкам.  
— Ты мог бы прислать сообщение. Я правда очень волновался, Сынхен.  
Сынхен вздохнул и хорошенько поперчил свою порцию.  
— Прости, мамуля. Впредь стану сообщать о каждом своем шаге.  
Сынри шумно поглощал еду.  
— Ну так… не томи. Как прошло?  
Сынхен искоса глянул на него.  
— Что именно тебя интересует?

Дэсон шумно выдохнул, агрессивно намазывая хлебец маслом.  
— Та часть, где вы идете в кафе, а не та, где вы обжимались на церковной парковке.  
Сынхен ухмыльнулся.  
— Ммм… было мило. Джиен сказал, что все время думал обо мне, но был слишком загружен работой.  
Тут Дэсон впервые с прошлого вечера улыбнулся.  
— Здорово. То есть, конечно, ты ему понравился. Почему нет. Ты ведь такой славный.  
Сынри закатил глаза.  
— Может, Сынхен и прав. Ты точно ведешь себя как его мамочка.  
Дэсон показал ему язык.  
— Раз так, тогда ты — его папочка.  
Сынхен подавился омлетом.  
— Блин… тогда понятно, почему я такой ебанутый. О… это кстати, напомнило мне… вчера мы встретили Донука.

Сынри нахмурился.  
— Кто это мы? И где вы его видели?  
Сынхен допил кофе.  
— Когда ужинали с Джиеном. Там оказался Донук, он купил дом неподалеку. Его жена беременна.  
Дэсон распахнул глаза.  
— И как тебе такие новости?  
Сынхен поднялся, чтобы сполоснуть чашку и тарелку.  
— Нормально. Думаю, я даже рад за него. Донук для меня больше никто. Я больше беспокоился, что Джиен догадался о нашем романе и вовсе не старался впечатлить Донука.  
Дэсон тоже подошел вымыть посуду и улыбнулся.  
— Приятно слышать, Сынхен. Может, этот Джиен — как раз то, что тебе сейчас нужно.  
Сынхен обнял Дэсона.  
— Надеюсь, ведь он мне очень нравится. Хоть он и догадался о нас с Донуком, он не стал меня осуждать. И я не стал ему нравиться меньше.  
Дэсон обнял его покрепче.  
— У меня хорошее предчувствие.  
Сынхен с ухмылкой отстранился.  
— У меня тоже. Он такой сексуальный… Не могу поверить, но вчера я кончил прямо в штаны.  
Сынри зарычал из-за стола.  
— Фууу… это была лишняя информация.

— Благословите, отец, ибо я согрешил… я был у исповеди неделю назад. За это время я солгал другу и занимался нечестивыми вещами, которых очень стыжусь, — глаза Джиена увлажнились слезами отчаяния и сожаления.  
Священник внимательно слушал расстроенного юношу.  
— Похоже, ты сильно переживаешь, сын мой. Врать очень плохо, особенно другу.  
Джиен кивнул, его руки были крепко сжаты.  
— Да, отец, я знаю. Я не хотел, но так вышло.  
Священник оглядел раскаивающегося Джиена сквозь решетку исповедальни.  
— Хорошо… больше так не поступай. Насчет нечестивых действий… ты делал это в моногамных отношениях?.  
Джиен провел дрожащей рукой по волосам.  
— Нет, отец… Это было… это…  
Священник посочувствовал его затруднениям и решил помочь.  
— Не посещал ли ты, случайно, дом терпимости?  
Джиен зажмурился, слезы бежали по его щекам.  
— Что-то в этом роде, отец.  
Священник разочарованно покачал головой.  
— Это не есть путь праведный. Подобные люди унизят твою душу, но не возвысят ее.  
Джиен всхлипнул, теперь он рыдал в голос.  
— Да, отец… Я так сожалею.  
Священник поднял руку и начал читать молитву.  
— Ты прощен за грехи, сын мой. Впредь постарайся мыслить ясно. Удовольствия плоти не приведут тебя в царство Божье. Иди с миром и возлюби Господа.  
Джиен вытер слезы и поднялся.  
— Обязательно, отец. Спасибо.

Выйдя из церкви после долгих самоуничижительных молитв, Джиен почувствовал, что теперь он точно готов освободиться от чумы по имени Чхве Сынхен. С момента первой встречи с ним, у ресторана Луиджи, жизнь Джиена превратилась в сплошное страдание. Каким-то образом этому чертову педику постоянно удавалось сбивать его с толку, заставляя совершать глупейшие ошибки… нужно покончить с ним и как можно скорее. Нужно вернуть контроль над своей жизнью, пока распутный педик не утянул его на самое дно или, еще хуже, прямо в ад.

— Доброе утро, Бобби. Как выходные?  
Бобби как раз натягивал лабораторный халат.  
— Неплохо, спасибо, доктор Чхве. А вы в хорошем настроении сегодня.  
Сынхен подошел к юноше, широко улыбаясь.  
— Точно. Я прекрасно провел выходные, а сегодня мы с тобой отправимся на ферму Петерсона на полевые работы.  
Бобби довольно улыбнулся этой новости.  
— Правда? Спасибо большое, что берете меня.  
Сынхен скрестил руки и небрежно прислонился к столу.  
— Благодари не меня, а себя. Ты заслужил эту поездку усердным трудом в лаборатории. Это мне стоит поблагодарить тебя. Так что… благодарю. Итак… кто поведет грузовик, ты или я?  
В итоге грузовик повел Бобби, а Сынхен на пассажирском сиденье просматривал отчеты из лаборатории. Приехав на ферму, оба ученых приготовились выгружать необходимые растения и образцы грунта. Сынхен выдал Бобби список нужного, а сам взял полевой набор для проведения первичных замеров почвы.  
Он уже начал работать, когда к нему подошла девушка.  
— Доктор Чхве… с тех пор, как вы были здесь в последний раз, у Пегги появился малыш.  
Сынхен посмотрел на крохотного розового поросенка в ее руках и улыбнулся.  
— Дженнифер… боже… какой милашка.  
Дженнифер передала ему малыша.  
— Вот… подержите Дэйзи.  
Сынхен поднес поросеночка к лицу и захихикал.  
— Какая ути-путичка. Можно тебя попросить сфотографировать нас с ней?  
Подошел улыбающийся Бобби с набором образцов в руках.  
— Доктор Чхве… познакомите со своим приятелем?  
Сынхен обернулся.  
— Бобби! Поздоровайся с Дэйзи. Разве она не прелесть?  
Бобби улыбнулся и осторожно погладил поросенка.  
— Еще какая прелесть.  
Повернувшись к Дженнифер, он сказал.  
— Здравствуйте, я Бобби Ким… ассистент доктора Чхве.  
Дженнифер смущенно улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Приятно познакомиться. Я Дженнифер Петерсон. Не хотите посмотреть на остальных поросят?  
Тут встрял Сынхен.  
— Я хочу! Прошу, пойдем, посмотрим.  
Дженнифер рассмеялась и жестом пригласила следовать за ней.  
— И почему я не удивилась? Они в сарае.

Джиен сидел в своем кабинете и изо всех сил пытался думать о работе, а не о том, как скоро он сможет расчленить Сынхена. Но тут на чертежном столе зажужжал телефон. Открыв сообщение, Джиен замер при виде надувшего губы Сынхена с маленьким поросенком в руках. Подпись под фотографией сообщала: «А этот поросенок хнычет «еще, еще, еще»*  
Джиен с силой бросил телефон на стол, что его экран разлетелся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Детская песенка, на которую намекает цитата  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ei0uIZu9_WE


	5. Называй меня Ларри

Пыхтящий Бобби затащил в лабораторию последнее оборудование из грузовика. Он заглянул в кабинет Сынхена, где старший коллега усердно стучал по клавишам ноутбука.  
— Простите, доктор Чхве… я вам сегодня еще нужен?  
Было уже начало шестого и Бобби вымотался после первого дня полевых работ… вымотан, но доволен.  
Сынхен коротко глянул на него и сразу вернулся к работе.  
— Нет… все ок, — поклацав еще пару минут, он поднял глаза и улыбнулся. — Прости, не хотел сбиться с мысли. Спасибо за помощь сегодня. Надеюсь, практика оказалась полезной?  
Бобби с энтузиазмом покивал головой.  
— Еще как. Я люблю лабораторию, но на ферме было… было… короче, мне очень-очень понравилось. Спасибо, что взяли меня, доктор Чхве.  
Сынхен усмехнулся и расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла.  
— Ты заработал эту поездку и тебе нужен опыт. Выглядишь устало… иди домой и хорошенько отдохни. Завтра мы будем обрабатывать полученные данные.  
Бобби провел рукой по волосам и вздохнул.  
— Здорово. Мне кажется, что половина образцов почвы осталась на мне. А вы не уходите, доктор Чхве? Вы, наверное, устали не меньше.  
Сынхен потянулся.  
— Скоро пойду. Нужно внести кое-какие записи в компьютер, пока не забыл.  
Бобби нахмурился и вошел в кабинет.  
— Я бы мог остаться и помочь, если хотите. Я не против.  
Сынхен помотал головой, отклоняя предложение.  
— Спасибо, что предложил, но это мой личный проект. Помнишь Дженнифер Петерсон и ее поросят?  
Слегка покраснев, Бобби кивнул.  
— Да… конечно, помню.  
Сынхен приподнял бровь и хищно улыбнулся.  
— Если тебе интересно, могу дать ее номер. Она ни с кем не встречается и очень приятная.  
От такого предложения Бобби стал пунцовым.  
— Так это и есть ваш проект? Служба знакомств?  
Сынхен издал короткий смешок.  
— И за что только ты мне понравился? Нет, умник, это не служба знакомств. Я помогаю Дженнифер с ее свинками, точнее с их кормом.  
Бобби удивился.  
— Но это же не совсем ваша специализация? В смысле… свиньи млекопитающие, а не растения… не сочтите за грубость, доктор Чхве.  
Сынхен наклонил голову и криво усмехнулся.  
— Плоховато соображаешь, Бобби… хоть они и млекопитающие, но едят что?  
Бобби смущенно пожал плечами.  
— Я городской житель. Полагаю, свиньи едят помои.  
Сынхен сморщил нос от отвращения.  
— Неверно. Хотя свиньи, действительно, всеядные существа, сейчас на фермах их кормят фруктами и, что более важно, зерновыми культурами, над улучшением которых я как раз работаю.  
Бобби был впечатлен.  
— Я всегда узнаю от вас что-то новое, доктор Чхве.  
Сынхен усмехнулся.  
— Иди домой… ты уже заговариваешься.

Сухек брел по темнеющим улицам внимательно высматривая кого-нибудь, кто мог бы ему полезен.  
— Эй, высокий и сексуальный… ищешь развлечений?  
Сухек вежливо улыбнулся темноволосому пареньку, которому, судя по виду, совсем не помешали бы чашка кофе и хорошая порция еды.  
— Привет, меня зовут Ли Сухек, я работаю в журнале Пульс.  
Улыбка паренька тут же увяла.  
— О… рад за тебя.  
Он отвернулся и молча пошел прочь. Не смутившись, Сухек кашлянул.  
— А что, если я куплю тебе еды?  
Брюнет остановился и снова повернулся к журналисту.  
— А что, если ты дашь мне денег и я сам куплю себе еду?  
Сухек улыбнулся и подошел к нему поближе.  
— Можно и так, но тогда мы оба будем есть в одиночестве. Да ладно… решайся. Поужинаем вместе? Сам выбирай где… эээ… не расслышал, как тебя зовут?  
Паренек оглядел высокую и стройную фигуру Сухека.  
— Хмм… а я не называл свое имя. Ладно… поужинаем… но как только ты сделаешь что-нибудь не то — я сваливаю. Ясно?  
Сухек кивнул и слегка улыбнулся.  
— Ясно.  
Паренек подозрительно посмотрел на него и направился дальше.  
— Чего уставился?  
Сухек поспешил догнать его и приноровиться к его шагу.  
— Так просто. Подумал, что же такого я могу сотворить, чтобы заставит тебя сбежать.  
Паренек поднял бровь и ехидно посмотрел на Сухека, затем открыл дверь в маленькую забегаловку и резко отпустил ее, почти пристукнув Сухека.  
— Ой… похоже, я заслужил.  
Темноволосый паренек уже уселся за столик и выглянув из-за меню, сказал.  
— Ага, заслужил. Еще одна подъебка и я уйду. Понял?  
Сухек слегка кивнул и тоже взял меню.  
— Понял. И прости, пожалуйста. Больше не буду.

Когда принесли еду, Сухек улыбнулся.  
— Ну теперь-то я могу узнать твое имя?  
Паренек отхлебнул свой напиток и пожал плечами.  
— Называй меня Ларри.  
Сухек отставил кофе и поднял бровь.  
— Ларри? Это настоящее имя?  
Ларри улыбнулся и принялся за картошку.  
— Пусть будет Ларри. Так чего тебе надо от меня, мистер Ли? Если тебе не нужен секс, то что тогда? Ты женат что ли?  
Сухек покачал головой и усмехнулся такой идее.  
— Нет, никакой жены. И сразу скажу — никакой девушки. В данный момент я без бойфренда. Перейду к делу, Ларри… я делаю материал о сбежавших ребятах, которые живут на улицах. Ты сможешь рассказать мне что-нибудь об этом?  
Ларри уставился на свою еду, внезапно потеряв аппетит.  
— Мне пора. Мне пофиг на твой дурацкий журнал и твою писанину. Спасибо за еду.  
Сухек ухватил Ларри за руку, не давая ему подняться.  
— Ларри… послушай… пожалуйста, — он вытащил из кармана фотографию и показал Ларри. —  
Присмотрись. Ты знаешь этого мальчика? Его семья очень волнуется за него. Последний раз он связывался с матерью более восьми месяцев назад. Он хотел вернуться домой в Небраску, Ларри. И после этого он пропал. Прошу… его семья беспокоится за него… как и твоя о тебе, уверен.  
Ларри посмотрел на Сухека и в его глазах мелькнуло узнавание, но сразу сменилось безразличием.  
— Прости… никогда в жизни не видел этого лоха. А теперь, раз ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал, я пошел.  
Сухек продолжал крепко сжимать его руку.  
— Возьми, по крайней мере, мою визитку… пожалуйста.  
Ларри подозрительно прищурился.  
— Зачем это?  
Сухек всунул визитку ему в руку.  
— Вдруг вспомнишь что-то или если тебе понадобится друг. Звони в любое время, Ларри. Сотовый записан на обороте.  
Ларри вырвал руку, посмотрел на визитку и быстро пошел на выход.  
— Иди нафиг.

— Сынхен? Ты дома? — Дэсон открыл дверь в квартиру своего друга и соседа и заглянул внутрь. — Сынхен? Ты тут?  
Дэсон прошел в кухню и замер на месте, зажав рот рукой, чтобы не захохотать. Он обнаружил Сынхена, однако его друг не замечал его из-за наушников. Дэсон осторожно достал телефон и начал снимать ту неописуемую сцену, что предстала перед его глазами. Его бесценный друг, одетый лишь в крошечный халатик с леопардовым принтом, крутил задницей что есть сил. Дэсон старался не думать о виде спереди. На голове Сынхена была надета розовая повязка, придерживавшая волосы, а на лице, насколько можно было разглядеть, нанесена зеленая маска. А уж когда Сынхен запел… громко и фальшиво… Дэсон и вовсе схватился за бока от смеха.  
— Как дела, киска… Воу… воу… воу… Как дела кошечка… воу… воу… воу…* ОЙ, БЛИН! —  
Сынхен выдернул наушники из ушей и схватился рукой за сердце, глядя на Дэсона. — Ты, засранец! Какого ты вломился без приглашения?!  
Дэсон застыл, но с первым же взглядом на Сынхена, снова залился смехом.  
— Ой… прости, Сынхен… я стучал… и звал тебя… но ты был слишком занят, чтобы услышать. Боже… когда следующее выступление? Хочу привести Сынри.  
Ничуть не смущенный Сынхен скрестил руки.  
— Очень смешно. Вламываешься, да еще и шутки шутишь?  
Дэсон закрыл глаза, чтобы снова не рассмеяться.  
— Прости, Сынхен. Ты прав, но… не могу разговаривать серьезно, когда ты стоишь тут в мини-халатике из-под которого свисает член.  
Сынхен глянул вниз и ахнул.  
— Черт! Должно быть сел при стирке! О, нет! — Сынхен сбежал и через несколько минут появился одетый в пижамные штаны и футболку. — Прости, Дэ. А зачем ты пришел?  
Дэсон наконец-то смог отдышаться.  
— Сухек закончил работу, не хочешь посидеть, выпить кофе или пива?  
Сынхен кивнул и схватил телефон с ключами.  
— Еще бы. Сто лет его не видел.

— Тебе стоит быть поосторожнее в том районе. Там на кого только не наткнешься, — Сынри поставил бутылки с пивом на журнальный столик.  
Дэсон, сидевший на диване, подтянул под себя ноги и взял у Сынри пиво.  
— А ты не можешь бродить там не по ночам, а днем? Думается, так безопаснее.  
Сухек поднял бровь и посмотрел на друга.  
— Могу, конечно. Только тогда я узнаю даже меньше, чем сегодня. В темное время есть хотя бы шанс встретить желающих поговорить.  
Сынхен уселся в кресло напротив Сухека и положил ноги тому на колени.  
— Думаешь, тебе удастся найти этого беглеца?  
Сухек начал массировать ступни Сынхена и сказал.  
— Если честно…сомневаюсь. Скорее всего, он передумал возвращаться или лежит где-то мертвый от передоза.  
Дэсон нахмурился и прижался к Сынри.  
— Как грустно. Сколько ему было лет?  
Продолжая массаж, Сухек вздохнул.  
— Когда он сбежал из дома восемь месяцев назад, ему было шестнадцать, теперь семнадцать.  
Дэсон положил голову на плечо Сынри.  
— Печально. У него вся жизнь была впереди.  
Сынри поцеловал Дэсона в лоб.  
— Малыш, Сухек просто давит на жалость. Этот паренек вполне может быть сейчас весел и бодр.  
Сухек согласно кивнул.  
— Точно. Хочу поработать под прикрытием, чтобы история получилась поинтереснее.  
Сынхен озадаченно нахмурился.  
— В смысле? Собираешься тоже жить на улице, чтобы найти этого парнишку?  
Сухек кивнул и отпил большой глоток пива.  
— Да, именно. Я выгляжу моложе своих лет. Вполне сойду за одного из этих ребят… так я смогу попасть в их мир. Иначе мне никак не добыть материал для статьи.  
Дэсон выпрямился и уставился на Сухека.  
— Выглядит опасно. Я голосую против.  
Сынри положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Полегче, мамочка. Сухек уже большой мальчик.  
Сухек с улыбкой посмотрел на парочку на диване.  
— Спасибо, что беспокоитесь обо мне, но мой редактор уже одобрил мою идею. Уверен, из этого выйдет отличная статья.  
Дэсон надулся и скрестил руки.  
— Остановить я тебя не могу, но я по прежнему против.

Сынхен вставил ключ в замок, Сухек стоял позади, нервно потирая шею.  
— Ну… как продвигается твоя работа?  
Сынхен открыл дверь и повернулся к Сухеку.  
— Спасибо, очень неплохо. Когда начинаешь работать под прикрытием?  
Сухек прислонился к дверному косяку и скрестил руки.  
— Через несколько дней. Нужно немного изменить внешность.  
Сынхен серьезно кивнул.  
— Будь поосторожнее.  
Сухек ухмыльнулся и приблизился к Сынхену.  
— Будешь переживать за меня?  
Сынхен усмехнулся и оттолкнул Сухека.  
— Сам знаешь, что буду. Может и не так, как Дэсон, но я волнуюсь за тебя.  
Сухек снова прижался к нему.  
— Ты собираешься отправить меня, так сказать, на бой, без прощального секса?  
Сынхен отпрянул от друга и шумно выдохнул.  
— Сухек, ты знаешь, я тебя очень люблю…  
— Но… — Сухек наклонил голову и посмотрел на него из-под челки.  
Сынхен нежно улыбнулся и взял его за руку.  
— Но это больше не повториться. Тогда я был слишком несчастен из-за Донука.  
Сухек сжал его руку и нежно поцеловал.  
— Хочется верить, что была и другая причина.  
Сынхен изобразил наимилейшую улыбку и погладил Сухека по щеке.  
— Ну, конечно, была. Ты чертовски неотразим, а я был чертовски пьян.  
Сухек рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
— Теперь мне полегчало.  
Сынхен закатил глаза и клюнул его в щеку.  
— Ой, да ладно. Ты же не несчастный влюбленный… это был просто секс.  
Сухек ухмыльнулся и поиграл бровями.  
— Отличнейший секс.  
Сынхен рассмеялся и подавил зевок.  
— Разве не каждый секс хорош?  
Сухек покачал головой и обнял друга.  
— Иногда секс бывает выдающийся, сам знаешь. У меня будет с собой телефон, чтобы звонить на работу.  
Сынхен отстранился и посмотрел на него.  
— Хорошо, это разумно.  
Сухек улыбнулся и повернулся к выходу.  
— Хотел, чтобы ты знал, если нужно будет связаться. Я тоже буду беспокоиться о тебе. Только, прошу, не говори Дэсону.  
Сынхен смущенно поморгал.  
— О чем? Что ты будешь обо мне беспокоиться?  
Сухек широко улыбнулся.  
— Нет, про телефон. Он станет мне постоянно названивать, в порядке ли я, если узнает. Спокойной ночи, Сынхен. Увидимся, когда увидимся.  
Сынхен смотрел, как он спускается по лестнице.  
— Спокойной ночи, Сухек. Береги себя.

Джиен ожидал своей очереди в офисе Веризон. Из-за чертового педика он разбил телефон, и теперь терял время на приобретение нового. Наконец, к нему подошла симпатичная блондинка по имени Лена, при виде которой Джиен выкрутил очарование на полную.  
— Мистер Квон… чем я могу вам помочь?  
Джиен со смущенным видом улыбнулся.  
— Здравствуйте. Я по глупости уронил на работе телефон с лестницы. Боюсь, его теперь только заменить.  
Лена улыбнулась и забрала у него телефон.  
— Такое часто случается. Подумайте о приобретении защитного чехла для нового телефона.  
Джиен направился следом за ней к кассе, попутно рассматривая ее фигуру.  
— Так и сделаю. Предлагайте, что считаете нужным, я доверяю вашему мнению.  
Лена улыбнулась и застучала по клавиатуре.  
— Благодарю, мистер Квон. Вы очень добры.  
Джиен навис над стойкой.  
— Пожалуйста… и, прошу вас, называйте меня Джиен. Мое имя так редко произносят настолько симпатичные губки.  
Лена застыла и слегка покраснела.  
— Мистер… эээ… Джиен… вы же не заигрываете со мной, а?  
Джиен ухмыльнулся.  
— Ни в коем случае не хотел вас обидеть, просто вы настолько красивая, что трудно сдержаться. Простите… я буду следить за собой.  
Лена быстро огляделась, чтобы убедиться, что никто из коллег их не слышит.  
— Нет… в смысле… обычно я не флиртую с покупателями, но…  
Улыбка Джиена стала еще шире, он придвинулся поближе, заставив этим ее дыхание сбиться. Подцепить такую простодушную девицу совсем нетрудно… проще даже, чем снимать уличных гомо-парнишек.  
— Могу ли я пригласить вас выпить после работы?

Как только они вошли в квартиру, Джиен, жадно покрывая ее поцелуями, прижал Лену к стене. Против чего она никак не возразила. Напротив, то, как она застонала, когда руки Джиена пробрались ей под майку и охватили груди, намекало, что она хочет и готова.  
— Сделаешь минет, Лена? — она открыла глаза, провела языком по полным губам и кивнула. — Пойдем в спальню.  
Джиен предпочитал контролировать ситуацию, особенно в сексе. Он попросил Лену раздеться и встать на четвереньки, а сам остался стоять рядом с кроватью полностью одетым. Почти полностью — брюки и белье были спущены, чтобы блондиночка могла добраться до эрегированного члена и теперь она сосала его член с жадностью. Джиен запустил руки в перчатках ей в волосы, задавая амплитуду движений, заставляя ее принимать его член все глубже. Он запрокинул голову в экстазе и начал так безжалостно вбиваться в ее рот, что у Лены даже слезы выступили на глазах.  
— Поднимись ветер с севера… и принесись с юга, повей на сад мой, и польются ароматы его! Пусть придет возлюбленный мой в сад свой и вкушает сладкие плоды его! **  
Она начал изливаться внутрь ее глотки, Лена вытаращила глаза, она почти задохнулась, его сперма оказалась горькой на вкус. Освободившись, она сделала глубокий вдох и скривила нос в отвращении.  
— Какого хера это было? Я почти задохнулась из-за твоей спермы.  
Джиен застегнул ширинку и посмотрел на обнаженную Лену, все еще пытавшуюся откашляться.  
— Грешно расходовать драгоценное семя впустую. Считай, тебе повезло его проглотить.  
Лена поднялась и схватила халат.  
— Не ощущаю счастья. Меня только тошнит, ты, извращенец.  
Джиен застегнул пояс и прищурился на нее.  
— А ведь я даже собирался трахнуть тебя. Но теперь я ухожу, не стоишь ты того.  
Лена помассировала челюсть, уже начинавшую болеть от Джиенова обращения.  
— Ты собирался? Свали на хрен, урод, и не появляйся в моем магазине.

Джиен ехал в джипе по городу, внутренне кипя от событий сегодняшнего вечера.  
— Грязная шлюха! Не стоило тратить мое бесценное семя на эту подстилку! Да она даже сосать как следует не умеет, не то, что С…  
Джиен долбанул по рулю кулаком, Сынхен снова возник в его мыслях.  
— НЕТ! НЕТ! ТОЛЬКО НЕ ЭТОТ ГРЕБАНЫЙ ПЕДИК! Господь… Господь испытывает меня этим чертовым гомиком. Я выстою… этой дряни не удастся утянуть меня в ад!  
Джиен вышел из джипа и начал прочесывать темнеющие улицы.  
— Эй, милый… хочешь развлечься?  
Джиен обернулся и увидел молодого брюнетика.  
— Еще как. Как тебя зовут?  
Брюнетик подошел поближе и взял Джиена под руку.  
— Называй меня Ларри.  
Джиен усмехнулся.  
— Что ж, Ларри, а меня ты можешь называть спасителем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *песенка Тома Джонса, которую пел Сынхен)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=12&v=YG1c3Oasifc
> 
> **Библия. Ветхий завет. Песнь песней 4:16


	6. В гостях

— Спаситель? Боже… так ты из религиозных фанатиков?  
Они приближались к джипу и Джиен крепко удерживал Ларри за локоть.  
— Нет, я не фанатик.  
Ларри закатил глаза и фыркнул.  
— Ага, от религиозного не отказываешься? Ладно… только… я думаю, каждому свое, но давай сейчас обойдемся без религиозных штук?  
Когда они подошли к багажнику джипа, Ларри обернулся.  
— Деньги вперед, ладно?  
Джиен потянулся за бумажником и загадочно улыбнулся.  
— Почему минет? — Ларри спокойно стоял с вытянутой ладонью, ожидая оплаты. — Для тебя… восемьдесят баксов.  
Джиен вытащил четыре двадцатки и вложил их в руку Ларри.  
— Если останусь доволен, еще добавлю.  
Ларри сунул деньги в карман, как показалось Джиену, без особого энтузиазма.  
— Да что ты? — юноша слегка подколол его. — Так ты собираешься спасти мою душу?  
Пристально глядя на него, Джиен усмехнулся.  
— Что-то типа того.  
Ларри посмотрел выжидающе.  
— Ну так… продолжим в машине или как?  
Джиен покачал головой.  
— На колени.  
Ларри опустил глаза на холодный асфальт, потом снова посмотрел на Джиена.  
— Разве в джипе будет не удобнее?  
Но Джиен, которого уже просто достали все сегодняшние шлюхи, силой принудил его опуститься.  
— Я сказал, на колени!

Ларри, не ожидавший такого сильного толчка, плюхнулся на землю, попытавшись смягчить падение руками. Ладони теперь саднили и кровоточили, колени тоже болели, а в джинсах появилась дыра. Он с трудом поднялся и отряхнулся.  
— Эй! Не прикольно! Я сваливаю!  
Когда Ларри развернулся, чтобы уйти, Джиен ухватил его за шиворот и дернул назад.  
— Разбежался! Я кое-чего хочу и я это получу, Богом клянусь.  
Ларри попытался вырваться, пинаясь и размахивая руками.  
— Думаешь, теперь я стану отсасывать тебе?! С ума сошел, отпусти, хренов извращенец!  
Джиен пришел в бешенство, сегодня уже второй раз какая-то дерьмовая шлюха называла его извращенцем.  
— Никуда ты не уйдешь… я избавлю твою презренную душу от развратной жизни… ты, неблагодарная тварь.  
Ларри рассмеялся ему в лицо.  
— Облизывание твоего мини-члена спасет мою душу? Серьезно?  
Усмешка Джиена стала еще более угрожающей, руки сомкнулись на горле Ларри.  
— Только конченый педик мог подумать такое. Освобождаю твою душу от сего греховного тела.  
Осознание заставило Ларри широко распахнуть глаза. Он удвоил усилия, царапая и пиная Джиена. В конце концов, Джиена это достало и он потянулся вниз к ноге и вытащил большой охотничий нож. Но прежде, чем он успел перерезать глотку Ларри, тот имел наглость плюнуть ему в лицо.  
Джиен возблагодарил Бога, что тот присматривает за ним, и что дал ему достаточно ума отодвинуть от себя тело Ларри, прежде чем провести острым лезвием поперек глотки. У него не было ни малейшего желания вымокнуть в нечистой гомосексуальной крови, слюна на лице и так причиняла Джиену достаточно страданий.  
Простой акт спасения души настолько истощил его, что Джиену хватило сил лишь сползти на землю у джипа и наблюдать, как кровь Ларри вытекает на асфальт. Сегодня ему ни за что не закопать гребаного педика… черт.

Сынхен почти свалился с кровати, внезапно разбуженный непрекращающимся звонком в дверь. Он, буквально, грохнулся на пол, потому что не смог высвободить ноги, каким-то образом, запутавшиеся в простынях.  
— О, блин… ой! Боже… надеюсь, это вопрос жизни и смерти…  
Он поднял телефон, чтобы узнать который час и сощурил глаза от яркости экрана.  
— Два часа ночи… дважды блин!  
Завернувшись в халатик с леопардовым принтом, он направился к дверям и неутихающему звонку. Он тяжело оперся на интерком и нажал кнопку, чтобы пообщаться со своим мучителем.  
— Кто там?  
Он сразу узнал этот прерывающийся голос.  
— Сынхен… впусти меня… пожалуйста.  
Он машинально нажал кнопку замка, сон с него моментально слетел, а в крови забурлил адреналин.  
— Джиен?! Ох ты ж, боже мой! Поднимайся!

Джиен открыл дверь в квартиру Сынхена и огляделся в поисках хозяина. Не обнаружив его, он тут же направился в кухню и принялся смывать кровь с лица, вздрагивая, когда касался царапин на щеках. Он схватил полотенце и принялся осторожно вытирать избитое лицо.  
Как только Сынхен осознал, что у его дверей оказался Джиен, то тут же кинулся в спальню, чтобы стереть ночной крем и снять головную повязку с леопардовым принтом. Он почистил зубы, сбрызнулся одеколоном и нанес блеск на губы… все это заняло у него ровно три минуты и он тут же бросился встречать Джиена. Вот вам и доказательство… свидание может случиться… неожиданно.  
— Джиен… Привет!  
Джиен отвернулся от раковины и постарался улыбнуться как можно приветливее в полумрак комнаты, но у него это плохо получилось.  
— Сынхен… я…  
Сынхен включил верхний свет и ахнул. Он кинулся к Джиену.  
— Боже мой… Джиен! Что с тобой случилось?

— Я в порядке… ой… правда.  
Джиен вздрогнул, когда Сынхен начал обрабатывать его лицо. Они находились в крохотной ванной, Джиен сидел на крышке унитаза, а Сынхен хлопотал над ним. Как-то слишком для внезапной свиданки, но Сынхену льстило, что в беде Джиен обратился именно к нему.  
— Прости, если сделал больно, — Сынхен взглянул Джиену в глаза и продолжил обрабатывать раны. — Так… что же случилось? Выглядит, будто ты бился с каким-то животным или вроде того.  
Джиен вспомнил, как Ларри пинал и царапал его, располосовав лицо. Он перезал глотку этого сукина сына с огромным наслаждением. К сожалению, из-за этой твари он совершенно обессилел и не смог закопать тело в обычном месте. Естественно, он временно припрятал Ларри в мусорном баке на стройплощадке. Работа там была приостановлена и Джиен планировал убрать тело утром.  
Джиен прижал руку, судя по отеку, один из пальцев был сломан.  
— Ужасно глупо. Был невнимателен на стройке и рухнул на кучу кирпичей. Я идиот.

Сынхен перешел к руке, очищая и дезинфицируя ранки и царапины, как недавно лицо.  
— Если это случилось на работе, почему никто тебе не помог на месте? Разве твоим нанимателям не нужно убедиться, что ты в порядке? Ведь иначе они понесут ответственность.  
Джиен нахмурился, глядя на склоненную над его рукой голову Сынхена… а не такой уж он и тупой.  
— Ладно… расскажу как было на самом деле. Ты слишком сообразительный, чтобы вешать тебе лапшу на уши.  
Сынхен поднял голову, он был озадачен.  
— Так ты… ты не поранился на стройке? Ты мне соврал?!  
Джиен улыбнулся наисладчайшей улыбкой.  
— Соврал, но не совсем.  
Сынхен выпустил его руку и поднялся, прислонившись к стене.  
— Тогда расскажи всю правду, Джиен. Это… другой парень сделал? Ты был с… то есть… мы с тобой не в отношениях, так что…  
Джиен поднялся следом, теперь он оказался совсем близко от Сынхена и сказал, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Ты прав… это сделал парень.  
Сынхен сжал челюсти, стараясь сдержать разочарование. Джиен поднял неповрежденную руку и погладил Сынхена по щеке.  
— Это был я… я тот парень. Вся часть про стройку — правда, кроме одной маленькой детали. Я оказался там во внерабочее время и мои работодатели будут недовольны. Это нарушение техники безопасности. Мне было неловко признаться, что я так облажался. Так что я сам виноват.  
Сынхен облегченно выдохнул. Он прижал одну руку к груди, а вторую положил Джиену на плечо.  
— Слава богу! Я уж было подумал… ну, я решил, что ты был с кем-то другим, а потом пришел сюда.  
Джиен усмехнулся и почти поцеловал его в губы.  
— Надо быть совсем уж сволочью, чтобы так поступить.  
Сынхен, закрыв глаза, лизнул его губы.  
— Конченой сволочью.

Дэсон открыл своим ключом дверь в квартиру Сынхена и сунув внутрь голову, позвал:  
— Сынхен! Мне нужно немного сливок… Сынри забыл…  
Сынхен выскочил из спальни, тщательно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
— Боже, Дэ… потише, только семь утра.  
— Чего ты такой раздраженный с утра? Опять всю ночь смотрел видео с поросятками на ютюбе?  
Сынхен закатил глаза и взял кружку.  
— Один раз! Это случилось только один раз! И не всю ночь, а пару часов. Вам стоит составлять список покупок, у меня тут не магазин, знаешь ли.  
Дэсон поднял бровь и взял емкость со сливками.  
— Но у тебя всегда есть все необходимое, что весьма удобно.  
Сынхен отобрал у него сливки, чтобы налить немного себе в свежезаваренный кофе.  
— Ха-ха. умора. Забирай сливки и проваливай.  
Дэсон внимательно осмотрел дуга.  
— Что-то вид у тебя неважный. Снова заболел?  
Сынхен покачал головой и бросил взгляд на закрытую дверь.  
— Вчера ко мне пришел Джиен…  
Дэсон игриво пошевелил бровями.  
— Ах, вот оно что… теперь понятно. Тогда почему ты не рад и не счастлив? Ооо… он никакой в постели?  
Сынхен зыркнул на него.  
— Это все, о чем ты можешь думать?  
Дэсон насмешливо наклонился к нему.  
— Я? А разве не ты все время жаловался, что не с кем потрахаться?  
Сынхен нахмурился и ткнул в емкость со сливками.  
— Разве Сынри не ждет тебя с этим?  
Дэсон отрицательно помахал рукой и поставил сливки на столешницу.  
— Сынри подождет… рассказывай давай. В чем дело? Маленький член? Скорострел? Не стоит?  
Сынхен покачал головой.  
— Все в порядке у него с членом. Мы просто спали… ну, он сильно поранился.  
Дэсон ахнул и прижал руку ко рту.  
— О, боже… как это случилось?

Из ванной послышался шум и Сынхен понял, что Джиен тоже проснулся. Он принялся подталкивать Дэсона по направлению к выходу.  
— Я позвоню тебе позже. Не хочу, чтобы Джиен подумал, что мы тут его обсуждали.  
Дэсон хихикнул, когда его почти выпнули из квартиры.  
— И с чего бы ему такое подумать? Передавай от меня привет… и сожаления по поводу его… травмы.  
Сынхен окатил его ледяным взглядом.  
— Прекрати! Он не член травмировал… боже… уйди уже!  
Дэсон почти плакал от смеха, но постарался сдержаться.  
— Прости, прости. Тебе вернуть потом сливки?  
Сынхен раздраженно покачал головой.  
— Оставьте себе, — не успел Дэсон ответить, как дверь захлопнулась прям перед его носом.  
Сынхен сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, успокаиваясь после нелепых выпадов Дэсона, затем направился в спальню. Он был несколько разочарован, что прошлой ночью Джиен оказался не способен ни на какой секс. Понятно, что он изранен и измучен, но от небольшого минета ему бы точно полегчало. К сожалению, Джиен отключился прежде, чем он успел начать хоть что-то, поэтому Сынхен осторожно угнездился у него под бочком и забылся беспокойным сном.

— Джиен, как самочувствие?  
Джиен был в ванной, копался в аптечке и искал что-нибудь для щеки. Он думал, что там началось воспаление, потому что щека припухла и горела огнем. Он был совсем не в настроении играть в семью с этим придурком.  
Сынхен заглянул в ванную через приоткрытую дверь.  
— Джиен… ты там в порядке?  
Джиену было больно даже улыбаться и от этого он злился еще больше, ну почему назойливый педик никак не отстанет?  
— Я в порядке, просто все болит.  
Так как Сынхен увидел, что Джиен возится у раковины, а не использует туалет, он решился войти.  
— Приготовить тебе завтрак? — когда Джиен обернулся к нему, Сынхен ахнул. — Ох ты ж… Джиен, похоже, у тебя началось заражение, — он потянулся и пощупал ладонью его лоб. — И кажется, у тебя температура. Сейчас оденусь и отвезу тебя к врачу.  
Джиен покачал головой и тут же пожалел об этом из-за волны боли.  
— Нет… ничего. Спасибо, но я позвоню своему врачу и сам поеду. Ты и так много сделал… уж поверь. Оставишь меня ненадолго?  
Сынхен улыбнулся и поцеловал его в здоровую щеку.  
— Конечно. Я подожду в спальне. Не спеши.  
Как только дверь закрылась, Джиен снова влез в аптечку и достал Эритромицин*. Проглотив таблетку, он умылся и отправился к Сынхену.

— Сынхен, я случайно увидел бутылочку в твоем шкафчике. Прости, не хотел бы разводить панику, но… ты заболел, малыш?  
От такого ласкового обращения Сынхен покраснел, он покачал головой.  
— Нет… забыл, что они у меня есть. Я болел несколько месяцев назад, но от этих таблеток у меня началось расстройство желудка. Доктор заменил их на другой антибиотик. Нужно их выбросить.  
Джиен кивнул и потряс бутылочку.  
— Я выкину. Вообще-то, я их просто смою в унитаз, не переживай.  
Джиен вернулся в ванную, выкинул бутылочку в урну и нажал кнопку смыва. Затем ссыпал в карман таблетки, которые держал в ладони.  
Когда они прощались в дверях, Джиен поцеловал Сынхена в губы.  
— Еще раз спасибо. Я возьму несколько отгулов, чтобы как следует поправиться.  
Сынхен кивнул, он чувствовал беспокойство и облегчение одновременно.  
— Рад слышать. Тебе это необходимо. Тут лучше перебдеть.  
Джиен усмехнулся, размышляя как бы ему половчее прикопать этого педика.  
— Ты совершенно прав. Никогда не знаешь, что может прикончить тебя в цвете лет.  
Сынхен нахмурился, замечание показалось ему совсем не смешным.  
— Боже… как мрачно. Я только хотел сказать, чтобы ты не запускал лечение.  
Джиен прижал его к стене своим весом и стал целовать шею, потихоньку добравшись до уха.  
— Прости… неудачная шутка. Я вообще люблю черный юмор.  
Ощущения от губ Джиена, касающихся его кожи, от его, так тесно прижатого тела, заставили Сынхена застонать.  
— Ни… ничего. Я просто… ох… беспокоюсь за тебя. Позвонишь мне потом, пожалуйста?  
Джиен лизнул его ухо, потом отстранился и посмотрел в глаза.  
— Позвоню. Мне сегодня нужно разобраться с кое-какими делами и мне очень жаль, что эти дела — не ты.  
Сынхен непонимающе свел брови.  
— Эээ… что?  
Джиен потряс головой, стараясь собраться с мыслями.  
— Ничего, заговариваюсь из-за температуры должно быть. Я позвоню.  
Спускаясь по лестнице, Джиен не смог сдержать смешок.  
— Скоро… Я упокою тебя, уже совсем скоро.

Покидая квартиру Сынхена, Джиен вовсе не собирался вызывать или посещать врача. Он собирался принимать антибиотик, украденный у Сынхена и надеяться на лучшее. А еще он полагал, что очищение, как физическое, в ванной, так и душевное, через молитвы, поможет ему полностью избавиться от инфекции.  
Он постарался забыть о боли и направил джип к той стройплощадке, где он бесцеремонно швырнул в мусорку тело Ларри. Сучонок не заслужил погребения на тайном кладбище Джиена, но и оставить его валяться в мусорке нельзя.  
Джиен знал, кто виноват во всем этом чертовом бардаке — Сынхен! Если бы этот озабоченный педрила не заставил его разбить телефон, его драгоценное семя никогда не бы не оказалось в глотке той гребаной магазинной шлюхи. И тогда бы он не был так небрежен из-за ярости и не потратил бы время и усилия на педерастического мелкого хрена Ларри, чья мерзопакостная душонка не стоила спасения.

Когда он приблизился к стройплощадке, его накрыло дурное предчувствие… мусорного бака не было на месте. Блядь! Огромный металлический мусорный бак не мог раствориться в воздухе. Неужели у него глюки из-за температуры?  
Джиен в ярости засадил кулаком по рулю и заорал от боли.  
— ААА…. БЛЯДЬ! ХРЕНОВ ПЕДРИЛА… ПОРУШИЛ ВСЮ МОЮ ГРЕБАНУЮ ЖИЗНЬ!  
Прежде чем уехать, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов в попытке успокоиться. Необходимо разыскать мусорный бак… необходимо найти труп чертова педика и закопать его, где следует. Проблем от него больше, чем он того стоит. Если честно, Джиен уже начал задумываться, а почему он вообще пытается спасти этих мерзких ублюдков.


	7. Старые друзья

Домой Джиен добрался уже почти вменяемым, хотя ярость клокотала в нем как вулкан, готовая прорваться наружу при первой возможности. Первым делом он снял с себя всю одежду и сложил в мусорный мешок. Затем помчался в ванную, чтобы смыть с себя малейшие следы прикосновений мерзкого Ларри и гадостного Сынхена. Он почти физически ощущал в крови нечестивую заразу, от одной мысли об этом его знобило. После интенсивного мытья под обжигающе-горячим душем Джиен почувствовал сонливость. Он прошел в спальню и тяжело оперся на туалетный столик. Затем протер зеркало полотенцем и мрачно уставился на свое избитое лицо, по щекам потекли слезы.  
— Господь… я знаю, ты испытываешь меня… я это знаю…. Но… почему? Почему, Бог мой? —  
Джиен изо всех сил врезал кулаком по зеркалу. — ЧЕРТ!  
Он совсем забыл о поврежденной руке и теперь она отозвалась новым приступом дикой боли.  
— Блядский хуесос! Ай!  
Здоровой рукой он смахнул на пол все со столика, разбив большую часть.  
— БЛЯДЬ! Я НЕ ЗАСЛУЖИЛ ТАКОЕ! ЧЕРТОВ БОГ… ЗА ЧТО?!  
Яростно рыдая, Джиен сорвал со стены зеркало и швырнул его в ванную, где оно разлетелось на кусочки. Он рухнул на кровать, болезнь и несправедливость жизни полностью лишили его сил.

Господь, должно быть, услышал его отчаянный вопль, потому что Джиен проснулся ровно тогда, когда нужно было принять очередную таблетку. Ему словно тихо напомнили позаботиться о себе, чтобы снова стать бодрым и энергичным и продолжить свою миссию. Он отсыпался трое суток, полностью придя в себя только на четвертый день. При виде погрома в ванной, он зарычал, это все чертова лихорадка!  
Когда Джиен смел все осколки, его внезапно накрыло осознанием… МУСОРНЫЙ БАК! ЛАРРИ! Твою ж дивизию. Он бросился разыскивать телефон, оказавшийся на диване совсем разряженным. Черт… он тут же поставил его в спальне на зарядку и проверил сообщения. От Сынхена пришло почти двадцать. Совсем извелся, озабоченный педик? Он уже хотел удалить все махом, но передумал. В случае проблем ему понадобится алиби… хотя, если честно, Джиен предпочел бы смертную казнь, чем признание, что он проводил время со страстным гомиком.  
Дальше были сообщения от Енбэ…. К счастью, всего четыре:  
 _«Сможешь прийти на ужин в следующую субботу?»  
«Эй, друг! Болеешь или прогуливаешь?»  
«Все, начинаю волноваться, напиши мне»  
«Пропускаешь все интересное… напиши, если не помер»_  
Последнее сообщение его насторожило. О чем говорил Енбэ? Наверняка обнаружили труп блядского Ларри. Никому и в голову не придет связать Джиена с этим мерзким отбросом. С чего бы? Джиен абсолютный натурал, верующий, порядочный. Джиен схватил телефон и отправил сообщение… просто на всякий случай.  
 _«Малыш… проспал все три дня… поговорим позже… скучаю»_

— Доктор Чхве, вот отчеты по образцам почвы с фермы Патерсонов, которые вы просили, —  
Сынхен оторвался от изучения графиков на экране ноутбука и посмотрел на Бобби.  
— О, отлично. Первая хорошая новость за неделю.  
Бобби положил распечатки Сынхену на стол и нахмурился.  
— Что-то случилось, доктор Чхве? Простите за любопытство, но… вы как-то… сам не свой в последние дни. Проблемы с пробами? Или с поросячьим проектом? Я хотел бы помочь, если смогу.  
Сынхен стянул очки и потер усталые глаза. Он улыбнулся молодому практиканту.  
— Прости, Бобби, не ожидал, что мое настроение коснется работы.  
Бобби торопливо затряс головой, пытаясь смягчить положение.  
— Нет, нет, я не это имел в виду. Просто, когда работаешь с человеком… особенно с таким требовательным, как вы… ну… обращаешь внимание даже на небольшие изменения в настроении. Прошу, простите, я наговорил лишнего.  
Сынхен покачал головой… ему искренне нравился этот паренек с неправильным прикусом и своеобразной привлекательностью… но в первую очередь сердце Сынхена завоевали его мягкий характер и острый ум.  
— Ничего… ты оказался достаточно проницателен, чтобы уловить мое состояние.

Бобби, нахмурившись, сел.  
— Проблемы с бойфрендом?  
Брови Сынхена взлетели от такого вопроса.  
— С чего ты решил, что у меня есть бойфренд?  
Бобби пожал плечами, а потом с коварной улыбкой произнес.  
— Меня учил наблюдательности и вниманию к деталям лучший специалист. И несколько недель назад я заметил, что ваша шея… ну, на ней были следы… и я подумал…  
Брови Сынхена взметнулись вверх, он был поражен до глубины души.  
— Ладно, ладно… Я понял, умник. Я слишком хорошо натаскал тебя.  
Бобби рассмеялся и потряс головой.  
— Вы учили меня, как стать настоящим ученым. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь я стану не хуже вас.  
Сынхен закатил глаза.  
— Прекрати подлизываться, чтобы загладить свои извращенческие наблюдения. Лучше займемся работой. Подожди вот, я еще расскажу Дженнифер Паттерсон, что ты за чудик.  
Бобби притворился равнодушным, но слегка покраснел.  
— Я думал, мы займемся работой?  
Сынхен хмыкнул, но тут в кармане его халата зажужжал телефон. Достав его, он с явным облегчением увидел сообщение от Джиена.  
 _«Как я рад, что ты написал… я так переживал… я на работе, поговорим позже… я тоже скучал. Целую-обнимаю»_

— Это был он, ваш бойфренд?  
Сынхен, отправлявший ответ, коротко глянул на Бобби.  
— Ну, если можно его так назвать…  
Бобби озадаченно посмотрел.  
— Так, значит, он вам не бойфренд?  
Сынхен спрятал телефон и громко вздохнул.  
— Не уверен. Но хотел бы… но не знаю, хочет ли он… все сложно.  
Это откровение смутило Бобби еще больше.  
— Хмм… Помню совет, который вы мне дали в начале практики. Вы сказали, что настоящий ученый не боится спрашивать и не боится добиваться ответов. Я стал поступать так не только в лаборатории, но и в повседневной жизни. Может, вам стоит спросить, чего он хочет?  
Сынхен криво усмехнулся.  
— Э? Обернуть мои слова против меня? Как низко. Что ж… в чем-то ты прав. А теперь, если ты закончил раздавать советы, приступим к работе над отчетами?

Джиен не мог отсутствовать на работе бесконечно. Особенно учитывая, что он взял еще один день отгула, чтобы наверняка поправиться. Он смирился и отправился в офис.  
Сил у него прибавилось, а лицо вполне оправилось и только слабые следы рукоблудия Ларри портили его приятность. За время лечения он опустил бороду, которая несколько отвлекала внимание от возможных отметин. Сломанный палец объяснить нетрудно. Люди травмируются дома ежедневно. Никто не станет присматриваться к маленькой шине, которую он купил в аптеке, чтобы зафиксировать перелом. Никто не догадается, что он сломал палец, пытаясь удержать извивающегося неблагодарного хуесоса, чтобы перерезать ему глотку и избавить его душу от жалкого существования. Нет, они не догадываются… но если бы люди только узнали… они бы поняли, как тяжко ему приходиться и, может быть, посочувствовали бы ему.

— Мистер Квон, к вам посетитель.  
Джиен отвлекся от чертежной доски и раздраженно посмотрел на секретаршу по имени Сьюзан. Из-за пропусков он не успевал закончить проект и его начальник буквально стоял у него над душой. Сосредоточившись на работе, он почти забыл о проблемах с мертвым педиком…  
— Сьюзан… я ведь просил не беспокоить меня. У меня работы по горло. И Фрэнк капает мне на мозги, потому что я должен закончить этот проект еще вчера. А теперь, прошу… попроси посетителя оставить визитку и свалить, а я свяжусь с ним позже.  
Сьюзан придвинулась поближе и, несмотря на то, что дверь в кабинет была закрыта, почти шепотом сказала.  
— Но, мистер Квон, это из полиции.  
Джиен выпрямился в кресле и попытался осмыслить сказанное.  
— Полиция? А… а что они хотят?  
Сьюзан нервничала, но была полна энтузиазма.  
— Они не сказали, мистер Квон, но я думаю, это из-за найденного мальчика.  
Джиен озабоченно нахмурился.  
— Мальчика? Что вы несете, Сьюзан? Какого еще мальчика?  
Сьюзан оглянулась на закрытую дверь и снова повернулась к Джиену.  
— Пока вас не было… в мусорном баке на двадцать третьей площадке нашли мертвого мальчика!  
Джиен вскочил, изменившись в лице.  
— Что?! Почему вы мне утром не сказали?!  
— Я… вы же сказали не мешать… и я… я думала, вы в курсе. Это во всех новостях передавали.  
Джиен закатил глаза и направился к двери, чтобы впустить полицейских.  
— Я слег с инфекцией, мне было не до новостей, так что я не в курсе событий.

— Простите, что отнимаем у вас время, мистер Квон. Ваша секретарша пояснила, насколько вы заняты.  
Джиен уселся за свой стол, а двое полицейских… точнее, детективов… сели напротив.  
— Ничего страшного, детектив. Прошу извинить, что заставил вас ждать. Секретарша не сразу объяснила, кто именно пришел. Она неплохо работает, но несколько легкомысленна. Так… чем могу помочь?  
Детектив Ким поерзал и открыл блокнот.  
— Вы знаете, что в мусорном баке на одной из ваших строительных площадок найдено тело шестнадцатилетнего юноши?  
Джиен мрачно кивнул.  
— Уже в курсе, да. Хотя, уточню, это не моя строительная площадка, а фирмы, на которую я работаю.  
Детектив Ким пометил что-то в блокноте и кивнул.  
— Однако, вы главный инженер-архитектор на этой стройке, верно?  
Джиен с облегчением откинулся на спинку кресла.  
— Технически, да. Но эта стройка не работает. Проект заморозили более четырех месяцев назад.  
Детектив Ким взглянул на него.  
— И с тех пор вы там не были?  
Глядя прямо в глаза светловолосому детективу, Джиен покачал головой.  
— Мне незачем туда ездить. И с активными проектами хлопот хватает.

Тут заговорил напарник детектива Кима… Джиен невзлюбил его с первого взгляда за пронзительный взгляд и кошачью грацию, хотя самым неприятным в нем была его похожесть на уличных педрил, с которыми Джиен вынужден был иметь дело.  
— А кто-то присматривает за простаивающими стройками? Возможно, охранная компания?  
Джиен с извиняющимся видом сказал.  
— Мне очень жаль, но нет. Там нечего охранять. А как погиб мальчик? Передоз или что-то подобное?  
Младший из детективов мрачно ответил.  
— Его убили.  
Джиен нахмурился и печально покачал головой.  
— Как ужасно, такой юный. Бедная его семья.  
Детектив Ким захлопнул блокнот и поднялся.  
— Думаю, мы узнали все, что хотели. Если понадобится что-то еще, мы с вами свяжемся.  
Джиен поднялся и проводил их к выходу.  
— Конечно, детектив, звоните, если что-то будет нужно.  
Прежде, чем выйти, младший из полицейских, детектив Хуан, остановился и посмотрел на сломанный палец Джиена.  
— Как это случилось?  
Захваченный врасплох Джиен застыл на секунду, а потом поднял руку и смущенно усмехнулся.  
— Делал ремонт в ванной и зарядил молотком. Я хорошо придумываю, но плохо воплощаю задумки.  
Детектив Ким засмеялся и подтолкнул напарника к дверям.  
— В прошлом году я уронил на ногу гаечный ключ и сломал большой палец. Болело адски. Приятного дня, мистер Квон.

Сухек устал, проголодался и, похоже, уже попахивал. Он уже больше двух недель собирал материал для статьи и для полного погружения он взял с собой только одну смену одежды. Беглецы обычно бегут налегке. Почесав зудящую голову, он подумал, как соскучился по своей опрятной квартире с горячим душем и уютной постелью.  
Он забрал стаканчик с кофе из передвижного ларька и, хоть был он гадким на вкус, но доза кофеина определенно не помешает. В этот момент к нему подошел тщедушный паренек с рыжими волосами.  
— Привет, Сэм.  
Сухек, или Сэм, как его называли его новые уличные приятели, постарался выглядеть равнодушно.  
— Здорово, Шейн.  
Шейн огляделся и сказал.  
— Копы шастают тут рядом.  
Сухек удивленно поднял бровь.  
— Да ты че? А это?  
Шейн с тоской посмотрел на стаканчик горячего кофе в его руках.  
— Ну… я их видел… — Шейн втянул в себя типа-кофейный аромат. — Они были… нууу…  
Сухек щёлкнул пальцами перед лицом юноши.  
— Эй, Шейн… соберись, приятель.  
Журналист вручил ему почти полный стаканчик.  
— На, выпей… тебе нужнее.  
Пораженный Шейн принял стаканчик в вытянутую руку.  
— Нет… я… не могу.  
Сухек придвинул руку Шейна поближе к нему и слегка улыбнулся.  
— Еще как можешь. Да ты меня обматеришь, когда выпьешь. Это точно не Старбакс.  
Шейн хрюкнул от смеха и сделал большой глоток.  
— Может и не Старбакс, но теплый и бодрит.  
Сухек ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
— Точно… так что там с копами? Где они?

Шейн с наслаждением слизнул с губ крупинки кофе и кто знает чего еще положили в этот ужасный напиток.  
— Я только что видел их перед винным магазином… они разговаривали с Томми.  
Размышляя, что бы это могло значить, Сухек нахмурил брови. Уже через несколько дней пребывания на улицах, он понял, что-то, как жили эти парнишки и было самой захватывающей историей. Их повседневная борьба за выживание. Теперь он хотел не просто найти конкретного беглеца, он хотел описать жизнь всех беглецов. Эти дети были очень напуганы, а он не мог выяснить, чего, кроме поимки и отправки домой, они так боятся. Они не особо спешили пообщаться, особенно с новенькими. Но кое с кем было проще найти общий язык, с Шейном, например.  
— Спасибо, Шейн… еще увидимся.  
Он похлопал худющего паренька по спине и отправился к винному магазину Томми, надеясь выяснить что-нибудь новенькое. К сожалению, когда он пришел, полиции уже не было. Зайдя внутрь магазина, Сухек подошел к прилавку.  
— Привет, Томми… можно мне коробок спичек?  
Настороженно уставившись на него, Томми тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я же велел вам, ребята, не шляться в мой магазин.  
Сухек положил локти на прилавок и сделал умоляющее лицо.  
— Ну, пожалуйста, это же просто спички. Я же не прошу дорогую выпивку и все такое.  
Томми швырнул ему коробку спичек.  
— Вот… а теперь выметайся. На сегодня мне копов хватило, не хочу звать их обратно.  
Сухек выпрямился и сунул спички в карман с нахальной усмешкой.  
— Тут были копы? А что такое? Снова отлупил женушку?  
Томми уставился на «мальчишку».  
— Нет, но я думаю, щаз отлуплю тебя и тогда твоя кровушка добавится к той, что у задней двери.  
Сухек прищурился, улыбка слетела с его лица.  
— Позади твоего магазина кровь?  
Томми увидел, что Сухек поспешил на выход.  
— Из-за этого копы и приезжали, болван.

Обогнув угол, Сухек застыл на месте. Там сновали несколько полицейских в форме, и еще какие-то люди, смахивающие на команду ФБР. Оттуда, где он стоял, крови было не видно, но никаких сомнений, именно ее они и исследуют на тротуаре. Он начал понемногу приближаться, но тут заметил детектива Хуана. Блин! Сухек тут же отпрянул на несколько шагов, он совсем не хотел быть узнанным. Они с Тао встречались с полгода назад и ни чем хорошим это не кончилось. Их расписание почти не совпадало, а Тао не слишком уважительно относился к его работе, так они и разошлись. Сухеку очень нравился Тао, и хотя воспоминания до сих пор причиняли боль, все же он немного скучал по тем временам. Да, Тао его определённо узнает.  
— Что случилось, Сэм?  
Сухек аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда Шейн заговорил с ним. Он так сосредоточился на месте преступления и на Тао, что даже не заметил, как подошел Шейн.  
— Эй, вы двое!  
Сухек увидел, что к ним направляется полицейский. Блядь… нужно быть осторожнее. Сухек опустил голову и натянул капюшон.  
— Эээ… мы?  
Полицейский уже был рядом и Шейн, судя по виду, был готов или блевануть или удрать.  
— Мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов.  
Сухек пожал плечами, по прежнему не поднимая головы.  
— Мы только подошли… мы ничего не знаем.  
Полицейский ободряюще кивнул.  
— Вы видели поблизости что-нибудь необычное?

Кода Сухек поднял глаза, чтобы ответить, увидел, что перед ним стоял Тао. В этот день осторожность явно отказала журналисту. Тао показывал им обоим фотографию, не выказывая никаких признаков узнавания.  
— Кто-нибудь из вас видел этого паренька?  
На фото был Ларри, только почище и поупитаннее. Шейн вытаращил глаза, невозмутимость не была его сильной стороной. Лицо Сухека оставалось невозмутимым, он медленно покачал головой.  
— Никогда его не видел. А что он натворил? Ограбил Томми?  
Тао посмотрел на испуганного Шейна, потом снова на Сухека.  
— Он умер. Кто-о перерезал ему горло.  
От новости об ужасной кончине Ларри, Шейна затрясло. Тао и Сухек успели подхватить его прежде, чем он потерял сознание и рухнул на землю.  
— Полагаю, это означает, что он знал жертву.  
Сухек выпрямился и уставился на Тао.  
— ТЕБЕ ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО ВЕСТИ СЕБЯ КАК МУДАК? А? ДА БОЖЕ МОЙ, ОН ВЕДЬ ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ РЕБЕНОК!  
Тао уставился в ответ не менее сердито.  
— Ребенок, который мешает расследованию, не говоря уж о том, что он может кончить так же, как и его дружок, если мы не поймаем ублюдка!

Тао притащил Сухека в ближайшую кафешку, где они могли поговорить наедине.  
— Какого хера ты тут делаешь, Сухек? Я думал, ты кропаешь миленькие статеечки о городской жизни.  
Сухек чуть не подавился второй чашкой настоящего кофе.  
— Видишь? Ты никогда не уважал мою работу.  
Тао приподнял бровь и уставился на него.  
— Мы будем обсуждать это сейчас? Прямо сейчас, когда я по уши в деле об убийстве, а ты спятил и играешь в игрушки с несовершеннолетними проститутами?  
Сухек закатил глаза и сел прямо, все еще сжимая в руках чашку с кофе.  
— Я собирался писать статью об одном сбежавшем из дома мальчике. Но теперь решил написать о их жизни на улицах. А еще я думаю, что статья будет качественнее, если я напишу о твоем убийце.  
Тао с невеселой усмешкой покачал головой.  
— Нет. Никакой прессы. Нам нужно поймать урода, а это наша первая зацепка.  
Сухек наклонился вперед.  
— Что значит… первая зацепка? Он уже убивал раньше? Хочешь сказать, у вас там серийный убийца?  
Тао усмехнулся. По мнению Сухека, вид у него был слишком самодовольный и слишком сексуальный.  
— Так значит, ты знал жертву. Рассказывай, Сухек. Рассказывай все или я арестую тебя за препятствие правосудию и разрушу твое прикрытие.  
В голове Сухека пронеслась картинка, где Тао надевает на него наручники и это было возбуждающе.  
— Ну… ладно, но взамен я хочу эксклюзив. Я хочу эту историю… можно? Для меня это важно. По старой дружбе?  
Тао посмотрел на него и кивнул.  
— Только потому, что мне нравится снова слышать, как ты умоляешь.

Сынхен склонился над микроскопом, он был в лаборатории, работал над проектом по улучшению свиного корма для фермы Петерсонов. Время было нерабочее и он считал, что он здесь один. Бобби давным давно попрощался. Он так погрузился в работу, что не услышал шагов позади себя и не понял, что у него появилась компания, пока вокруг его шеи не сомкнулись руки. Он в ужасе пытался вдохнуть побольше воздуха и сбросить с себя эти руки, и ему в ухо прошептали.  
— Не сопротивляйся… я знаю, что тебе нравятся такие извращения.  
Сынхен был в шоке, он просто не мог поверить, он начал пинаться ногами, пытаясь вырваться.  
Вошедший в это время Джиен начал паниковать из-за плотно прижавшегося к спине Сынхена человека.  
И вдруг все прекратилось так же внезапно, как началось. Сынхен увидел Джиена, который ударом по лицу сбил с ног Донука.  
— А ну проваливай отсюда, мудак!  
Донук с трудом поднялся на ноги, он держался за челюсть и бросал яростные взгляды на Джиена.  
— Мы просто играли, урод. Сынхен… он любит пожестче.  
Джиен снова было бросился на явно пьяного Донука, но Сынхен встал между ними.  
— Прекратите оба! Хватит… вы разнесете мою лабораторию! — он повернулся к Донуку. — Какого черта?! Мы… — он глянул на разъяренного Джиена, — мы уже давно расстались, зачем ты пришел?

Донук пожал плечами и попытался коснуться Сынхена, но тот только безучастно наблюдал.  
— Я скучал… Я… я…  
Сынхен закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Отправляйся домой к своей беременной жене, Донук. Я вызову тебе такси, чтобы ты никого не прикончил в этом состоянии.  
Как только Донук удалился, Сынхен кинулся на шею Джиена.  
— Я хотел тебя кое о чем спросить, но, думаю, ты уже ответил.  
Джиен к этому моменту уже достаточно успокоился.  
— Что за вопрос?  
Губы Сынхена растянулись в самодовольной ухмылке.  
— Я хотел знать, являешься ли ты моим парнем, но ты только что доказал, что ты он и есть.  
Джиен изогнул бровь и усмехнулся.  
— Правда? Ты так думаешь?  
Ухмылка Сынхена стала еще шире, он прижался сильнее.  
— Я это точно знаю.  
Джиен хмыкнул, он почувствовал, что лабораторный стол впился ему в спину.  
— Ты весьма уверен в себе, а?  
Сынхен облизнул губы и кивнул.  
— А еще я весьма уверен в нас, — Сынхен поцеловал Джиена в губы. — Ты можешь представить наше совместное будущее?  
Джиен небрежно поцеловал его в ответ и довольно улыбнулся.  
— Я даже могу представить, каким именно будет это будущее.  
От этих слов на душе у Сынхена потеплело.  
— Мне оно понравиться?  
Джиен нежно погладил его по лицу.  
— Детка, ради такого будущего и умереть не жалко.


	8. Страх

Сынхен аккуратно вел машину, следуя сложным указаниям, что ему дали. Наконец, он припарковался перед заброшенным зданием. Выглянув из окна машины, он смог увидеть только мигающую вывеску напротив, и в ней явно не хватало букв «МАГ...ЗИН Т...ММИ».  
Он как раз взял телефон, чтобы еще раз свериться с инструкциями, но тут пассажирская дверь распахнулась и внутрь скользнула фигура в надвинутом капюшоне.  
— Заводи.  
Сынхен от неожиданности схватился за сердце.  
— Что? Ох ты ж боже мой… вы… вы хотите угнать мою машину? НЕТ! Я только-только расплатился за нее, черт побери!  
Сухек стянул капюшон и закатил глаза.  
— Это я, Сынхен! Ты правда не узнал меня? Я же написал, в чем буду.  
Сынхен задышал спокойнее и отъехал от обочины.  
— Прости… ты, конечно, написал… но это место пугает меня, — Сынхен осторожно понюхал воздух. — Что это так воняет?  
Сухек откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза.  
— Наверное, я.  
Сынхен сморщил нос от отвращения.  
— Боже, Сухек… ты когда в последний раз мылся? От тебя конкретно несет.  
Сухек раздраженно уставился на водителя.  
— Я, по-твоему, в номере люкс остановился? Я живу на улице, Сынхен. И это не слишком приятная жизнь.  
Сынхен искоса посмотрел на него.  
— Прости… отвезти тебя домой?  
Сухек глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой.  
— Я бы хотел залечь в горячую ванну дня на три, но пока не могу. Мне нужно доделать одну работу… очень важную работу.  
Они остановились на светофоре и Сынхен нахмурился.  
— Что за работа? Найти того сбежавшего мальчика? Тебе не кажется, что проще найти иголку в стоге сена?  
Сухек с подавленным видом потер ладонью лицо.  
— Нет, кое-что посущественнее. Поэтому я и позвал тебя. Помнишь забегаловку, куда мы часто ходили?  
Сынхен кивнул, ожидая продолжения.  
— Помню, конечно.  
Сухек с легкой улыбкой отвернулся и уставился в окно.  
— Отвези меня туда. Мне не помешают настоящий кофе и горячая еда.

— Ты всегда таскаешь с собой освежитель?  
Сынхен щедро обрызгал спину Сухека уничтожителем запаха.  
— Я вожу его в багажнике на случай, если приходится посещать ферму.  
Сухек отошел и потряс руками, чтобы они высохли побыстрее.  
— А… из-за свиней?  
Сынхен сердито свел брови и захлопнул багажник.  
— Из-за удобрений. Свиньи вовсе не грязные, только невежи думают так!  
Сухек направился к дверям кафешки.  
— Прости… не подумал. Если переживу эту историю, никогда не буду больше есть бекон.  
Когда, освежившийся настоящими мылом и водой, Сухек вернулся из туалета, Сынхен спросил:  
— Ты это серьезно говорил насчет «выжить»? Жить на улице настолько опасно? Мне стоит написать Дэсону или ты снова драматизируешь?  
Сухек с наслаждением отхлебнул кофе и устало покачал головой.  
— Боже… ни за что. Не говори ему даже, что видел меня. Меньше всего мне нужна наседка. Слушай… Сынхен… со мной все хорошо. Вообще-то я беспокоюсь о тебе, потому и позвонил и хотел встретиться.  
Официантка поставила перед ними еду. Сынхен нахмурился.  
— Обо мне? Я вообще-то сплю дома, запершись на все замки. С чего переживать обо мне?

Сухек громко вздохнул, уставившись в свою тарелку с едой. Должно быть, Сынхен заказал ему еду, когда он был в туалете, и заказал он именно то, что ему хотелось. От мысли, насколько его друг заботливый, предусмотрительный и насколько хорошо его знает, в горле Сухека застыл комок.  
— Сынхен… спасибо, что заказал за меня. Я… это как раз то, что я и хотел.  
Сынхен вопросительно улыбнулся. Он посмотрел на нетронутый сэндвич с индейкой, лежащий на тарелке Сухека.  
— Еда остывает, Сухек. Тебе нужно поесть. Ты очень похудел.  
Сухек кивнул и поднес вилку к губам.  
— Ммм… наверное. Джинсы теперь болтаются. Забавно… Тао даже не смог заказать мне правильно кофе, не обратил внимания на внешность… но ты…  
Сынхен нахмурился.  
— Когда это ты встречался с Тао?  
Вид озадаченного Сынхена вернул Сухека в реальность. Он не просто зашел пообедать с другом, у него есть дело. Положив вилку обратно в тарелку, он осмотрелся по сторонам и приблизившись, тихо сказал:  
— Мне нужно рассказать тебе кое о чем по секрету.  
Сынхен быстро проглотил еду и уставился на очень серьезного Сухека.  
— Теперь ты меня пугаешь, Сухек. Я имею в виду, больше, чем до этого. Что за секрет? Про Тао?  
Сухек кивнул. Он уставился на Сынхена, словно пытаясь убедить его в серьезности происходящего.  
— Опосредованно. Я встретился с Тао из-за его дела об убийстве… убили одного из уличных парнишек.  
Сердце Сынхена сдавило, он взял руку Сухека в свою и сжал.  
— Это был тот самый мальчик?  
Сухек со слезами на глазах покачал головой.  
— Нет, но я был с ним знаком.

Сынхен тяжко вздохнул, глаза у него тоже были на мокром месте.  
— Сухек… мне жаль. Это так ужасно… в самом деле ужасно. Но я пока не очень понимаю, при чем тут я?  
Сухек отставил полупустую тарелку в сторону и склонился вперед.  
— Со слов Тао выходит, что этот маньяк убил не впервые. Люди, а именно молодые гомосексуальные мужчины бесследно пропадают из клубов и Тао считает, что это дело рук одного и того же психа. Он думает, что в этот раз убийца прокололся и хочет воспользоваться этим.  
Сынхен молча глазел, пытаясь понять, какое отношение к вышесказанному имеет он сам.  
— Так значит… он серийный убийца, охотящийся на молодых гомосексуалов? — он беспокойно поерзал. — Они собираются разместить предупреждения в клубах?  
Сухек откинулся на спинку сиденья и покачал головой.  
— Нет… они не хотят спугнуть его и именно поэтому я встретился с тобой. Ты должен прекратить снимать случайных парней, один из них может оказаться тем самым маньяком.  
Сынхен отрицательно помахал руками.  
— Я так больше не делаю. У меня теперь есть парень. Помнишь Джиена? Тот самый, о котором вы дружно говорили, что он не позвонит. Теперь он мой бойфренд и он сказал, что у нас есть будущее, так что обо мне не волнуйся. Это ты живешь на улице. Пожалуйста, возвращайся домой, Сухек. Никакая статья не стоит твоей жизни.  
Сухек ласково улыбнулся.  
— Я очень рад за тебя, Сынхен, но не переживай. Я могу за себя постоять и я ни за что не оставлю этих мальчиков, пока чудовище на воле.  
Сынхен нахмурился.  
— Обещай, что будешь звонить или писать каждые несколько дней. Так мне будет спокойнее.  
Сухек с улыбкой поднялся.  
— Обещаю… ну, а ты сохрани наш разговор в секрете. Тао в прямом смысле прикончит меня, если узнает, что я проболтался.  
Сынхен оплатил счет и тоже встал.  
— Даже Джиену нельзя сказать?  
Сухек закатил глаза.  
— Даже Джиену… договорились?  
Сынхен посопел, но все-таки улыбнулся.  
— Договорились. Хоть мне и не нравится иметь от него секреты.

Тао курил в машине и наблюдал в зеркало заднего вида, как Сухек в надвинутом капюшоне выходит из Мазды Миата и направляется дальше по улице. Как только он обогнул угол, Тао выскочил из машины и ухватил журналиста за локоть, а затем поволок его в проулок и с силой вжал в стену. От удара Сухек глухо ахнул, но тут же собрался и уставился Тао в глаза.  
— За грубость повышенная такса.  
Тао мрачно усмехнулся и прижавшись, прошептал ему прямо в ухо.  
— Да ладно, Сухек… уж я то в курсе, что ты любишь побольнее.  
Лицо Сухека окаменело.  
— Ты в этом эксперт.  
Тао слегка смутился и отступил, решив сделать вид, что не услышал этих слов, ему совсем не улыбалось затевать бессмысленные разборки.  
— Смотрю, у тебя были гости. Приятно пообщались? Тебе не стоит распускать язык о моем деле.  
Сухек закатил глаза.  
— Ну, конечно, я не стал бы. Сынхен просто свозил меня пообедать. Он волнуется за меня… скучает… ему, знаешь ли, не наплевать.  
Тао снова усмехнулся и подняв руку, нежно погладил его по щеке. Это ласковое обращение было так на него не похоже, что застало Сухека врасплох.  
— Мне тоже не наплевать.  
Ошеломленный Сухек с трудом сглотнул.  
— Правда? Не все равно?  
Тао убрал руку и пристально уставился на него.  
— Конечно, правда. Это слишком важное дело, чтобы облажаться.  
Сухек откашлялся. Этот пронзительный взгляд Тао всегда заставлял его нервничать. А сейчас вдвойне, потому что он, как дурак, поверил, что детектива заботит его благополучие. Он постарался сохранить достоинство.  
— Само собой. Я понимаю, я тоже профессионал, хотя ты в это и не веришь.  
Тао воспринял это как намек и повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
— Точно… Буду на связи.  
Сухек протянул дрожащую руку и коснулся плеча детектива.  
— А мне что делать? В связи с твоим расследованием?  
Тао остановился и задумался.  
— Останься в живых.  
Сухек смотрел, как Тао удаляется, но тут ему скрутило живот и он вытошнил весь свой обед. Если Тао и услышал, то не подал виду и даже не замедлил шаг.

Дэсон катил тележку по супермаркету и добрался до овощного отдела. Он взял несколько пучков рапини* для Сынри, а еще стебли аспарагуса, очень вкусные при обжарке на гриле. Он отправился было на поиски грейпфрутов, как вдруг увидел склонившегося над клубникой Джиена. Дэсон с приятной улыбкой подкатил тележку поближе, чтобы поздороваться.  
— Джиен, привет! А мы как раз обсуждали с Сынри, что постоянно встречаем здесь знакомых и вот он ты. Забавно.  
Внезапное появление этого поющего гомика ошеломило Джиена, но он быстро пришел в себя и ответил.  
— Эээ… да уж… и правда, забавно. Похоже, мне повезло.  
Дэсон радостно хихикнул, обрадовавшись возможности отвлечься ненадолго от скучных покупок.  
— Часто здесь закупаешься? Нам с Сынри тут нравится.  
Джиен быстро осмотрелся по сторонам и покачал головой.  
— Нет, я тут впервые. Просто надо было занять время, вот и зашел.  
Широко улыбаясь, Дэсон покивал.  
— Что ж, я настойчиво рекомендую тебе этот магазин. Скоро подойдет Сынри, он отошел в туалет. Ему тут тоже нравится, он подтвердит.  
Джиен улыбнулся самой очаровательной улыбкой.  
— Поверю на слово. Мне уже нужно идти.  
Дэсон разочарованно нахмурился.  
— Ууу… жаль. Нам нужно как-нибудь поужинать всем вместе. Я поговорю с Сынхеном, хорошо?  
Сжав зубы, Джиен кивнул.  
— Поговори.

Чуть позже вернулся Сынри и чмокнул Дэсона.  
— Соскучился, милый?  
Дэсон улыбаясь помотал головой.  
— Я наткнулся на Джиена. Жаль, но он уже ушел.  
Сынри усмехнулся и начал отбирать персики.  
— Полоса совпадений продолжается. Я тоже кое-кого встретил.  
Дэсон налег на ручку тележки и неспешно покатил вдоль рядов.  
— Да? И кого? Тоже Джиена?  
Сыри положил персики в тележку и покачал головой.  
— Нет, я встретил Енбэ из церкви. Он сказал, что он здесь с другом, а потом получил сообщение, что этот друг плохо себя почувствовал и убежал.  
Они остановились у рыбного отдела и Дэсон зевнул.  
— Надеюсь, его друг в порядке. Я сказал Джиену, что нам нужно поужинать всем вместе. Ему эта идея, похоже, понравилась. Я так рад за Сынхена.  
Сынри, выбиравший рыбу, хмыкнул.  
— Да… наверное. Надеюсь, у них все получится.  
Дэсон свел брови.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? Тебе не нравится Джиен?  
Сынри со вздохом обернулся к бойфренду.  
— Ничего я не имею в виду, я недостаточно знаю Джиена, чтобы судить о нем.  
Дэсон посмотрел на него.  
— И то правда. В смысле, у него ведь вполне могут быть жена и дети, верно?  
Сынри закатил глаза и поцеловал Дэсона в лоб.  
— Я не об этом. Не все такие как Донук. Я имел в виду, что мы пока не знаем, что он за человек. Не делай поспешных выводов.  
Дэсон хихикнул и потряс головой.  
— То есть, не вести себя как заботливая мамочка?  
Сынри легонько ткнул его пальцем в щеку и подмигнул.  
— Именно. А теперь… как насчет хорошего куска окуня на ужин?

Джиену было дурно, он задыхался и потел… Боже, что же с ним происходит? Он прислонился к машине Енбэ и попытался вдохнуть, но мог издавать только короткие всхлипы. Что это? Неужели Господь решил сделать его ангелом в своем небесном царстве?  
Внезапно сильные руки обхватили его и мягкий голос стал успокаивать его панику.  
— Джиен… Джи… тише… вдыхай носом… выдыхай ртом… медленнее… медленнее… тише… хорошо… хорошо…  
Енбэ опустился на землю, сжимая в объятиях Джиена и продолжая поглаживать его по голове и тихо бормотать, что все будет хорошо. Наконец Джиен пришел в себя. Он выглядел растрепанным и смущенным.  
— Енбэ… я… я не знаю, что сказать…  
Енбэ поднялся и протянул Джиену руку, помогая тому подняться.  
— Джиен… ты знаешь, как я тебя люблю… как мы с Херин тебя любим.  
Забираясь на пассажирское сиденье машины Енбэ, Джиен вопросительно глянул на него.  
— Я знаю и ценю это. Я тоже вас очень люблю. Наверное у меня обезвоживание или типа того… Прости за случившееся.  
Енбэ повернулся к нему с огорченным, но решительным видом.  
— Джиен, панические атаки у тебя вовсе не из-за обезвоживания.

Джиен изобразил удивление, хотя и неубедительно.  
— Нет у меня никаких панических атак.  
Енбэ завел двигатель и, приподняв бровь, сказал:  
— Я видел тебя в таком состоянии и раньше… когда ушел твой отец, и когда умерла твоя мать. Я переживаю, почему они начались теперь. Прошу тебя, Джиен… Я уверен, что тебе стоит обсудить свои проблемы с профессионалом.  
Джиен, который уже чувствовал себя получше, искоса глянул на друга.  
— Мне не нужен психотерапевт, потому что со мной все хорошо!  
Енбэ тяжело вздохнул, они много раз обсуждали эту тему и каждый раз их разговоры заканчивались одинаково.  
— Я и не утверждал, что с тобой что-то не так. Просто у тебя есть некоторые нерешенные…  
Джиен с такой яростью прервал его, что Енбэ почти подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
— НЕТ! Я НЕ ХОЧУ ГОВОРИТЬ О БОЛЬНОМ УБЛЮДКЕ! ОН РАЗРУШИЛ ЖИЗНЬ МОЕЙ МАТЕРИ! ОН УБИЛ ЕЕ, ЕНБЭ! И ЗА ЭТО Я ЕГО НИКОГДА НЕ ПРОЩУ!  
Енбэ остановил машину на светофоре и оглядел тяжело дышащего Джиена. Осторожно подбирая слова, он тихо сказал:  
— Тебе нужно двигаться дальше. Это съедает тебя изнутри. У твоей матери ведь тоже были некоторые…  
Джиен уставился на Енбэ.  
— Не начинай!  
И прежде чем Енбэ смог остановить его, Джиен распахнул дверцу и исчез. Енбэ разыскивал его и названивал на телефон более часа, пока обеспокоенная Херин не заставила своего расстроенного мужа вернуться домой.

Джиен направился в бар сквозь толпу, наполнявшую клуб. Мигающие огни, громкая музыка и потные тела оказались отличным способом отвлечься от неприятностей из его прошлого. После второй порции алкоголя Джиен ощутил, как его плечи расслабляются. Это все Енбэ виноват… он, конечно, старался быть хорошим другом. Но он и понятия не имел о мерзких гомиках, что постоянно возникали у него на пути, сводя с ума и руша планы. Если бы не чертов певец, Сынхен бы уже стал дурным воспоминанием, а жизнь бы снова обрела порядок. Потягивая напиток, Джиен размышлял, не стоит ли ему сконцентрироваться на убийстве Дэсона, оставив на время Сынхена в покое. Понемногу он успокоился и вновь обрел цель в жизни.  
Джиен повернулся и стал обозревать танцпол… его внимание привлекла симпатичная брюнеточка. Подхватив свой бокал, Джиен отправился охмурять ее. Ему не помешает хорошенько потрахаться, давно он не практиковался.

— Мне нравится твоя борода, это так сексуально.  
Джиен ласкал шею Рене, той самой брюнеточки, его губы прокладывали путь вниз, к обнажённой груди.  
— Ммм… подними юбку.  
Она с готовностью подчинилась. После часа совместных танцев и напитков, Рене была готова трахаться даже на заднем сиденье своей машины. Но она совсем не готова была подцепить заразу.  
— Подожди… у тебя есть презик? — Джиен залез в карман и достал пакетик. Рене облизнулась и схватила презерватив. — Позволь мне…  
И прежде, чем он успел понять, что она задумала, Рене толкнула его на сиденье, а сама соскользнула на пол. Ее влажные губы охватили его член, ее помада оставляла блестящие красные следы и от их вида Джиен почувствовал подступающую дурноту.  
— Прекрати! — Джиен потянулся и одной рукой ухватил ее за волосы, а другой отобрал пакетик с презервативом. — У тебя отвратительная помада.  
Рене, прерывисто дыша, оседлала его.  
— Не твой оттенок, а?  
Джиен натянул презерватив и посмотрел на нее.  
— О чем ты, нахрен, болтаешь? Я не пользуюсь помадой.  
Рене ухмыльнулась и оперлась руками на его плечи.  
— Да шучу я… расслабься. Многим парням нравится помада на члене.  
Джиен ухватил член и направил его внутрь Рене, начав жестко вбиваться в нее.  
— Просто… она напомнила мне кое о ком.  
Рене застонала и начала вращать бедрами, чтобы полнее ощутить внутри Джиена.  
— Ммм… бывшая подружка?  
Бедра Джиена задергались от приближающегося оргазма.  
— Нет… мою… мою… мать… А, ХРЕНОВ ИИСУС!  
Рене сидела на его опавшем члене и смотрела, как он пытается отдышаться.  
— Эй! И это все?!  
Джиен открыл глаза с выражением полного отвращения на лице.  
— И ты еще жалуешься после скачки на моем священном жезле?  
Рене закатила глаза и слезла с него, чтобы оправить одежду.  
— Бля! Да если б я знала, насколько ты дерьмово ебешься, я б выпила побольше.  
Джиен, усмехнувшись, застегнул ширинку.  
— Как забавно… я подумал то же самое о тебе, шлюха.

Дэсон постучал в дверь Сынхена и, не дождавшись ответа, воспользовался своим ключом и вошел.  
— Сынхен… это я.  
Он направился на кухню, чтобы сделать то, ради чего и спустился — вернуть сливки, вместо «одолженных» ранее. Он как раз ставил их в холодильник, когда появился Сынхен, который выглядел, будто только что из душа.  
— Дэ… ты когда пришел?  
Дэсон с улыбкой обернулся к нему.  
— Только что. Принес сливки. Спасибо еще раз.  
Сынхен с задумчивым видом уселся на стул и помахал руками.  
— Без проблем. Ты же знаешь, что я не против.  
Дэсон уселся напротив.  
— Ты в порядке? Выглядишь расстроенным.  
Сынхен коротко улыбнулся, чтобы показать, что с ним все в порядке и покачал головой.  
— Нет… просто проторчал весь день в лаборатории и устал.  
Услышав это, Дэсон облегченно улыбнулся.  
— А! Рад слышать. Я встретил Джиена в супермаркете. Он вполне оправился от своих… ранений.  
Сынхен тут же представил, как Дэсон прямо на людях интересуется здоровьем Джиенова полового органа и запаниковал. Не каждый мог осилить причудливое чувство юмора Дэсона.  
— Только не говори, что ты спросил его об этом.  
Дэсон отстранился.  
— Эй! Немножко доверия! Овощной отдел не самое подходящее место для подобных тем… вот мясной отдел был бы самое то.  
Сынхен покачал головой, но смог сдержать улыбку.  
— Ну, тогда я рад, что вы встретились в овощном.  
Дэсон ухмыльнулся, в его глазах засияли огоньки.  
— Уверен, что рад. Короче, я предложил ему поужинать вчетвером и он, похоже, был в восторге.  
Сынхен устало улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, Дэ. Звучит неплохо.  
Дэсон поднялся, собравшись уходить, и похлопав Сынхена по плечу, предложил.  
— Сынри накупил кучу окуня… поднимайся, поужинай с нами.  
Сынхен был слишком уставшим и, не подумав, сказал:  
— Спасибо, но я уже поел с Сухеком.

Дэсон в мгновение ока вернулся.  
— Ты видел Сухека? Он уже покончил со своим житьем под прикрытием?  
Сынхен откашлялся.  
— Не совсем. Но он в порядке.  
Дэсон нова плюхнулся на стул.  
— Почему он позвонил тебе, а не нам? О боже, с ним что-то случилось? Он ранен? Или тот мальчик погиб?  
Сынхен потер лицо руками.  
— Именно поэтому он позвонил мне. Мы тебя, конечно, любим, Дэ. Но ты сразу думаешь о самом плохом.  
Дэсон поднялся с уязвленным видом и нахмурился.  
— Я забираю свои сливки!  
Сынхен смотрел, как он уходит со сливками в руках, затем, через пять минут, как Дэсон возвращается обратно с все теми же сливками.  
— У нас в холодильнике нет места.  
Сынхен сдержанно кивнул.  
— Ладно.  
Дэсон сложил руки на груди.  
— Он точно в порядке?  
Сынхен улыбнулся совершенно невинно.  
— Уверен. Когда я видел Сухека, с ним все было хорошо.  
Даже не совсем ложь. Дэсон облегченно выдохнул.  
— Слава богу. Тогда приходи на десерт. У нас есть мороженное.  
Сынхен закрыл глаза и услышал, как захлопнулась дверь за Дэсоном. Он думал, как ему не проболтаться… он так переживал за Сухека. Ему очень хотелось увидеться с Джиеном прямо сейчас, с ним он всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Рапини, Брокколи рааб, Брокколи рабе – растение семейства крестоцветных, по вкусу как чуть горьковатое брокколи.


	9. Искушение

Тао за своим столом просматривал отчеты с мест преступления в поисках упущенных зацепок. Джеджун с папкой в руках подошел к столу младшего коллеги и присел на край.  
— Я только что из лаборатории.  
Тао нетерпеливо уставился на него, в надежде, что новая информация поможет в расследовании. Различия между двумя мужчинами делали их отличной командой. Джеджун предпочитал тщательно все обдумать, прежде чем делать выводы. Тогда как Тао был более самонадеян, более самоуверен, хотя многие назвали бы его нахальным… и никогда не боялся полагаться на свою интуицию.  
— Что скажешь? Что-то новое по трупу?  
Джеджун покачал головой и протянул напарнику папку для изучения.  
— Нет, по трупу ничего. Но есть интересные подвижки по следам шин.  
Тао тщательно изучил отчет.  
— Хмм… не слишком полезно.  
Джеджун встал и потянулся.  
— О, не уверен… если бы ТЫ бросил тело в мусорку, ты стал бы и дальше пользоваться машиной, в которой перевозил труп?  
Тао откинулся на спинку кресла и уставился на напарника.  
— Нет. Но мы же и так предполагали, что преступник избавился от машины.  
Джеджун кивнул и ткнул пальцем в папку на столе.  
— Правильно. Зато теперь мы знаем какой она марки.  
Тао вскочил и схватил куртку.  
— Ты поведешь или я?  
Джеджун последовал его примеру и, захватив свою куртку, направился за Тао на выход.  
— Лучше я, ты становишься слишком агрессивным, когда мы выходим на след.

Бобби заглянул в кабинет Сынхена, чтобы проверить, свободен ли он.  
— Доктор Чхве, я рассортировал все образцы, что вы мне дали.  
Сынхен посмотрел на него.  
— Хмм… что ты сказал, Бобби?  
Бобби смущенно откашлялся, он заметил, насколько отстранённым был его наставник в последние дни, но не хотел обсуждать причины.  
— Я… эээ… я сказал, что уже закончил сортировку образцов, что вы мне выдали.  
Сынхен поглядел на него какое-то время.  
— Всех? Уверен? Я же дал их тебе всего час назад.  
Бобби покачался на ногах, не поднимая взгляд.  
— Вообще-то гораздо больше. Уже за полдень.  
Сынхен был поражен и взглянул на экран ноутбука в поисках подтверждения.  
— О… что-то я потерял счет времени… отличная работа, Бобби. Иди, пообедай, тебе, наверное, нужен перерыв.  
Бобби кивнул и собрался было уйти, но помедлил.  
— Доктор Чхве?  
Сынхен вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— Хмм… что такое?  
Бобби закусил губу, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова.  
— Я знаю, что не должен спрашивать, но… все хорошо?  
Сынхен откинулся на спинку кресла и снял очки.  
— Похоже, мы на правильном пути, судя по образцам с фермы Патерсонов и…

Бобби шагнул вперед, прерывая рассуждения Сынхена.  
— Нет… я не о работе. Я о личном. У вас все в порядке? Я знаю, что вы сомневались насчет вашего бойфренда и, ну… вы были несколько рассеяны в последнее время, я волнуюсь.  
Лицо Сынхена смягчилось. Впервые Бобби беспокоился о его личном благополучии и это было трогательно. Ему и правда повезло с практикантом.  
— Я обеспокоен в последнее время, но Джиен тут ни при чем. Он и я… — Сынхен невольно улыбнулся при мысли о нем, — у нас все хорошо. Я волнуюсь за одного друга. Он оказался в опасности из-за своей работы, поэтому я несколько взвинчен.  
Бобби нахмурился, услышав это.  
— Надеюсь, с ним все будет хорошо. Если вдруг захотите поговорить… если только не сочтете странным обсуждать со мной свои проблемы, я это, конечно пойму.  
Сынхен покачал головой.  
— Это вовсе не странно, Бобби. Я обязательно замолвлю за тебя пару добрых слов Дженнифер Петерсон.  
Бобби ухмыльнулся, но слегка покраснел.  
— Вы это уже говорили. А когда мы вернемся туда?  
Сынхен озорно посмотрел на него, он был очень рад отвлечься от мыслей о Сухеке.  
— А что, не терпится? Мы отправимся на ферму примерно через неделю. Я почти закончил разработку кормовой смеси для свиней и предвкушаю опробовать ее.

У Джиена, наконец-то, случился прогресс с дизайном, над которым он работал. Но тут его прервали, в дверь постучала Сьюзан.  
— Простите, что беспокою, мистер Квон.  
Джиен вздохнул и медленно поднял голову, уставившись на секретаршу.  
— Что такое, Сьюзан?.  
Она ткнула пальцем себе за спину.  
— Там пришел человек, который должен забрать вашу машину.  
Джиен поморгал, потом кивнул и протянул ей ключи.  
— Отлично… напомните ему, что все должно быть проделано тщательно, никакой халтуры. Я хочу, чтобы джип выглядел как новенький.  
Сьюзан кивнула и взяла ключи.  
— Да, сэр… я передам. Вам еще что-нибудь нужно?  
Джиен отрицательно покачал головой и помахал руками, чтобы она ушла.  
— Только немного покоя, чтобы я мог, наконец, доделать работу.  
Сьюзан улыбнулась.  
— Хорошо, тогда я выйду на обед. Вернусь через час.  
Через десять минут в дверь снова постучали. Раздраженный архитектор подошел и резко открыл ее.  
— Сюрприз!  
При виде Сынхена челюсть Джиена отвисла… Сынхен здесь… у него на работе…. Прямо перед его дверью.  
— Сынхен… что… что…  
Сынхен рассмеялся и положил руку на плечо Джиена.  
— Похоже, сюрприз удался, а?  
Джиен собрался с мыслями.  
— Еще как. Заходи, давай я покажу тебе офис.  
Как только Сынхен переступил порог, Джиен запер дверь, чтобы больше никто не устроил ему сюрпризов. Сынхен с улыбкой огляделся.  
— У тебя очень здорово, Джиен. Ты, похоже, важная шишка.  
Джиен, не сводя глаз с ученого, пожал плечами.  
— Да не особо. Так что привело тебя?

Сынхен, словно большой кот на охоте, медленно приблизился к нему.  
— Ты ведь был в моей лаборатории и мне захотелось увидеть где работаешь ты. Ничего?  
Джиен кинул, хотя был совсем не в восторге от всего этого.  
— Конечно, малыш. Сегодня я по уши в работе, просто предупреди меня в следующий раз заранее? Если только… не случится чего-то срочного.  
Сынхен заглянул Джиену в глаза, его губы улыбались, а глаза засверкали озорством. От этого вида Джиен непроизвольно почувствовал возбуждение. Сынхен положил руки ему на плечи и глубоко вздохнул.  
— Прости… я позвоню в следующий раз. Просто я был на невероятно нудной встрече и вдруг понял, что я рядом с твоей работой и решил заглянуть. Я скучал, Джиен.  
Джиен сглотнул, пытаясь успокоить тело и эмоции. Слишком опасно, когда этот педик шляется вокруг… он просто испытывает его решимость.  
— Я тоже скучал, детка, но ты ведь понимаешь, моя работа требует полной отдачи.  
Пальцы Сынхена перебирали волосы на затылке Джиена и тот невольно задрожал от этих нежных касаний.  
— Знаю и пытаюсь не быть навязчивым… я правда совсем не такой. Просто я расстроен, а ты… ну… с тобой мне всегда спокойно.  
Джиен выдавил из себя улыбку, старательно делая вид, что ему не все равно.  
— Рад слышать, малыш. Поделишься?  
Джиен очень надеялся, что Сынхен не станет ни чем делиться. Ему очень хотелось выставить его побыстрее, пока его никто не увидел.  
— Нет… мне уже полегчало от твоего вида. Не забудь о завтрашнем ужине с Дэсоном и Сынри.  
Джиен мысленно скривился при мысли об ужине, но натянул улыбку на лицо.  
— Жду не дождусь. Прости, что тороплю, но… начальник просто надерет мне задницу…  
Сынхен ухмыльнулся и ущипнул Джиена за зад.  
— Такую и я бы надрал с удовольствием… но я все понимаю, уже ухожу, — неожиданно он прижался к Джиену и поцеловал в губы. — Позвони мне.  
Джиен отпер дверь офиса и проверил, не вернулась ли Сьюзан.  
— Обязательно позвоню.  
Сынхен помедлил.  
— Если захочешь остаться завтра на ночь…  
Джиен содрогнулся от такого намека.  
— Посмотрим по обстоятельствам, хорошо?  
Сынхен снова приник к нему и лизнул в губы. Джиен закатил глаза и не слишком нежно оттолкнул его, мысленно представляя, как прямо здесь и сейчас сворачивает шею этому придурку.  
— Не соблазняй, у меня слишком много работы.  
Когда Сынхен входил в лифт, из него как раз выходил Енбэ, направляясь к офису Джиена.  
— Позвольте.  
Сынхен радушно улыбнулся и посторонился, освобождая ему дорогу.  
— Конечно… удачного дня.

Джеджун сидел в машине и наблюдал, как возвращается недовольный Тао.  
— Ничего… опять. Ни у кого из автодилеров нет нашей машины. Пустая потеря времени.  
Джеджун отхлебнул кофе и кивнул.  
— Похоже на то. Зато только что звонила офицер Франко и она нашла кое-что полезное.  
Тао скептически посмотрел на напарника.  
— Правда? И что же?  
Джеджун завел машину и отъехал, игнорируя явный сарказм Тао.  
— Снимок дорожной камеры.  
Тао залился смехом.  
— Да ты представляешь, сколько народу в этом городе водят подобные машины? Этот стог сена будет побольше, чем у продавцов автомобилей.  
Джеджун продолжал спокойно вести машину обратно в участок.  
— Ты совершенно прав. Однако эта конкретная камера сделала снимок в час ночи.  
Тао заинтересовано приподнял бровь.  
— А судмедэксперт определила время смерти примерно в половину первого.  
Джеджун бросил взгляд на напарника.  
— Интересно.  
Тао хмыкнул и покачал головой.  
— Типа ты этого не знал, ага. Тогда почему мы едем в участок? Почему не собираемся немедленно забрать и допросить этого угребка?  
Джеджун припарковался на их личном парковочном месте.  
— А вот тут есть проблема…

Тао уставился в монитор, кипя от злости.  
— Да вы шутите! Наконец-то у нас есть хоть что-то осязаемое, и? Нечеткое фото! Вы можете его улучшить?  
Специалист по компьютерам, офицер Джанет, вздохнула.  
— Очевидно, эта камера была неисправна и мне потребуется время на обработку картинки. Мне жаль, детективы. Займусь этим не медленно.  
Джеджун улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, мы очень признательны.  
Тао плюхнулся за стол, излучая недовольство каждой клеточкой своего тела.  
— Какой чудесный день.  
Джеджун пристроился на уголке его стола.  
— Ну, это не полный провал. Теперь мы знаем, по крайней мере, цвет джипа… он белый. Для начала неплохо. Мы понемногу продвигаемся, не переживай.  
Вздохнув, Тао поднялся на ноги.  
— Наверное ты прав. Просто я так сильно хочу прижать этого парня.  
Джеджун тоже поднялся и согласно кивнул.  
— Я тоже, и мы его обязательно поймаем.

Дэсон порхал по кухне, мурлыча себе под нос веселенький мотивчик. Сынри подошел со спины и обхватил бойфренда за талию, целуя его в шею.  
— Ммм… прекрати. Духовка уже разогрелась.  
Сынри ухмыльнулся и прошептал ему на ухо.  
— Знаешь, детка, она не одна тут разгорячилась.  
Дэсон, который начал обжаривать грибы, хихикнул.  
— Перестань говорить пошлости, лучше помоги мне. Сегодня все должно быть идеально ради Джиена.

Сынри доставал из холодильника стейки, и при этих словах негодующе вскинул брови.  
— Ради Джиена? Помню, были времена, когда ты старался все сделать идеально ради меня!  
Дэсон снял с огня сковородку с грибами и присоединился к бойфренду, который обваливал стейки в специях.  
— Не надо, Рири… ты же знаешь, о чем я… просто хочу, чтобы Сынхен был счастлив.  
Сынри повернулся к нему и клюнул в щеку.  
— Знаю, знаю… просто поддразниваю. Но пообещай мне кое-что.  
Дэсон кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от Сынри.  
— Конечно. Что именно?  
Сынри вытер вымытые руки и нежно обхватил ладонями лицо Дэсона.  
— Пообещай не слишком расстраиваться, если что-то пойдет не так.  
Дэсон непонимающе свел брови.  
— Ты про ужин?  
Сынри невольно улыбнулся ходу мыслей Дэсона.  
— Нет, я про отношения.  
Дэсон нахмурился еще больше.  
— Думаешь, у них ничего не выйдет?  
Сынри пожал плечами и снова повернулся к стейкам.  
— Не знаю. У Сынхена не слишком складывается с романами. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты слишком надеялся.  
Дэсон вздохнул и занялся духовкой.  
— Не переживай, я не буду. Просто… в этот раз у меня хорошее предчувствие. Джиен кажется таким надежным.  
Сынри чмокнул его в щеку и взял тарелки, чтобы накрыть на стол.  
— Как скажешь, детка.

— Тук-тук, мы пришли, — Сынхен втащил Джиена в квартиру Дэсона и Сынри. Их приветствовал Сынри, так как Дэсон все еще возился с укладкой.  
— Привет. Добро пожаловать. Дэ скоро выйдет.  
Сынхен немного нервно улыбнулся ему.  
— Ты же помнишь Джиена, Сынри?  
Сынри протянул руку Джиену. Он надеялся, что радушие к бойфренду успокоит Сынхена.  
— Ну, конечно… как дела, Джиен? Выпьешь чего-нибудь?  
Джиен пожал протянутую руку, изображая удовольствие и внутренне радуясь надетым перчаткам.  
— Хорошо, спасибо. Я бы выпил пива, если можно.  
Сынри улыбнулся сжатыми губами, с любопытством глянул на Сынхена и отправился за пивом. Тут в комнату ворвался улыбающийся от уха до уха Дэсон.  
— О! Вы уже здесь.  
Он крепко обнял Сынхена, словно они и не виделись этим утром, затем переключился на замершего от ужаса Джиена.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я рад, что мы собрались.  
Джиен бросил быстрый взгляд на Сынхена и выдавил из себя улыбку.  
— Да… я тоже… очень рад.  
Он бросился на Джиена с объятиями, а с кухни вернулся Сынри с пивом.  
— Детка… ты опять прикладывался к «Шерри»? Дай Джиену вздохнуть.  
Дэсон закатил глаза и присоединился к Сынри на диване.  
— Я просто очень счастлив, что они пришли.  
Сынхен хмыкнул и за руку потащил Джиена в огромное кресло. Теперь, когда они были все вместе, он чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее.  
— Мы тоже счастливы, да, Джиен?  
Джиен к этому моменту уже наполовину прикончил свое пиво, ему был крайне необходим алкоголь, чтобы выдержать вечер, переполненный гомиками.  
— Хм? А, да… в восторге, определенно.

Тао снова сидел в машине, выжидая, когда на улице покажется Сухек. Как только это случилось, он подошел к нему с небрежным видом, правда взгляд его вовсе не соответствовал расслабленным движениям.  
Хорошо зная Тао, Сухек сразу понял, что что-то случилось. Не желая нарушать прикрытие, он притворился спокойным, хотя Тао никогда не вызывал в нем подобного ощущения.  
— В чем дело? Я уже рассказал все, что знаю.  
Тао всегда отличался повышенной сообразительностью и подыграл ему.  
— Видишь ли… я вот не уверен, что ты рассказал все… Сэм.  
Сухек ухмыльнулся и демонстративно развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
— Ты ошибся, коп.  
Как Сухек и предполагал, Тао повелся и грубо схватил его за руку, чтобы оттащить его подальше для «допроса». Попытки Сухека скрыть дрожь возбуждения от прикосновений Тао с треском провалились, а ухмылка на губах последнего показала, что и Тао не пропустил этот факт. Когда Тао толкнул его за столик в кафешке, Сухек притворился возмущенным, чтобы скрыть смущение.  
— Что за дела, Тао? Надеюсь, это что-то важное.  
Тао дождался, пока им принесут кофе и только потом очень тихо ответил.  
— У нас есть данные о марке и цвете машины убийцы и я хочу, чтобы ты узнал первым.  
Сухек вскинул брови, потрясенный такой заботой о его благополучии со стороны бывшего.  
— Тао… это чудесно. Такой прогресс. И я тронут, что ты беспокоишься обо мне.  
Теперь брови Тао взлетели на лоб.  
— Беспокоюсь… о тебе? Я беспокоюсь о поимке этого говнюка.  
Тао поднялся и бросив деньги на столик, приказал.  
— Позвони мне сразу, если увидишь поблизости белый Джип Чероки, — и исчез, прежде, чем Сухек осознал сказанное.

Каким-то чудом Джиену удалось за весь вечер не сломать Сынхену руку или что похуже. Чертов озабоченный педик, казалось не в силах держать при себе свои конечности. Его «бойфренд» выпил две бутылки пива и несколько бокалов вина, это расслабило его настолько, что Сынхен хватал Джиена за все доступные места… руки… грудь… затылок… бедра. К тому моменту, когда они распрощались с остальными двумя педрилами, Джиен был более чем готов избавиться от Сынхена… навсегда.  
— Ммм… Джиенни… отведи меня домой.  
Джиен передернулся от прозвища и развернул Сынхена лицом к двери.  
— Ты уже дома, Сынхен. Просто отопри дверь.  
Сынхен развернулся обратно, крепко обнял Джиена за шею и прижался всем телом.  
— Тогда отведи меня в кровать… пожааалуйста, Джиен…. Я хочу тебя.  
И вот язык Сынхена уже оказался у Джиена во рту. Разум Джиена затуманился от ощущения горячего языка, от твердого члена Сынхена, который прижимался к его собственному полуэрегированному.  
— Отопри дверь!  
Когда они ввалились внутрь, Сынхен с соблазнительной улыбкой направился в спальню.  
— Пойдем… Джиен.  
Джиен увидел, что Сынхен взбирается на кровать, попутно срывая с себя одежду. Джиен в нерешительности просто стоял и смотрел, пока Сынхен не остался в одних крошечных трусиках.  
Без сомнений, вид, открывающийся перед ним, возбуждал Джиена… эти стройные ноги… подтянутое тело… длинная шея… возбужденный пенис. Боже, помоги… что происходит? Ноги сами собой понесли его вперед, мозг, охваченный похотью, не участвовал в принятии решений. Сынхен улыбнулся ему, но улыбка эта уже была не столько соблазнительной, сколько глуповатой.  
— Джиен…  
Джиен потянулся, чтобы коснуться загорелой плоти, щедро раскинувшейся перед ним… но прежде, чем он смог это сделать, тело Сынхена обмякло и он заснул… просто вырубился. В ту же минуту Джиен выскочил из квартиры. Бог снова уберег его от опасности быть проклятым навеки. Теперь ему необходимо покаяться.

Сухек как ненормальный высматривал среди проезжающих машин белый Джип Чероки. В этот раз Тао напугал его гораздо больше обычного. Бывший всегда умудрялся лишать его душевного покоя, а в нынешнем его состоянии: невыспавшегося, голодного, более слабого, чем обычно, он его просто ошарашил. Сейчас Сухек мог думать только о безумном убийце, разъезжающем повсюду на внедорожнике и вскоре довел себя почти до нервного срыва.  
Его мысли обратились к уличным мальчишкам, которых он встречал, особенно к Шейну, рыжик был самый славный из них. Сухек очень надеялся, что сможет убедить его вернуться домой, к семье, где он будет в безопасности, в отличие от бедного Ларри.  
Краем глаза Сухек уловил промелькнувшую машину, очень похожую на белый внедорожник, которая въехала за магазин Томми и он тут же кинулся выяснять подробности. Он крался по проулку, что вел к предполагаемому месту парковки машины и тут его сердце чуть не выскочило от ужаса.  
— Привет, Сэм… куда направляешься?  
Сухек шикнул на Шейна и быстро вытолкал его из проулка на улицу.  
— Шейн… бля… потише.  
Шейн увидел, насколько Сухек серьезен и вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— Что-то случилось, Сэм?  
Сухек посмотрел вглубь проулка, потом снова на Шейна.  
— Слушай… сделай кое-что для меня?  
Шейн кивнул, слегка напуганный необычным поведением приятеля.  
— Само собой.  
Сухек достал визитку и ручку и что-то написал на обороте.  
— Возьми эту карточку, и если я не вернусь через двадцать минут, позвони по номеру, что я написал на обратной стороне.  
Шейн взял карточку и попытался рассмотреть в тусклом свете фонаря.  
— Кто такой Ли Сухек?  
Хотя это и срывало его прикрытие, Сухек честно ответил.  
— Это я. Слушай, Шейн, сейчас нет времени объяснять. Просто поболтайся пока тут, а я скоро присоединюсь, ладно?  
Шейн кивнул, настороженно рассматривая его.  
— Ладно, Сэм.  
Сухек улыбнулся и похлопал парнишку по спине.  
— Умница, Шейн. А теперь уходи.  
Шейн посмотрел, как Сухек снова исчезает в проулке, потом перевернул визитку…  
— Детектив Хуан.

Джиен почти совершил непростительный грех… решение отужинать с нечистыми ослабило его решимость. Сатана искушал его возлечь с отвратительным гомосексуалистом, но Господь вмешался и спас его от геенны огненной. Теперь Джиен обязан вернуть долг и освободить очередную душу. Упав на колени перед джипом, он молился господу дать ему сил завершить предназначенную миссию.  
Сухек крался по направлению к припаркованному внедорожнику, сердце бешено колотилось, отдавая грохотом в уши. Даже при очень слабом освещении было явно видно, что машина эта — белый Джип Чероки. Не заметив вокруг никакого движения, он решил подобраться как можно ближе и попытаться собрать побольше информации… его репортерские инстинкты взяли вверх над возможной опасностью. Скорчившись у заднего бампера, Сухек направил телефон на номерной знак и сфотографировал его.  
— И кто это у нас тут?  
Сухек моментально обернулся на звук мужского голоса и снова щелкнул камерой, чтобы на время ослепить нападавшего. Джиен хрипло зарычал и заморгал. Он резко схватил журналиста за руку и скрутил ее за спину.  
— А ты плохо себя ведешь, а?  
Сухек пытался вырваться из неожиданно крепкого захвата.  
— Эй… отпусти! Я знаю, кто ты такой! Меня будут искать, ты, ненормальный!  
Джиен поднял бровь, он был и раздражен и позабавлен.  
— Да что ты говоришь? Тогда нам, наверное, лучше убраться отсюда.  
Сухек стал вырываться с удвоенной силой, но сильный удар головой о бампер джипа лишил его сознания.  
Шейн смял визитку, которую ему дал Сэм. Он наблюдал за его борьбой с неизвестным мужчиной и не мог сдвинуться с места от ужаса. Любопытство заставило его прокрасться следом за Сэмом и увидеть произошедшее. Когда незнакомец стал заталкивать бесчувственное тело его друга в багажник машины, Шейн в панике сбежал… а упавшая на землю визитка, так и осталась валяться в канаве.


	10. Божественное провидение

Джиен отъехал не слишком далеко, к заброшенному участку неподалеку. Там было темновато, зато находился он в стороне от оживленного движения, и Джиен знал, что его не побеспокоят. Прежде чем выйти из машины, он по привычке осмотрелся вокруг, в зеркало заднего вида.  
Джиен открыл сумку, которую отобрал у шумного паренька и изучил содержимое.  
— Давай-ка посмотрим, кто ты такой?  
Он обнаружил бумажник, а внутри водительские права и журналистский пропуск на имя Ли Сухека. Помрачнев, он покопался в гугле с телефона и узнал, что этот Сухек работает в журнале Пульс. Дальнейшие поиски привели его на страницы Сухека в Фейсбуке и Твиттере и там обнаружилось кое-что более чем интересное. Теперь Джиен был как никогда уверен, что именно Божий промысел направлял его сегодня и именно он привел его на то самое место, где он «спас» грязного гомика Ларри.  
Листая страницы Сухека в соцсетях, Джиен ощутил, что на него снизошло успокоение. Господь направил события в его пользу так же, как наставил Моисея на верный путь, дабы освободить народ Израиля.  
Все, что он должен сделать теперь — это избавить мир от чумы, что являло собой то гнездилище гомиков, частью которого был и Ли Сухек. Он не сомневался, как исполнить это и справится ли вообще. Господь на его стороне и словно армия архангелов несла его и управляла его рукой для свершения возмездия над чертовыми больными ублюдками.  
Сухек, лежавший в задней части джипа, застонал, и Джиен открыл бардачок — наступило время действовать.

Тао находился в том беспокойном состоянии, что всегда накрывало его, если особо трудное дело заходило в тупик. Когда они встречались, Сухека это очень раздражало. Он принимал задумчивость Тао за обиду, хотя на самом деле обычно Тао был настолько погружен в размышления, что просто вообще его не замечал. Тао мог провести весь вечер, включая ужин, не произнеся ни слова, и даже не взглянув на Сухека. Хоть он и понимал, что это было нехорошо, Тао ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его работа, нет, его карьера была слишком важна, чтобы пренебрегать ей… в отличие от любовника.  
Тао рулил по темнеющим улицам и всматривался сквозь лобовое стекло. Какого черта он все время думает об этом? Они с Сухеком слишком давно расстались, чтобы переживать о том, что же пошло не так и где он был не прав. Так что вывод, как всегда, простой… у него есть дело, которое необходимо раскрыть. Людей убивают. И это намного важнее неудач прошлых отношений. Только проблема в том, что Сухек оказался прямо посреди этого самого дела… прямо посреди опасности. Когда Тао велел Сухеку выжить, он говорил это в самом прямом смысле. Таким способом он позволил себе проявить нечто вроде заботы о бывшем. Правда, прикрыл ее угрозами не вмешиваться в расследование… но где-то очень, очень глубоко внутри он все еще чувствовал что-то к Сухеку. И ему хотелось бы убрать его с улиц, вернуть к написанию всяких милых пустячков, назад, к безопасности и уюту рабочего стола.

Сынхен застонал, его одурманенный мозг пытался опознать назойливый звук, что мешал спать. Он с трудом разлепил глаза, обрадовавшись темноте, но расстроившись, что он совсем один, хотя и почти раздет.  
— Вот блин… что я натворил?  
Наконец, Сынхен понял, что источник противного звука его мобильник, и попытался нащупать его на тумбочке. Неудачно. Тогда он выбрался из кровати и разыскал штаны, в одном из карманов и оказался все еще жужжащий телефон. Яркая подсветка экрана заставила его сощуриться, однако от имени звонящего его пульс зачастил, как ненормальный. Сынхен прочистил горло и изо всех сил постарался казаться более трезвым, чем был.  
— Привет… Джиен?  
Ровный голос Джиена бальзамом пролился в уши Сынхена, плюхнувшегося обратно в кровать в позе морской звезды.  
— Малыш… прошу, не сердись на меня.  
Сынхен был весьма озадачен этим заявлением.  
— Эээ…. Ну, конечно… конечно, не сержусь.  
Губы Джиена скривились в удовлетворенной ухмылке, хотя голос продолжал каяться.  
— Правда? Мне стало легче. Уверяю тебя, я очень хотел заняться с тобой любовью.  
Сынхен почувствовал шевеление внизу… он хотел Джиена с первой их встречи.  
— Не вини себя. Я так напился из-за волнения. Я тоже хочу, чтобы мы с тобой… занялись любовью.  
Голос Джиена продолжал звучать ровно, но лицо застыло маской.  
— А я уж было подумал, что ты пытался избежать этого, потому разволновался и сбежал. Не слишком вежливо с моей стороны.

Сынхен уселся в темноте, вцепившись изо всех сил в телефон.  
— НЕТ! Прошу, не говори так. Ты ведь уже знаешь, как сильно… как сильно я тебя хочу, Джиенни. Еще никто и никогда меня так не привлекал.  
Джиен снова ухмыльнулся, уставившись на своего «пассажира».  
— Видишь ли… я был уверен, что знаю, но потом засомневался.  
Сынхен потряс головой, словно Джиен мог увидеть его.  
— Не сомневайся. Что мне сделать, чтобы убедить тебя?  
Джиен вздохнул, до конца играя роль обиженного.  
— Ты не захочешь… нет, глупое желание, забудь.  
Сынхен в отчаянии попытался развеять сомнения бойфренда, не дать ему бросить его.  
— Прошу, скажи мне. Уверен, это вовсе не глупость. Я что угодно сделаю, лишь бы тебе стало спокойнее. Прошу, Джиенни, позволь мне.  
На лице Джиена расцвела злобная усмешка, обмануть несчастного педика было проще простого.  
Связанный по рукам и ногам, с кляпом во рту, Сухек был свидетелем всего разговора. Джиен держал телефон на вытянутой руке, включив громкую связь… ему хотелось поиздеваться над журналистом… показать, к чему приводит излишнее любопытство.

В ужасе за свою жизнь и жизнь Сынхена, Сухек решил воспользоваться шансом и дать знать о себе, наделав как можно больше шума. Его сдавленные крики достигли ушей Сынхена.  
— Джиен… что там за шум?  
Джиен тут же отключил громкую связь и, двинув локтем Сухеку в солнечное сплетение, захлопнул багажник.  
— Хмм? Какой еще шум, детка? Похоже, мне стоит попрощаться. Ты что-то отвлекаешься.  
Сынхен озадаченно нахмурил брови, возможно, ему просто показалось?  
— Н-нет… нет… наверное, я еще не совсем протрезвел, вот и все. Прости… а теперь расскажи, что мне сделать для тебя?  
Джиен кивнул, решив уже закругляться.  
— Выходи проехаться со мной.  
Сынхен удивленно переспросил.  
— Покататься? Прямо сейчас? Может, ты лучше вернешься сюда и…  
Джиен вспылил, он уже устал играться с этим безбожным пидором.  
— Забудь! Ты явно соврал. Когда утверждал, что готов на все. Давай просто попрощаемся.  
У Сынхена перехватило дыхание от этого тона, он испугался, что разрушил и эти отношения.  
— Подожди, мне нужно одеться.  
Джиен улыбнулся.  
— Встретимся у входа через десять минут.

Тао брел по пустынным улицам, натянув воротник повыше. Ему было любопытно, где ночевал Сухек во время своего задания и на глаза ему попались несколько человек, скорчившихся у порога. Ему и в голову не приходило спросить. Он вполне мог бы разузнать это, оправдавшись нуждами расследования, но Тао так старался держаться от него в стороне, что, в который уже раз, облажался. Теперь, бредя в одиночестве, он припомнил каждый упрек… он думал только о себе… был слишком холоден… никогда не поддерживал своего бывшего… не уважал его работу… не любил его. Вздохнув, Тао потряс головой, чтобы избавиться от назойливых воспоминаний.  
Его взгляд остановился на знакомом рыжике, мальчике, которого он видел вместе с Сухеком в день их встречи. Интуиция подсказывала, что происходит неладное и он проследил за парнишкой. Шейн шел, нервно озираясь, словно боялся быть схваченным. Тао подобрался поближе.  
— Замри! Руки вверх!  
Шейн затрясся от ужаса и покрылся холодным потом при виде угрозы на лице Тао.  
— Я… я… я ничего не делал.  
Тао прижал мальчика лицом к стене, приказал развести ноги и стал обыскивать его. В переднем кармане нашлась измятая визитка, Тао развернул рыжика лицом к себе.  
— Откуда это у тебя?

Шейн с испуганным видом потряс головой.  
— Я… я… просто нашел.  
Тао прищурился, ни на секунду не поверив ему.  
— У тебя есть привычка подбирать на улицах визитки?  
Шейн поморгал, детектив явно нагнал на него страху.  
— Я…я… иногда.  
Тао фыркнул, язвительно глядя на него.  
— Где твой дружок Сэм?  
Шейн отвел взгляд и пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю.  
Тао схватил парнишку за плечи, снова толкнул к стене.  
— ГДЕ ОН, БЛЯТЬ?  
У Шейна от ужаса покатились слезы по щекам.  
— Он… он… он увез его.  
Тао отступил на шаг, давая парню возможность отдышаться.  
— Кто?  
Шейн разрыдался.  
— Человек… на… Джипе.  
Тао словно получил под дых… чертов упрямец Сухек!  
— Какого цвета джип? Ты знаешь?  
Шейн вытер нос рукавом куртки и кивнул.  
— Белого… он был белого цвета. Простите… я очень испугался… и убежал.  
Тао не сказал ни слова, просто развернулся и быстро зашагал к своей машине, доставая на ходу телефон, чтобы вызвать напарника.

Сухек пытался вздохнуть после полученного удара в диафрагму. Мало того, еще и голова раскалывалась от удара о бампер Джипа. Его бросало в пот, мысли совершенно спутались, он думал то о Сынхене, то о Шейне, то о Тао. Почему он не написал Сынхену о белом джипе, как только узнал? Он обвинил себя в несчастье Сынхена и отчаянно надеялся, что Шейн справится и позвонит Тао. Внезапно дверь багажника открылась и он попытался отползти подальше — над ним стоял нахмуренный Джиен с бутылкой воды в руках.  
— Ты поступил не слишком хорошо, Сухек, — поставив воду, Джиен протянул руку и отклеил липкую ленту с лица Сухека. — А ведь я был так добр и разрешил тебе слушать.  
Сухек закашлялся.  
— Пожалуйста…  
Джиен глотнул воды и вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— Пожалуйста что?  
Сухек сглотнул и посмотрел на него умоляюще.  
— Пожалуйста… отстань от Сынхена.  
Джиен ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.  
— Не могу. Видишь ли… Я знаю, что вы все творите, и обязан пресечь это. Зло не соблазнит меня.  
Сухек нахмурился, стараясь понять, о чем тот говорит.  
— Никто не соблазнял тебя. Прошу… просто отпусти меня… и отстань от Сынхена.

Джиен почувствовал, как растёт волнение.  
— Вы всегда пытаетесь искусить меня… хреновы педики! Особенно Сынхен… Сынхен пособник дьявола. Как и все вы! — Джиен ткнул бутылкой в направлении Сухека. — Где же мое воспитание? Ты небось пить хочешь, — и, прежде, чем Сухек ответил, набрал полный рот воды и выплюнул ее ему в лицо. — На, попей.  
Сухек был ошеломлен этим нападением, он даже не мог утереться.  
— Прошу… не надо.  
Джиен взял ещё одну бутылку, открутил крышечку и бросил внутрь какую-то таблетку.  
— Нечего меня умолять. Ты такой же как он, все вы такие.  
Сухек подумал, что если разговорить его, то возможно… возможно, кто-то найдет их.  
— Как кто, Джиен?  
Джиен бросил взгляд на пленника.  
— Как мой отец.  
Сухек заговорил очень осторожно, зная, что ступает на тонкий лед.  
— Твой отец сделал тебе больно, Джиен? Он обижал тебя? Из-за этого ты…  
Джиен внезапно ухмыльнулся.  
— Я не собираюсь делать признания. Ты не мой священник. Думаешь, твои вопросики спасут тебе жизнь? Нет, ты по-прежнему грязный гомик и я по-прежнему должен от тебя избавиться. А теперь… заткну-ка я тебе снова рот и отправлюсь на встречу с моим парнем. Он до смерти хочет, чтобы я его трахнул и, благодаря тебе, сегодня ему повезет, — Джиен ухмыльнулся еще шире и он снова закрепил липкую ленту поверх рта Сухека. — По правде говоря, я собираюсь затрахать его до смерти прямо здесь, на заднем сиденье, — по лицу Сухека побежали слезы, а Джиен, собравшийся захлопнуть багажник, придвинулся к нему. — Ой, не страдай так… ты присоединишься к нему очень скоро… и ты, и все твои извращенные приятели-гомики.  
И, прежде чем все-таки закрыть багажник, Джиен обрушил кулак на лицо Сухека, вырубив его.

Сынхен скользнул на пассажирское сиденье джипа и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Джиена.  
— Привет, мне правда жаль, что так получилось. Уверен, что не хочешь просто подняться в квартиру?  
Джиен улыбнулся и отъехал от обочины.  
— Не хочу, малыш. Все нормально, это будет романтично, не думаешь?  
Сынхен пожал плечами и подавил зевок.  
— Ммм… наверное. Давненько я не катался в машине так поздно.  
Джиен с усмешкой включил радио.  
— Я не собираюсь ехать далеко, детка. Я сказал правду по телефону — жду не дождусь заняться с тобой любовью.  
Сынхен удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Джиен, ты имеешь в виду… в машине?  
Джиен посмотрел на него.  
— Я думал, это будет увлекательно. Но если не хочешь…  
Сынхен потряс головой и поспешил погладить бойфренда по голове.  
— Нет-нет, просто удивился. Я такого не делал… со старших классов, наверное. Но я за!  
Джиен снова усмехнулся и задорно подмигнул ему.  
— Так значит, только клубные туалеты и никаких машин, а?  
Сынхен со смехом шлепнул Джиена по руке.  
— Прекрати. Ты выставляешь меня какой-то потаскушкой. Ты просто был неотразим, вот и все, — он прижался и лизнул ухо Джиена. — Ты разве не рад этому?  
Джиен содрогнулся от отвращения, хотя член его слегка затвердел.  
— Рад, детка. Я захватил для тебя воду… возьми. Вчера ты прилично напился, тебе нужно много воды.  
Сынхен взял бутылку и открутил крышечку.  
— Спасибо, Джиен, какой ты предусмотрительный.

Джеджун добрался в участок только к пяти утра. Тао с полупустым стаканчиком кофе в руках просматривал материалы дела за своим столом.  
— Есть что-нибудь?  
Тао коротко глянул на него и покачал головой.  
— Нет, мы не можем отследить телефон Сухека, он выключен или сломан. Я дал на него ориентировку и велел патрульным останавливать все белые Джипы Чероки, но черт его знает, сколько их в городе. Хотел бы я… черт… нужно больше информации! Может, он уже…  
Джеджун коснулся плеча напарника.  
— Не надо… это не твоя вина. Ты не заставлял его браться за подобное задание. И ты не можешь отвечать за его безопасность.  
Тао покачал головой, в глазах его отражалась сложная смесь эмоций.  
— Мне стоило разрушить его легенду, убрать его с улицы.  
Джеджун плюхнулся в кресло.  
— Тогда он сильно разозлился бы. И стал ненавидеть тебя еще больше.  
Тао подавленно опустил глаза.  
— Это я бы пережил, привык уже. А вот представлять, что он погиб… невыносимо.  
Джеджун хотел было сказать что-то утешительное и поддерживающее, но тут зазвонил его телефон.  
— Алло… да… сейчас будем.  
Тао выжидательно посмотрел на него.  
— Это была Джанет с нижнего этажа. Она определила номер джипа.

Джиен направил машину к пустынной рощице и припарковался. Он хорошо знал ее, хоть роща и находилась далеко от проторенных путей. Он бывал здесь прежде и с гораздо менее живыми пассажирами, чем нынешние двое. Конечно, их состояние скоро изменится и оба они присоединятся к остальным в освященном месте последнего упокоения.  
Припарковавшись, Джиен потащил вялого Сынхена на заднее сиденье.  
— Удобно, малыш?  
Сынхен сонно кивнул, глаза у него слипались, а тело отяжелело.  
— Хмм? Джиенни, у меня голова кружится. Наверное, я еще не протрезвел.  
Джиен хмыкнул и приобнял его за талию, помогая держаться прямо.  
— Ты вчера изрядно принял. Хорошо, что пьешь воду ради меня, хотя бы обезвоживание не грозит.  
Сынхен, медленно улыбнувшись, посмотрел на бойфренда, в глазах у него все расплывалось.  
— Ага, выпил… только ради тебя. Я получу награду?  
Джиен крепко ухватил его за подбородок и поцеловал почти грубо, продолжая удерживать другой рукой затылок. Сынхена ужасно завела эта прямолинейная сексуальность и страсть, он застонал и ощутил твердую плоть Джиена, прижатую к его бедрам.  
— Ммм… Джиен… прошу.

Джанет посмотрела на вошедших детективов.  
— Добро пожаловать.  
Тао подошел к ней.  
— Что вы обнаружили?  
Джанет услышала нетерпение в его словах и перешла сразу к делу.  
— К сожалению, из той фотографии я ничего больше не узнала, — прежде чем Тао успел взорваться, она продолжила. — Однако я изучила окрестности и поняла, что убийца мог добраться до мусорника всего несколькими путями.  
Джеджун заговорил спокойно и профессионально, на что его напарник был не способен в данный момент.  
— Вы нашли совпадения с нашим внедорожником?  
Джанет кивнула и оглядела детективов, прежде чем вывести на монитор несколько новых снимков с дорожных камер.  
— Да, обнаружила. И мне удалось получить четкое фото номерного знака.  
Тао уставился на экран, словно это могло остановить события.  
— Нам нужно идентифицировать эти номера… НЕМЕДЛЕННО!  
Джанет с серьезным лицом снова сменила изображение на мониторе.  
— Уже сделано. Автомобиль зарегистрирован на Квон Джиена.  
Детективы переглянулись, лицо Тао застыло от ярости.  
— Немедленно дайте сигнал всем постам с ориентировкой на Квон Джиена и на машину.  
Джанет кивнула и потянулась к телефону.  
— Займусь сейчас же, детектив.  
Джеджун повернулся, чтобы последовать за Тао на выход, но задержался на минуту, с легкой улыбкой взглянув на Джанет.  
— Отличная работа. Спасибо.

Еще никогда в жизни Джиен не чувствовал такого возбуждения, такого желания. От вида обнаженной фигуры Сынхена под ним, все тело охватывало жаром. Их возбужденные члены терлись друг о друга, сочась смазкой. Сынхен обхватил ногами его талию и притянул для поцелуя.  
— Прошу, Джиенни… ммм… пожалуйста.  
Джиен жадно ответил на поцелуй, одновременно пристраивая член между ягодиц Сынхена. Он начал проскальзывать внутрь дюйм за дюймом и тут же забыл обо всех своих планах, мысли вылетели из головы, глаза закатились.  
— Черт…охереть… как же круто.  
Сынхен вонзил ногти Джиену в спину и задрал ноги еще выше, направляя его в правильную точку.  
— Ох на хрен вот и оно… Джиен…  
Джиен усмехнулся.  
— Да что ты? Нравится, когда я так делаю?  
Джиен крепко обхватил ладонями шею Сынхена и начал сдавливать.  
— Посмотрим, как тебе понравится это. Бля!.. НЕ ЛОЖИСЬ С МУЖЧИНОЮ, КАК С ЖЕНЩИНОЮ…ох, твою мать… ЭТО МЕРЗОСТЬ.  
Во время этой речи Джиен продолжал вбиваться в Сынхена, все крепче сжимая при этом шею. И хотя тело без сомнений было в восторге от таких действий, все же Сынхен попытался ослабить хватку на горле. В голове у него уже звенело, от нехватки кислорода перед глазами заплясали вспышки света, но член оставался твердым. Ему на лицо закапал пот, стекающий со лба Джиена от усилий — он одновременно старался и придушить своего «бойфренда» и все сильнее двигать бедрами, чтобы кончить. А Сынхен уже побагровел и руки его почти перестали хвататься за руки Джиена. Джиен был близок к разрядке… никогда он еще не испытывал такого блаженства… еще только несколько фрикций… еще только немного сдавить горло… Голова Джиена запрокинулась в припадке оргазма в тот момент, когда тело Сынхена, наконец, совершенно обмякло.

Сухек понемногу стал приходить в себя и ощутил металлический привкус крови во рту. Все тело задеревенело и адски болело, он с трудом мог дышать носом. Очень похоже, что лицо заплыло и опухло от полученных ударов. В багажнике было тесно, темно и жарко. Его и так уже давненько не мытое тело теперь, в замкнутом пространстве, пахло и вовсе ужасно. Сухек почувствовал, что машина ритмично сотрясается.  
— Ммм… хмм… ааа… оооох…  
У Сухека перехватило горло, когда он услышал, как его похититель стонет от наслаждения. Он должен спасти Сынхена, даже ценой жизни. Начав раскачиваться туда-сюда, он стал ритмично ударять ногами в стенку джипа.  
Все еще тяжело дыша, Джиен замер над неподвижным телом Сынхена. Он посмотрел назад, его второй пассажир очнулся очень вовремя. Выпутавшись из конечностей Сынхена, Джиен поправил одежду и отправился разбираться с Сухеком.  
Выскользнув с заднего сиденья в предрассветный мрак, Джиен открыл багажник.  
— Один готов, второй на очереди.

— КАК МОГ ЭТОТ УРОД ПРОСТО РАСТВОРИТЬСЯ В ВОЗДУХЕ?  
Вошедший в кабинет Джеджун увидел, как его напарник орет на кого-то по телефону. Когда Тао повесил трубку, он сказал.  
— Этого ублюдка разыскивают все патрульные города, но его нигде нет. Как такое возможно?  
Джеджун приподнял брови.  
— У него была фора… Привезли его друга, он в допросной номер девять, но может я…  
Тао уже направлялся в допросную.  
— Э… ни за что. Я сам с ним поговорю.  
Джеджун притормозил его, ухватив за локоть.  
— Не думаешь, что ты слишком заинтересованное лицо?  
Тао уставился на давнего партнера, словно готов ударить его.  
— Нет, я так не думаю. Мы с Сухеком разошлись уже давно. Это абсолютно профессиональный интерес.  
Джеджун вздохнул и пригладил волосы.  
— Тао… ты недавно довел офицера Бартона до слез только потому, что он принес не тот кофе. Позволь мне заняться допросом. Я не оплошаю, поверь.  
Тао шумно выдохнул и кивнул.  
— Ну… ладно… спасибо, — Джеджун уже двинулся дальше, как Тао добавил. — Но я буду присутствовать.  
Джеджун опустил голову, Тао никогда не сдавался без боя.  
— Хорошо… только главным буду я.

Когда двое детективов вошли в комнату, Енбэ поднял голову. Тот что постарше, темноволосый, сел прямо напротив него, а второй, молодой блондин, присел в стороне.  
— Спасибо, что пришли, мистер Дон. Я детектив Ким, а это мой напарник, детектив Хуан.  
Енбэ вежливо кивнул обоим.  
— Не хочу показаться грубым, но у меня не было особого выбора. В чем дело, детективы? Патрульный сказал, что у моего друга неприятности. Но ничего конкретного.  
Джеджун кинул взгляд на Тао, прежде чем ответить.  
— Я как раз собираюсь все разъяснить, мистер Дон. Мы пригласили вас, чтобы поговорить о вашем друге, Квон Джиене.  
Енбэ был явно удивлен.  
— Джиен? Что случилось? Он в порядке?  
Джеджун вздохнул и наклонился поближе.  
— Смотря что считать порядком. Нам нужна информация и немедленно. Мы уже обыскали его квартиру…  
Шокированный Енбэ резко выпрямился.  
— Обыскали квартиру?! Зачем?  
Джеджун кашлянул и посмотрел Енбэ прямо в глаза.  
— Чтобы найти улики. Мы совершенно уверены, что ваш друг несет ответственность за целый ряд убийств молодых гомосексуальных мужчин. Включая юношу, найденного в мусорном баке на строительной площадке, принадлежащей вашему работодателю.  
Енбэ побледнел и неверяще замотал головой.  
— Не может быть… нет… ни за что. Джиен… он же… он очень верующий. Он бы не смог отнять чью-то жизнь… он не такой.  
Джеджун мягко произнес.  
— Тогда вам не о чем беспокоиться. Нам нужен его номер телефона, чтобы отследить местонахождение.  
Енбэ был словно в тумане, он пытался осознать услышанное.  
— Его номер?  
Тао надоело просто смотреть. Он поднялся и ударил ладонями по столу.  
— Или вы немедленно даете нам номер или готовьтесь к обвинению в препятствии правосудию. Раз вы не желаете сотрудничать, возможно, вы его сообщник.  
Енбэ встрепенулся и схватив со стола ручку, начал записывать номер Джиена.  
— Простите… я был слишком ошарашен.  
Джеджун взял листок и кивнул.  
— Спасибо, мистер Дон. Вы свободны, но не покидайте город. Вы можете еще понадобиться.  
Когда детективы вышли из комнаты, Енбэ наконец смог свободно вздохнуть. Он от всей души надеялся, что они ошиблись, хотя и был в ужасе от того, что это могло оказаться правдой.

Джиен открыл багажник и самодовольно уставился на Сухека.  
— Ну что, насладился представлением? Или тебе нужно смотреть, чтобы кончить?  
Сухек не шевельнулся, он только смотрел на своего мучителя полными слез глазами. Джиен застегнул пояс и хихикнул.  
— Не переживай ты так. Он покинул этот мир занимаясь любимым делом, с хером в заднице.  
Сухек зажмурился, известие о смерти Сынхена лишили его последних сил. Он понял, что сейчас присоединится к другу и даже почувствовал облегчение — наконец он избавится от этого кошмара наяву. Джиен склонился и грубо схватил его за лицо, заставив распахнуть глаза и издать сдавленный крик боли.  
— Пусть это послужит уроком тебе, Сынхену и всем вам подобным. Господь карает грешных и награждает праведных, — ухмылка Джиена стала еще шире, он сжал руками горло журналиста. — Господь пролил дождем огонь и серу на Содом и Гоморру в наказание за грех мужеложства. Я просто продолжаю его дело.  
Ослабевший и связанный, с кляпом во рту, Сухек не мог сопротивляться. Он почувствовал, как жизнь покидает его, как меркнет свет. Он ощутил страшную тяжесть, словно его придавило плитой… а потом все исчезло.

Внезапно Сухек осознал, что кляпа уже нет и руки ему развязывают. Проморгавшись, Сухек почти задохнулся от радости, увидев Сынхена, который пытался освободить его дрожащими руками.  
— Сын…хен.  
Сынхен поднял покрасневшие глаза, шея его была сплошь покрыта кровоподтеками, и с трудом прохрипел.  
— Сухек…. Я… я…  
Сухек с трудом сел и увидел неподвижного Джиена и большой камень, валявшийся рядом на земле.  
— Я думал… думал, ты умер.  
Содрогаясь в рыданиях, Сынхен практически рухнул на своего друга, не в силах больше держаться прямо. Сухек подумал, что несмотря на все побои и синяки, ему сейчас гораздо легче, чем Сынхену. Он погладил Сынхена по спине и осторожно поцеловал в лоб.  
— Все будет хорошо, давай выбираться отсюда, ладно?  
Сынхен отстранился и кивнул. Ему было невыносимо больно разговаривать и Сухек его понимал. Поддерживая друг друга, они доковыляли к передним дверям джипа. Сухек осторожно взобрался на водительское место и обеспокоенно посмотрел на безжизненное лицо Сынхена.  
— Поехали?  
Сынхен откинулся на спинку и закрыл глаза. Сухек представлял, что он сейчас чувствует. Каждый из них пережил свой ад за последние несколько часов и забыть это будет непросто.  
Когда они добрались до главной дороги, их окружила вооруженная полиция разыскивающая Джиена. И вот, благодаря тому, что Тао опознал их, они оказались в машине скорой для осмотра и лечения.

— Мы отправили полицейских разыскать тело Квона. Кто-нибудь из вас в состоянии рассказать о происшедшем?  
Закутанный в одеяло Сынхен, уже сидел с капельницей в руке, а Сухеку ее только ставили. До этого момента Сынхен находился в ступоре.  
— Я… я убил его.  
Тао удивленно поднял бровь и посмотрел на бывшего для подтверждения. Сухек взглянул на Сынхена и кивнул.  
— Это правда, но это была самозащита. Он изнасиловал Сынхена и оставил его умирать. И почти прикончил меня. Сынхен спас меня… если бы не он, я уже был бы мертв.  
Сынхен покачал головой и прервал Сухека, положив руку ему на колено. Ему стоило большого труда прохрипеть.  
— Нет… Джиен не насиловал меня. Я… — он опустил голову от стыда, — я хотел заняться с ним сексом. Я думал, он мой парень, что я ему дорог. Я не знал, что ты в машине, что он совершил все эти ужасы… что он хотел меня убить. И Сухека тоже… я не мог этого позволить.  
Сухек взял руку сотрясающегося в рыданиях Сынхена в свои, его глаза тоже наполнились слезами. Тао вздохнул, пытаясь осознать услышанное.  
— Что ж, все уже позади. Вас отвезут в больницу для полного обследования. Когда закончим здесь, я свяжусь с вами для дачи показаний.  
Сухек обнял Сынхена за талию и положил голову ему на плечо.  
— Тао… спасибо за все.  
Тао отступил назад, давая парамедикам закрыть двери. Он наблюдал, как отъезжает машина скорой и на сердце у него было тяжело как никогда не бывало раньше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Библия. Ветхий завет. Левит 18:22


	11. Чем сердце успокоится... (часть первая)

— Всегда подозревал этого Джиена. Он казался мне слишком чудаковатым.  
Сынри повернулся к Дэсону с удивленным видом.  
— Вот это новости, детка. Разве раньше ты не утверждал совсем обратное?  
Дэсон уставился на бойфренда, паркующего машину на больничной стоянке.  
— Неправда! Проверь уши, если кажется. С чего бы мне желать Сынхену подобного психа?!  
Сынри покачал головой, предпочитая не спорить.  
— Нет, конечно нет. Я просто рад, что они оба в порядке.  
Дэсон согласился и взял Сынри под руку.  
— Я тоже рад. Но просто невероятно, что они оба нарвались на серийного убийцу.  
Сынри протяжно вздохнул и притянул Дэсона в утешительные для них обоих объятия.  
— Правда, удивительно. И заставляет задуматься.  
Дэсон нахмурился.  
— Задуматься? О чем же?  
Сынри потянул его ко входу в больницу.  
— О том, какие мы с тобой везунчики и как я тебя люблю.  
Дэсон остановился и нежно его поцеловал.  
— И я тебя тоже люблю, Ри.

Когда Джеджун появился в полицейском участке и отправился в комнату отдыха за кофе, он с удивлением обнаружил там напарника, наполняющего свою чашку.  
— Ты почему не в больнице?  
Тао поднял на него усталый взгляд.  
— Хотел увидеть, когда привезут труп этого говножопого урода.  
Джеджун сделал большой глоток, собираясь с духом, потом вздохнул.  
— Тогда тебе придется ждать очень долго.  
Взгляд Тао стал пронзительным, ни следа усталости.  
— Что это значит?  
Джеджун прислонился к столешнице, обхватив чашку обеими руками.  
— Тело не найдено. Что может значить одно из трех… или наши жертвы ошиблись насчет места… либо они соврали о том, что произошло… или…  
Тао дернулся.  
— Или Квон все еще жив, они его не добили.  
Джеджун кивнул и отставил чашку.  
— Как планируешь действовать? Я про расследование. Полицейские с собаками прочесывают территорию. Если он еще в лесу, его найдут, живым или мертвым.  
Тао уже направлялся к выходу.  
— Нужно еще раз поговорить с Сухеком и Сынхеном. И приставить к каждому патрульного, на всякий случай.

— Сюда, я нашел его, — взволнованный Дэсон заглянул в палату и увидел лежащего на койке Сынхена, одурманенного и обессиленного. Дэсон крепко ухватил бойфренда за руку и втащил следом за собой внутрь. — Сынхен… это мы. Мы пришли, как только узнали.  
Сынхен не шевельнулся и даже не взглянул на старых друзей, он просто продолжал безучастно смотреть на стену. Дэсон озадаченно посмотрел на бойфренда, потом сделал еще одну попытку.  
— Мы принесли тебе кое-что из вещей… пижаму, зубную щетку, ноутбук. Сухек сказал, что тебя оставят здесь на несколько дней из-за горла.  
Снова ничего, даже простого спасибо. Сынри кашлянул и подошел поближе.  
— Если тебе нужно что-то, ты только скажи.  
Дэсон со вздохом придвинул стул и сел у кровати. Он взял Сынхена за руку, переплетая их пальцы.  
— Мы любим тебя, поэтому мы здесь.  
Сынри улыбнулся бойфренду и поцеловал в лоб.  
— Я пойду, навещу Сухека, скоро вернусь.  
Он успел только переступить порог, как наткнулся на Сухека.  
— О, а я как раз собирался тебя искать. Разве тебе можно уже бродить? — Сухек пожал плечами и потянул за собой стойку с капельницей.  
— Я весь избит и несколько истощен после бродяжьей жизни, но Сынхену намного хуже. Я за него волнуюсь, вот и решил заглянуть.  
Сынри понимающе кивнул и поддержал его под локоть.  
— Он, похоже, немного не в себе и я понимаю, почему. Он даже не заметил, когда мы пришли.  
Сухек подождал пока Сынри откроет перед ним дверь палаты и вздохнул.  
— Дай ему время, представь, каково обнаружить, что твой парень — серийный убийца и ты в его списке?

Дэсон увидел входящих Сынри и Сухека и печально улыбнулся.  
— Сухек… о, господи, — он поднялся и очень осторожно поцеловал его избитую в щеку, стараясь не причинить боли. — Присаживайся, пожалуйста, тебе не стоит быть на ногах.  
Сухек сел у кровати и все поразились, когда ее обитатель повернул к нему голову.  
— Привет, Сынхен.  
Сынхен протянул руку и прохрипел.  
— Сухек.  
Сухек улыбнулся другу.  
— Не разговаривай, я представляю, как тебе больно. Вместе мы обязательно справимся, да?  
Сынхен кивнул и прикрыл глаза. Дэсон спрятал лицо на груди Сынри и заплакал.  
Внезапно в дверь палаты постучали. Сынри открыл, ожидая увидеть медсестру или врача, но вовсе не бывшего парня Сухека, Тао.  
— Простите за беспокойство, но мне нужно побеседовать с пациентами.  
Сынри поднял бровь и отступил в сторону, пропуская его внутрь.  
— Ничего. Мы с Дэсоном пока сходим за кофе. Скоро вернемся.

Тао кашлянул, в кои-то веки не зная, как приступить к делу.  
— В деле имеются некоторые подвижки и мне нужно побеседовать с вами обоими.  
Сынхен и Сухек настороженно переглянулись при этих словах, но промолчали, поэтому Тао продолжил.  
— Вы уверены, что указали нам верное местонахождение тела Квона?  
Сухек нахмурился.  
— Там был всего один длинный и грязный проселок, Тао. Как бы я мог ошибиться?  
Тао небрежно пожал плечами.  
— Бывает. Ты был не в себе и не мог ясно соображать. Может, пропустил поворот?  
Сухек смутился.  
— Ну, да, я был расстроен, но не настолько, чтобы не помнить по одной дороге я ехал или нет. Тао, что происходит?  
Тао шумно выдохнул.  
— Происходит то, что мой напарник, детектив Ким проводит тебя в твою палату для дальнейшего опроса. А я останусь здесь и опрошу доктора Чхве.  
Сухек пришел в ярость.  
— ЧТО?! Я не оставлю Сынхена в таком нестабильном состоянии. Исключено. Опрашивай нас вдвоем.  
Тао скрипнул зубами и ядовито произнес.  
— Это полицейское расследование, Сухек. Никаких споров.  
Сынхен сжал руку Сухека.  
— Ничего… иди.  
Сухек повернулся к другу.  
— Не позволяй ему запугать себя. Все знают, каким мудаком он бывает, когда есть возможность.  
Тао со злостью распахнул дверь.  
— Уйди, Сухек, пока я не отправил тебя за решетку.  
Сухек подошел к дверям не отрывая взгляд от Тао.  
— За что? За то, что раскрыл твое дело, когда ты не смог?

Джеджун терпеливо дождался, пока Сухек устроится в кровати, прежде чем начать официальный допрос.  
— Прежде чем начнем — тебе нужно что-нибудь?  
Сухек раздраженно вздохнул, но отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Нет, спасибо, Дже. Если только яйца твоего напарника на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой.  
Джеджун поднял бровь и открыл блокнот.  
— Боюсь, этого я предложить не могу. Смотрю, вы по-прежнему отлично ладите.  
Сухек засмеялся и вздрогнул от боли.  
— Да мы просто два сапога пара. Только стоит уточнить, что один из этих сапогов — самовлюбленный эгоистичный засранец.  
Джеджун покачал головой.  
— Здорово, вы и правда ладите. А теперь… расскажи мне про этого Квона. Как себя вел… особенно, не упоминал ли о каких-либо планах на будущее?  
Сухек озадаченно нахмурился.  
— Планах на будущее? Зачем это, если он уже мертв?  
Джеджун придвинул стул к кровати и сел.  
— Возможно, он не так мертв, как хотелось бы.  
Сухек резко сел.  
— Но я же видел… он не двигался. Сынхен ударил его камнем.  
Джеджун спросил ровным голосом, стараясь смягчить удар.  
— Вы догадались проверить пульс?  
Сухек испуганно распахнул глаза и покачал головой.  
— Нет… в смысле, мы хотели только свались подальше от него. Живой или мертвый, он… Джеджун, он был ужасным извращенцем. Никому из нас не хотелось прикасаться к нему лишний раз.  
Джеджун сделал пометки в блокноте.  
— Расскажи все, что помнишь, начиная с момента, когда заметил джип.  
Сухек мрачно кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Но, Дже, ты же не думаешь, что он вернется за нами?  
Джеджун покачал головой.  
— Скорее всего, нет. Если он все еще жив, то сбежал куда подальше.  
Сухеку стало легче от его слов.  
— Надеюсь, ты прав.  
Затем он стал описывать события прошлого вечера. То, что он был журналистом, привыкшим подмечать детали, очень облегчило работу Джеджуна.

После выходки Сухека, Тао постарался улыбнуться Сынхену как можно дружелюбнее.  
— Итак, доктор Чхве, я знаю, как трудно вам разговаривать, поэтому облегчу вам задачу, — он передал Сынхену стопку листов бумаги и ручку. — Пожалуйста, записывайте сюда ваши ответы. Хорошо?  
Сынхен кивнул, не отводя взгляда от Тао.  
— Как давно вы знакомы с Квон Джиеном?  
Сынхен подумал и написал: «Несколько месяцев. Мы несколько раз сталкивались случайно и вдруг завязался роман».  
Тао встал рядом с кроватью, чтобы видеть ответы.  
— Вы замечали в нем что-то странное? Что-то необычное в его поведении?  
Сынхен, нахмурившись, написал: «Вспоминая сейчас, я вижу, что многое должно было меня насторожить. Однажды он пришел ко мне в квартиру с исцарапанным лицом и, похоже, сломанным пальцем».  
Тао напрягся и посмотрел на Сынхена.  
— И как вы отреагировали?  
Сынхен вздохнул и застрочил: «Оказал первую помощь. Он был моим бойфрендом и убедительно объяснил появление ран, я ему поверил. С чего мне было думать иначе?»  
Тао решил оставить эту тему.  
— Прошлой ночью, когда он вас забрал, что произошло потом?  
Сынхен пристыженно написал: «Мы занялись сексом в машине. Впервые. Врачи сказали, что он дал мне наркотик, но я его любил и переспал бы с ним в любом случае. Я не знал про Сухека и остальных. Во время полового акта он стал меня душить. Видимо, он подумал, что успешно, потому что следующее, что я помню, я очнулся и услышал звуки борьбы. Я ударил Джиена самым большим камнем, что смог найти и он рухнул прямо на Сухека. Потом у меня, похоже, случился шок, потому что все в тумане после освобождения Сухека».  
После прочтения этого объяснения, взгляд Тао стал обеспокоенным.  
— Значит, вы не помните, как ехали оттуда?  
Сынхен кивнул и снова начал писать: «Я ясно помню с того момента, когда вы спросили, может ли кто-то из нас рассказать о происшедшем. Тогда я и осознал, что убил Джиена».  
Когда он закончил писать, его глаза наполнились слезами, Тао стоял рядом, не находя слов.

Сухек без стука заглянул в палату, от того, что он там увидел, его глаза расширились.  
— Какого черта ты творишь? Пугаешь его?  
Тао удивленно поднял голову.  
— Разве я не говорил, что мне нужно допросить доктора Чхве наедине?  
Сухек промчался мимо детектива и бесцеремонно плюхнулся прямо на кровать.  
— У тебя уже есть все необходимые сведения.  
Тао уже было собрался вышвырнуть журналиста из палаты силой, но тут Сухек повернулся к Сынхену с такой нежностью на лице, что сердце Тао сжалось и он замер на месте.  
— Не волнуйся, Сынхен, Джиен, наверное, сейчас уже далеко. Даже если он и правда жив.  
Сынхен запаниковал и вцепился в руку Сухека мертвой хваткой.  
— Ч…что?!  
Сухек посмотрел на Тао ледяным взглядом.  
— Ты не сказал ему, что Джиен, может быть, до сих пор жив?  
К этому моменту Тао уже пришел в себя и посмотрел в ответ не менее пронзительно.  
— Я как раз собирался, но кое-кто нетерпеливый мне помешал.  
Сухек закатил глаза и повернулся к потрясенному другу.  
— Все будет хорошо, я обещаю. Я буду с тобой, хорошо?  
Сынхен кивнул, немного расслабившись и выпустил руку Сухека из захвата.  
Тао шумно выдохнул.  
— Как бы утешительны ни были твои слова, я все-таки приставлю к каждому из вас по полицейскому, просто как меру предосторожности.  
Сынхен слабо улыбнулся Тао и быстро черкнул «Спасибо» на бумаге. Тао кивнул и сдержанно улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Пожалуйста, доктор Чхве. Буду на связи.

По возвращению в машину, Тао и Джеджун узнали, что несмотря на все поиски, Квона так и не нашли. Однако была находка, которую стоило осмотреть немедленно… кладбище Квона.  
— Ни хрена себе. Сколько там?  
Офицер Розен, наблюдавший за работой криминалистов, обернулся к Джеджуну.  
— Пока что извлекли пятнадцать останков или частичных останков, сэр.  
Джеджун тяжело вздохнул.  
— Боже… Джиен трудился не покладая рук.  
Подошел Тао, только что побывавший в мобильной лаборатории и побеседовавший с начальником отряда криминалистов.  
— Там гребаный бардак. Пока невозможно сказать, как долго это тянулось. Похоже, здесь половина пропавших из города бродяжек.  
Джеджун снова издал тяжкий вздох.  
— Что скажешь? Нам остаться здесь или вернемся в участок?  
Тао мрачно осмотрел место преступления.  
— Здесь от нас мало толку.  
Он повернулся к офицеру Розену и приказал:  
— Проследите, чтобы были собраны все возможные улики до отъезда. Не хочу никаких проколов. Также продолжайте розыск Квона. Он не мог просто исчезнуть… должны быть хоть какие-то следы. Расширьте зону поисков, если необходимо. Я хочу найти этого ублюдка.  
Офицер Розен внимательно выслушал детектива Хуана и кивнул в подтверждение.  
— Да, сэр. Будьте уверены, если он здесь, мы его найдем.  
Тао молча повернулся, чтобы уйти, на него внезапно навалилась вся накопившаяся усталость. Однако вдруг повернулся к Джеджуну и спросил:  
— Думаешь, он все ещё здесь?  
Джеджун смущенно кашлянул и посмотрел на лес.  
— Ну… он ранен… но с той форой, что у него была… маловероятно.  
Тао так яростно уставился на лес, словно мог силой мысли вытащить оттуда Квона.  
— Дерьмо!

Через два дня ужасающих раскопок полиция удостоверилась, что из лесного погребения извлечены все останки. Теперь криминалисты старались как можно быстрее их идентифицировать. В итоге тел оказалось двадцать, что означало планомерную работу Квона в течение гораздо более долгого времени, чем предполагалось. К счастью или несчастью (зависит от точки зрения) масштабы дела позволили подключиться федералам. С помощью хорошо обученных специалистов и огромной базы данных опознание пошло намного быстрее. Однако, появление ФБР означало также, что Тао с Джеджуном больше не вели это расследование. И это выводило Тао из себя, ведь именно они усердно трудились над делом почти год. Но, в конце концов, важнее было найти Квона и совершить правосудие… если только он все еще жив. Поэтому Тао отставил в сторону личные обиды и стал сотрудничать с агентами ФБР, которые имели ресурсы значительно расширить масштабы поисков.

Когда через несколько дней Сынхена выписали из больницы, ему совсем не хотелось возвращаться в свою квартиру. От одной мысли оказаться там его накрывало панической атакой. Слишком много времени прошло там наедине с Джиеном. Он вспоминал и вспоминал, каждое мгновение, пытаясь выявить тайные мотивы Джиена. Все эти размышления просто доводили его до исступления.  
Сухек приехал, чтобы забрать его из больницы, все эти дни они были друг для друга опорой и поддержкой. Возможно, две души соединились, пройдя вместе сквозь ужас и мрак, но Сынхену становилось гораздо спокойнее в присутствии друга.  
— Сухек… — голос Сынхена почти исцелился к этому времени, — не думаю, что смогу вернуться к себе. Скорее всего, отправлюсь в гостиницу.  
В ожидании документов на выписку, Сухек присел рядом с ним на койку. Он тоже ощущал эту их связь, они всегда были близки с Сынхеном, но теперь все было иначе.  
— Я подозревал, что так случится. Поживи у меня. У меня много места и, если честно, мне не помешает компания.  
Сынхен уставился на Сухека.  
— Уверен? Не хочу навязываться.  
Сухек рассмеялся и тут как раз вошла медсестра с документами.  
— Наоборот, ты сделаешь мне одолжение, уж поверь.

Двумя неделями позже разъяренный Тао узнал, что с Сынхена и Сухека сняли приставленное им наблюдение.  
— Кто приказал?  
Джеджун ткнул большим пальцем в сторону рабочей группы ФБР.  
— Федералы думают…  
Тао закатил глаза и решительно прервал Джеджуна.  
— Это самый настоящий оксюморон*.  
Тао направился в сторону федеральных агентов. Агент Чха, высокий импозантный мужчина, повернулся к подошедшему Тао.  
— Доброе утро, детектив Хуан. Чувствую, вы чем-то не довольны.  
Тао изогнул бровь в саркастичном одобрении.  
— Как вам удается видеть меня насквозь? Наверное, натренировались, составляя психологические портреты подозреваемых?  
Агент Ким, напарник агента Чха, хихикнул.  
— Или… потому, что вы всегда чем-то недовольны. Что на этот раз? Сынвон пил из вашей чашки?  
Тао по очереди оглядел обоих агентов и невесело усмехнулся.  
— Что заставило вас убрать наблюдение над доктором Чхве и мистером Ли? Они все еще могут быть в смертельной опасности.  
Сынвон устало вздохнул, словно пытаясь уговорить ребенка.  
— Послушайте, Тао, мы в курсе, что у вас в этом деле есть иной интерес, чем осуществление правосудия. Мы также знаем, что раз до сих пор не найдено ни малейшего следа Квона, несмотря на тщательные розыски, скорее всего он сбежал. Нашим решением было переместить расследование в другие штаты, но снятие наблюдения — дело рук вашего начальника. А мы просто не заинтересованы в том, что рассматриваем как тупик, — Сынвон дружелюбно похлопал Тао по плечу. — Ты отличный детектив, Тао. Если немного подумаешь, то сам поймешь, что так и должно быть.  
Тао помрачнел еще больше, но согласно кивнул.  
— Полагаю, нужно быть идиотом, чтобы вернуться.  
Сынвон согласился.  
— Определенно. Мы следили за его квартирой, друзьями, церковью, могилой матери и работой. Чтобы проскочить мимо нас, он должен стать невидимкой. Он давно сбежал. И теперь, когда мы знаем, кто он, только вопрос времени, когда кто-то его опознает и сдаст его.

Дэсон прислонился к стенке лифта, а Сынри нажал кнопку третьего этажа.  
— Так необычно навещать Сынхена здесь. В последнее время многое странно.  
Сынри взял руку бойфренда и поцеловал ладошку.  
— Им через многое пришлось пройти вместе, детка.  
Дэсон кивнул и проследовал за Сынри на выход, все еще держась с ним за руки.  
— Я понимаю, Ри. Просто в нашем доме теперь пусто. Мне больше не с кем поговорить.  
Сынри замер перед дверью в квартиру Сухека и пораженно уставился на бойфренда.  
— Не с кем поговорить… ну, спасибо тебе большое, пупсик.  
Дэсон шутливо толкнул его в бок.  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я. Даже не знаю, сколько раз я готов был войти в его квартиру, чтобы немного подразнить, но каждый раз вспоминал, что его там нет.  
Сынри постучал в дверь, затем ухмыльнулся, глядя на Дэсона.  
— Разрешаю дразнить меня в любое время.  
Дэсон захихикал, тут Сухек открыл дверь.  
— Над чем смеетесь?  
Сынри пожал плечами и обнял журналиста.  
— Ты же знаешь Дэсона, он всегда готов похихикать. Как дела, Сухек?  
Сухек обнял Дэсона и впустил их внутрь.  
— Спасибо, нормально. Заходите, Сынхену не терпится вас увидеть.

Четверо друзей устроились вокруг журнального столика с бутылкой вина и закусками.  
— Ну что, все позади? Раз они сняли наблюдение, значит вполне уверены, что он не появится.  
Сухек взглянул на Сынхена и кивнул Сынри.  
— Так все думают. Приятно выходить из дома не оглядываясь каждую секунду. Я уже начал было ощущать себя параноиком.  
Дэсон повернулся в сторону Сынхена.  
— А ты? Тебе как, спокойно?  
Сынхен успокаивающе улыбнулся друзьям.  
— Я работаю над спокойствием. Я посещаю психотерапевта и собираюсь вернуться на работу. Не могу же я оставаться у Сухека вечно. Нужно собраться и жить дальше.  
Дэсон обхватил его за шею, обнимая и успокаивая.  
— Мы на твоей стороне, Сынхен. Что бы тебе ни потребовалось.  
Сынри отставил бокал и откашлялся.  
— Ты уже решил, что делать с квартирой?  
Сынхен тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Сухека в поисках поддержки.  
— Никогда не смогу туда вернуться, слишком много тяжелых воспоминаний. Я собираюсь подыскать новое жилье. Хочу жить поближе к Сухеку, если получится.  
Сухек улыбнулся.  
— Я же говорил, живи сколько хочешь. Я не против, можешь даже остаться насовсем.  
Сынхен рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, но если тебе встретится кто-нибудь особенный, ты передумаешь.

Не успел Сухек ему ответить, как в дверь постучали. Когда Сухек открыл, там стоял Тао, явно чувствующий себя неловко.  
— Тао… привет… какими судьбами?  
Тао прокашлялся и переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Сухек… можно войти? Я ненадолго.  
Сухек тут же отступил, смущенный, что не сообразил сам.  
— Да… кончено. Прости, ты застал меня врасплох.  
Тао увидел компанию в гостиной.  
— Прости, что отвлекаю, не знал, что у тебя гости.  
Сухек пожал плечами, его смущение прошло.  
— Откуда бы ты узнал? Ничего страшного, правда. Налить бокал вина или ты при исполнении?  
Тао кивком поприветствовал всех, теперь он выглядел даже более смущенным, чем раньше.  
— Нет… спасибо. Я не на работе, но нет.  
Сухек удивился и махнул рукой в сторону кухни.  
— Может… лучше поговорить наедине?  
Тао кивнул.  
— Да, наедине, то что нужно, спасибо.  
Сухек вошел в кухню первым.  
— Ладно, в чем дело?  
Тао подхватил со столешницы винную пробку и начал крутить ее в руках.  
— Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал… насчет охраны… если бы я знал, что ее уберут, я бы предупредил. Мне… мне жаль.

Брови Сухека взлетели на лоб, необычное поведение бывшего поразило его.  
— Тебе жаль? Почему?  
Тао с подавленным видом швырнул пробку на стол.  
— Потому что… я… я не смог тебя защитить и…  
Сухек шагнул ближе и обнял его лицо ладонями.  
— Тао… перестань. Ты смог, понял? Я сам подверг себя опасности, не ты. Все нормально. И мне тоже жаль.  
Тао озадаченно посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
— А ты за что извиняешься?  
Сухек убрал руки и глубоко вздохнул.  
— Ну… за то, что в больнице вел себя с тобой по-свински, хотя ты всего лишь выполнял свою работу.  
Тао ухмыльнулся, к нему вернулся его обычное выражение.  
— Вот спасибо… но ты всегда вел себя со мной по-свински. С чего вдруг такие инсайты?  
Сухек попытался выглядеть оскорбленным, но неудачно.  
— Кое-кто помог мне понять. Вообще-то, это был Сынхен. Когда он начал жить здесь, мы стали часто разговаривать и он на многое открыл мне глаза.  
Тао заинтересованно спросил.  
— Мне стоит знать, на что именно?  
Сухек пожал плечами и чмокнул Тао в щеку.  
— Своди меня пообедать, тогда расскажу.  
Тао ухмыльнулся.  
— Заметано. Только, Сухек, будь все-таки поосторожнее, на всякий случай.  
Сухек нахмурился.  
— Поосторожнее с тобой? Или…  
Тао внезапно посерьезнел.  
— Я про Квона. Я настаиваю, будь осторожнее.  
Взгляд Сухека метнулся к дверям, ведущим в гостиную.  
— Но ФБРовцы сказали…  
Тао положил руку Сухеку на плечо.  
— Знаю я, что они сказали. А я говорю тебе — будь настороже. Скорее всего, они правы, но мне так будет спокойнее.  
Сухек постарался подавить зародившийся страх.  
— Нужно сказать Сынхену.  
Тао сжал его плечо.  
— Не пугай его. Просто посоветуй обращать внимание на окружающих.  
Сухек внезапно побледнел.  
— Тао… я…  
Тао нежно провел рукой по его лицу, как никогда раньше.  
— Все будет хорошо, обещаю. Я с тобой.  
Сухек закрыл глаза, Тао склонялся все ближе, он уже чувствовал его дыхание на губах, содрогаясь от этой близости…  
— Ой, простите, я не хотел помешать. Просто Сынхен захотел еще вина и…  
Дэсон как всегда «вовремя» появился на кухне, полностью разрушив очарование момента. Тао отступил, словно ничего, кроме обычной беседы и не происходило.  
— Не волнуйся, я как раз уходил.  
Дэсон, казалось, был готов провалиться сквозь пол.  
— Я могу вернуться в гостиную и прийти эээ… попозже.  
Тао был уже на полпути к выходу.  
— Не забудь о чем мы говорили, Сухек. Буду на связи.  
Сухек молча застыл на месте, глядя на удаляющегося Тао. Когда тот ушел, Дэсон повернулся.  
— Прости, я и подумать не мог, что вы двое… я думал, ты его ненавидишь.  
Сухек, наконец, очнулся и поморгал.  
— Что? Нет… все нормально. И я… не ненавижу Тао. С ним все сложно, но ненависти нет.  
Дэсон начал откупоривать бутылку, но застыл, глядя на Сухека.  
— Эй… ты как? Что-то выглядишь неважно. Расскажи, о чем он приходил поговорить?  
Сухек кашлянул и подошел к Дэсону и забрал у него бутылку.  
— Он… он приходил извиниться.  
Дэсон недоверчиво распахнул глаза.  
— Правда? За то, что был мудаком, когда вы встречались?  
Сухек не смог удержать смешок.  
— Нет, не за это. Он просил прощения, что не смог защитить. И попросил быть поаккуратнее, на всякий случай.  
Дэсон прижал руку к сердцу.  
— Ах, это так мило.  
Сухек согласно кивнул.  
— Знаю, это и пугает. Тао… он, вообще, не такой.

Когда Дэсон и Сынри ушли, Сынхен уставился на Сухека.  
— Все в порядке? Ты что-то притих с момента прихода Тао.  
Сухек сел рядом с другом и наполнил его бокал вином.  
— И да, и нет. Сынхен… мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что.  
Сынхен отхлебнул вино и кивнул, попытавшись пошутить.  
— Ты передумал и мне нужно съехать немедленно, потому что сюда въезжает Тао?  
От этой мысли Сухек засмеялся.  
— Хорошая шутка… как будто он захочет жить хоть с кем-то, кроме его огромного эгоизма.  
Видя, насколько напряжен Сухек, Сынхен шутливо продолжил.  
— Огромным? Ты не говорил, что у него такой огромный…. эгоизм.  
Сухек закатил глаза и расслабленно опустил голову Сынхену на плечо, от души улыбаясь.  
— ЭТО у него обычного размера и я не жаловался, знаешь ли.  
Сынхен хрюкнул тоже почувствовав себя спокойнее.  
— Нет, не жаловался. Так чего хотел Тао? Подозреваю, об этом ты и хочешь поговорить.  
Сухек сплел свои пальцы с его.  
— Так и есть. Он… Тао посоветовал быть поосторожнее, на всякий случай. Сказал, внимательнее выбирать окружение, не вляпываться в неприятности.  
Сынхен выпрямился, его сердце зачастило.  
— Он считает, что Джиен…  
Сухек погладил его по лицу и поцеловал в щеку.  
— Он считает, что ФБР правы, но немного осторожности не повредит.  
Сынхен искоса глянул на друга.  
— Он все еще любит тебя.  
Сухек смущенно отпрянул.  
— Нет… и, похоже, никогда не любил.  
Сынхен уставился на него.  
— Ну, конечно, любил. Ты ведь такой замечательный. Да он просто идиот. А ты? Еще любишь его?  
Сухек пожал плечами, опустив голову.  
— Не знаю. Меня к нему тянет, я волнуюсь, когда он рядом… в плохом смысле. Не уверен, любовь ли это.  
Сынхен усмехнулся.  
— Тао может и не идеал, но, в конце концов, он неплохой вариант.  
Сухек откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза.  
— Мы не можем равнять всех по Джиену. Это неправильно. Если так судить, каждый, кто не пытается тебя прикончить, будет хорошим вариантом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *оксЮморон–стилистический прием, когда объединяются противоположные по смыслу понятия: «мертвые души», «горячий снег», «федералы думают»


	12. Чем сердце успокоится... (часть вторая)

Сынхен внезапно пробудился от беспокойного сна. Он потянулся было включить лампу, но застыл.  
— Скучал?  
Глаза Сынхена широко распахнулись, горло перехватило, он не мог пошевелиться от нахлынувшего ужаса. Он смог исторгнуть лишь несколько невнятных звуков, пока пристально уставившийся на него Джиен придвигался все ближе.  
— Что такое, милый? Не вижу радости от встречи. Давай-ка исправим это.  
Внезапно Сынхен оказался прижат к матрасу телом Джиена, который принялся срывать с него пижаму, невзирая на сопротивление. Когда раздраженный борьбой Джиен впечатал кулак ему в лицо, к Сынхену вернулся голос и он завопил изо всех сил. Услышав эти крики, в гостевую комнату ворвался Сухек. Он забрался в его кровать и обхватил руками дрожащего Сынхена.  
— Сынхен… все хорошо… я тут… ты в безопасности.  
Наконец, Сынхен разрыдался, искусанные во время кошмара губы кровоточили.  
— Сухек… это был… черт… он был здесь.  
Сухек успокаивающе поглаживал его по спине, не размыкая объятий.  
— Это просто кошмар, здесь никого нет, кроме нас.  
Сынхен содрогнулся.  
— Очень плохо жалеть, что я вправду не прикончил Джиена?  
Сухек вздохнул и устроился на кровати поудобнее.  
— Если и плохо, то я с тобой, я бы хотел того же.  
Сынхен закрыл глаза, присутствие Сухека давало ему ощущение безопасности.  
— Знаешь, что самое хреновое?  
Сухек рассмеялся, попытавшись разрядить напряженную атмосферу.  
— Крабовый соус Дэсона?  
Сынхен хихикнул, потом покачал головой.  
— Нет… в смысле, он, конечно, хреновый, но я говорил о другом. Я теперь никогда не смогу довериться другому мужчине. Значит, Джиен станет последним, с кем я занимался сексом.

Сухек повернулся к Сынхену, опершись на локоть.  
— Нет, так не должно быть.  
Сынхен тоже развернулся, отзеркалив его позу.  
— Сухек, теперь, кого бы я ни встретил, я всегда буду думать, не псих ли и этот парень? Можно ли ему доверять? Овчинка выделки не стоит.  
Сухек прикусил губу.  
— Ты всегда можешь… попробовать с кем-то, кого ты знаешь и посмотреть, что получится. Тогда Джиен не будет последним. Это может. ну… вдруг поможет?  
Сынхен нахмурился и посмотрел Сухеку в глаза.  
— Выглядит, как будто ты… ты предлагаешь с тобой?  
Сухек посмотрел на него в упор.  
— А что, если да?  
Сынхен откинулся на спину.  
— А что скажет твой Тао?  
Сухек навис над ним.  
— При чем тут Тао? Он уже давно не мой. А вот ты как раз мой лучший друг. Я тебя люблю и, блин, мы уже делали это раньше.  
Сынхен неуверенно посмотрел на него.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю… но не хочу, чтобы ты трахал меня из жалости.  
Сухек склонился совсем близко к его губам.  
— Это вовсе не жалость. Все зависит от тебя, если откажешься, я больше не стану приставать.  
Сынхен потянул его на себя и жадно поцеловал.  
— Да… давай, Сухек… я снова хочу чувствовать…

Понемногу Сынхен возвращался к обычной жизни. Возвращение в лабораторию ему в этом очень помогло. Он скучал по исследовательской работе, по Бобби. Молодой практикант тоже был ужасно рад снова его увидеть.  
— Доктор Чхве… без вас лаборатория не та. А я… очень соскучился. Доктор Арнольд подменяла… ну, пока вас не было. И она все делает не так, как вы. Я пытался объяснить, как правильно, но она просто не стала слушать.  
Сынхен поднял бровь, он был в курсе ужасного характера коллеги, особенно в отношении практикантов.  
— Не волнуйся, Бобби. Мы вернем все, как было раньше.  
Бобби улыбнулся и повернулся, чтобы уйти, но внезапно вспомнил что-то.  
— Доктор Чхве?  
Сынхен поднял голову от кипы бумаг, которыми как раз собирался заняться.  
— Да, Бобби?  
Бобби смущенно переминался с ноги на ногу, что было вовсе не в его привычках.  
— Я просто хотел сказать… то есть… мне так жаль, что с вами произошло такое. Вы не заслуживаете подобного. Вы… ну, вы исключительный человек. И я надеюсь, что с вами все хорошо.  
Сынхен откинулся на спинку кресла, этот мальчик не переставал удивлять его.  
— Спасибо ещё раз, Бобби. Если честно, пока еще не все хорошо, но пытаюсь исправить ситуацию.  
Лицо Бобби выражало сочувствие.  
— Я могу помочь?  
Сынхен улыбнулся искреннему порыву.  
— Ты уже помогаешь. Давай просто будем жить дальше, хорошо?  
Бобби улыбнулся в ответ, уловив намек.  
— Конечно, доктор Чхве. Вернусь к своим задачам и оставлю вас с вашими.

— У тебя слишком дохрена вещей для одного человека.  
Сынхен паковал кастрюли и сковородки.  
— У меня, по крайней мере, не валяются по всему дому кирпичики. У вас можно запросто пораниться, если ходить босиком.  
Дэсон швырнул в друга прихваткой.  
— Это не кирпичики, это Лего. Любой идиот знает это.  
Сынхен ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты сам сказал, не я.  
Сынри вошел в кухню.  
— Я отнес еще одну коробку в грузовик. Чем это вы тут занимаетесь?  
— Пакуем вещи и обсуждаем, что Дэсон — идиот.  
Дэсон шутливо надулся. Он был очень рад, что Сынхен снова начал его подкалывать. Повернувшись к Сынри, он игриво сказал.  
— Не стой просто так, ты должен защитить мою честь!  
Сынри поднял брови и покачал головой.  
— Я давно знаю, что не стоит влезать между вами. А где Сухек? Почему он не помогает?  
Сынхен начал заклеивать полную коробку.  
— У него встреча, он скоро будет. Вот… а вчера мне звонил Донук.  
Дэсон уронил челюсть, оторвавшись от упаковки безбрежной коллекции пластиковой посуды.  
— Да ты что? Что ему нужно?  
Сынхен пожал плечами, стараясь сохранить невозмутимый вид под пристальными взглядами друзей.  
— Сказал, что хочет пригласить меня просто пообедать. Он слышал про… ну… о том, что случилось. Хочет быть мне другом, больше ничего.

Неожиданно для всех от двери послышался раздраженный голос Сухека.  
— Ты же не можешь всерьез думать о встрече с этим уродом?  
От такого тона Сынхен ощетинился.  
— А что такого? Донук многому меня научил. И приятно, что он…  
Сынри и Дэсон застыли, а Сухек недоверчиво покачал головой.  
— Он пытается воспользоваться ситуацией. Да он просто душка. Боже, Сынхен, я считал…  
Сынхен взглядом заставил его замолчать.  
— Не сейчас, Сухек! Не при наших друзьях… пожалуйста.  
Сухек взял себя в руки и кивнул.  
— Ты прав, прости, — потом повернулся к Сынри и Дэсону. — Вы не против оставить нас ненадолго?  
Дэсон колебался, но Сынри тут же кивнул и практически уволок бойфренда из квартиры. Когда они оказались снаружи, Дэсон вырвался из рук Сынри и прижался к дверям будущей-бывшей квартиры Сынхена. Сынри уселся на ступеньки лестницы.  
— Я не собираюсь участвовать в подслушивании за нашими друзьями.  
Дэсон вздохнул и прижал руки к сердцу.  
— Боже ж ты мой!  
— Что? Что такое?  
Дэсон хихикнул и постучал костяшками пальцев по лбу Сынри.  
— Ничего. Ты же не хотел подслушивать?  
Сынри успокоился.  
— Можно подумать, ты мне все не расскажешь.

Сухек уставился на спокойно пакующего коробки Сынхена.  
— Ладно, они ушли. Потрудись объяснить, с чего ты решил пойти на встречу с Донуком?  
Сынхен глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Сухека.  
— Вообще-то, я уже встретился с ним вчера. Он был очень мил… и дружелюбен. А тебе стоит увидеться с Тао. Он столько раз тебе звонил.  
На лице Сухека отразилась боль.  
— Так ты поэтому? Хочешь таким образом отправить меня к Тао? Я… я то думал…  
Сынхен беспомощно посмотрел на него.  
— Но ведь Тао явно тебя любит. Дай ему еще один шанс.  
Сухек внезапно пнул ближайшую коробку, рассыпавшуюся с грохотом.  
— Не рассказывай, что мне делать и кого любить! Почему тебе понятны чувства Тао, а мои ты не хочешь замечать?!  
Сынхен кинулся подбирать рассыпавшиеся вещи.  
— Я замечаю. Вы с Тао…  
Сухек нагнулся и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Давно расстались. У нас ничего бы и не вышло, рано или поздно проблемы, из-за которых мы и расстались, появились бы снова. А вот ты и я…мы с тобой всегда прекрасно ладили.  
Сынхен посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Ты и я? Мы же друзья и…  
Прежде, чем он успел продолжить, Сухек нежно поцеловал его в губы.  
— Мы гораздо больше, чем друзья. Я люблю тебя, Сынхен. И уже очень давно.  
Сынхен судорожно вздохнул.  
— Секс — это не любовь, Сухек.  
Сухеку было ужасно обидно услышать подобные слова.  
— Так вот, что ты думаешь? Что мы просто занимались сексом? Вот что я для тебя значу?  
Сынхен покачал головой, уставившись в пол.  
— Вовсе нет. Просто… просто я не хотел, чтобы ты упустил свое счастье.  
Сухек приподнял его подбородок.  
— Тогда прекрати пихать меня к Тао.  
Сынхен открыл было рот, потом закрыл.  
— Со мной куча проблем, Сухек.  
Сухек усмехнулся и поднялся, предлагая руку Сынхену.  
— Со мной тоже. Так что мы идеальная пара.  
Сынхен обнял его и поцеловал в губы.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю. Ты много слышал…  
Тут в кухню ворвался Дэсон и схватил обоих в крепкие объятия.  
— Мы не смогли больше ждать. Боже мой! Я так и знал, что вы созданы друг для друга, правда, Сынри?  
Сынри вошел следом с обычной усмешкой на губах.  
— Ну, конечно, детка. И, прошу отметить, что я-то мог и подождать.

После репетиции хора Дэсон слонялся по церкви, дожидаясь, пока за ним заедет Сынри. Обычно он составлял ему компанию, но сегодня задержался на работе и оставил его в одиночестве. Дэсон мог бы и сам добраться домой, но зачем, если там никого нет? Раньше, если Сынри застревал на работе, Дэсон не сомневаясь, заскакивал в гости к Сынхену скоротать время. Теперь же, когда друг съехал и вселился к Сухеку, Дэсону становилось очень одиноко без Сынри. Конечно, он прекрасно понимал, что так лучше, просто ему очень не хватало друга. Приблизившись к алтарю, Дэсон заметил знакомую коленопреклоненную фигуру и вздрогнул.  
— Дэсон… я как раз надеялся увидеть тебя сегодня.  
Дэсон выдохнул, осознав, что задержал дыхание и постарался дружелюбно улыбнуться.  
— Тебя не хватало на репетиции, Енбэ.  
Все прихожане уже были в курсе, что Енбэ дружил с человеком, который совершал ужасающие вещи с молодыми гомосексуалами. И хотя никто не винил Енбэ за действия его друга, посплетничать на эту тему никто не отказывался.

Енбэ сел на ближнюю скамью и неуверенно глянул на Дэсона, расположившегося рядом.  
— Мне было нелегко решиться, по правде говоря. Я пришел пообщаться с пастором, она мне очень помогла.  
Дэсон кивнул, задумавшись, скольких людей коснулась трагедия.  
— Рад, что тебе полегчало.  
Енбэ кивнул и откашлялся.  
— Но мне очень нужно поговорить и с тобой, Дэсон. Я… я знаю, что твои друзья пострадали от рук Джиена. Я хотел… нет, мне нужно рассказать кое о чем. Это не оправдания, такое ни чем не оправдать. Я виню себя за многое.  
Дэсон смутился.  
— Не стоит. Откуда тебе было знать, что он творит?  
Енбэ поднял глаза к алтарю, он был очень бледен.  
— Мы с Джиеном росли как братья. Я все знал о нем… ну… я так думал, во всяком случае. Я пытался уговорить его обратиться за помощью, ходить к психотерапевту. Я знал, что у него есть проблемы, но даже представить не мог, что он совершит…  
Глаза Енбэ наполнились слезами и Дэсон утешительным жестом положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Никто не хочет думать, что их близкие способны на такое. Ты ничего не знал, перестань наказывать себя.

Енбэ решительно выдохнул и посмотрел Дэсону прямо в глаза.  
— Хочу рассказать о родителях Джиена. Не ради оправдания, но может быть тогда эта трагедия станет немного понятнее, если такое возможно. Если бы я решился раньше… рассказал бы…  
Дэсон нахмурился, он видел, как нелегко сейчас Енбэ.  
— Ты не обязан. Мне кажется, тебе стоит отдохнуть.  
Енбэ покачал головой.  
— Нет, да простит меня Бог, я надеюсь, что Джиен мертв и больше не навредит ни другим, ни себе. Но его историю рассказать необходимо, пусть люди извлекут урок.  
Дэсон сжал его руку.  
— Если это так важно для тебя, начинай, я выслушаю.  
Енбэ благодарно улыбнулся.  
— Что ж… Мы с Джиеном росли по соседству и всегда были вместе. Его биологический отец умер, когда ему было два года и его мать снова вышла замуж, когда ему исполнилось четыре. Отчим усыновил его и воспитывал, как собственного сына, пока жена не вышвырнула его, когда Джиену было четырнадцать.  
Дэсон удивленно поднял бровь.  
— Что же такого произошло, что она так поступила?  
Енбэ поерзал и продолжил.  
— Тогда я думал, что отчим… совратил его… но сейчас уже не так уверен. Теперь мне кажется, что отчим мог застать Джиена с другим мальчиком, и чтобы мать не узнала, Джиен мог соврать, что отец «соблазнял» его.  
Дэсон был поражен.  
— Зачем подростку врать такое о единственном известном ему отце?  
Енбэ с болью ответил.  
— Миссис Квон была крайне религиозной женщиной, настолько религиозной, что можно назвать ее одержимой. Она водила Джиена в церковь почти ежедневно. У нее были и другие странности. Она настаивала, чтобы Джиен мылся дважды в день и если он возражал, тащила его в ванную и лично мыла обжигающей водой, чтобы не оставить ни пятнышка. Полагаю, он до ужаса боялся расстроить ее.  
Дэсон обратил взгляд к алтарю, ища сил, чтобы высказаться.  
— Хоть это все ужасно и печалит тебя, все равно это не причина творить такое.  
Енбэ на мгновение закрыл глаза.  
— Я знаю. И поэтому хочу чтобы ты знал. Если бы кто-нибудь заметил… если бы я больше старался помочь…если бы…  
Дэсон прервал его.  
— Он — не твоя ответственность. Ты ведь и сам был тогда ребенком. Не думаю, что хоть кто-нибудь мог предотвратить случившееся. Думаю, тебе стоит простить себя.  
Енбэ ответил:  
— Пастор сказала то же самое.  
Дэсон ободряюще улыбнулся.  
— Значит, я прав.  
Енбэ вдруг посмотрел в телефон и поднялся.  
— Даже не заметил, что уже так поздно. Мне нужно домой, уверен, тебе тоже.  
Дэсон тоже встал и улыбнулся при мысли о скорой встрече с Сынри.  
— Скоро приедет Сынри, забрать меня. Как поживает Херин?  
Енбэ взъерошил волосы.  
— Она потрясена. Мы переезжаем в Калифорнию через несколько недель. Там живет ее семья. Мы решили, что так будет лучше.  
Дэсон вздохнул, тут в его кармане зажужжал телефон.  
— Нам будет вас не хватать. Дай знать, когда устроитесь, чтобы не потеряться.  
Енбэ тепло улыбнулся.  
— Обязательно. Спасибо, что выслушал. Знаю, было нелегко.  
Дэсон распахнул объятия.  
— В этой ситуации никому не было легко, включая тебя. Береги себя, Енбэ. И передавай привет Херин.  
Енбэ крепко обнял его в ответ.  
— Спасибо, дружище… и ты передавай привет Сынри. Я напишу, обещаю.

Сынри потянулся к Дэсону, чтобы поцеловать.  
— Прости, что так задержался, милый.  
Дэсон с задумчивым видом пристегнулся, почти не замечая бойфренда. Сынри выехал с церковной парковки и поднял бровь.  
— Ты за что-то сердишься на меня?  
Дэсон посмотрел, озадаченный вопросом.  
— А? Нет… прости. Просто задумался, я тут встретил Енбэ.  
Сынри кивнул, не отрывая взгляд от дороги.  
— Он снова начал репетировать?  
Дэсон помотал головой и повернулся к Сынри.  
— Нет, он пришел поговорить с пастором… и лично со мной.  
Остановившись на красный свет, Сынри повернул голову.  
— С тобой? Он не… ты в порядке?  
Дэсон слегка улыбнулся.  
— И да, и нет. Мне его так жаль. Он очень мучается из-за случившегося. Он рассказал мне о прошлом Джиена, насколько проблемной была его семья.  
Сынри повел машину дальше.  
— Зачем? Он считает, это что-то изменит? Оправдает действия Джиена?  
Дэсон покачал головой.  
— Нет, не поэтому. Мне кажется, ему просто нужен был друг.  
Сынри припарковался и, повернувшись к Дэсону, взял его за руку.  
— Но почему ты? Он ведь в курсе, что мы связаны с этим делом через Сынхена и Сухека.  
Дэсон тяжело вздохнул.  
— Думаю, именно поэтому он меня и выбрал. Ему нужно прощение.  
Сынри раздраженно уставился на него.  
— Для Джиена? Не дождется.  
Дэсон потянулся и погладил бойфренда по щеке.  
— Для себя. Он винит себя слишком за многое. И это так грустно.  
Сынри смягчился и сказал уже спокойнее.  
— Пошли домой. Я купил твою любимую еду.  
Дэсон улыбнулся и вышел из машины.  
— Спасибо, Ри. И ты был прав.  
Сынри забрал с заднего сиденья пакеты с едой и посмотрел на Дэсона.  
— Насчет чего, детка?  
Дэсон ответил.  
— Мы с тобой счастливчики, ты и я.

Сынхен согнулся над микроскопом, полностью погрузившись в работу. Бобби тихо подошел сзади.  
— Доктор Чхве…  
Сынхен подскочил от звуков его голоса и ударился глазом об окуляр.  
— Ой! Блин!  
Побледневший Бобби смотрел, как ученый прижал руку к глазу от боли.  
— Простите, простите, доктор Чхве. Я не хотел вас пугать. Почему вы не надели очки?  
Сынхен потер глаз и посмотрел на Бобби.  
— Ничего, это случайность. Я потерял где-то очки и сейчас в линзах. Думаю, забыл их у своего… эээ… у Сухека.  
Бобби коварно ухмыльнулся и оперся о стол.  
— У вашего Сухека?  
Сынхен закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Ты пришел по делу или чтобы только покалечить меня?  
Бобби, прекрасно знавший своего наставника, только хмыкнул.  
— Просто хотел сказать, что ухожу. А вы задерживаетесь?  
Сынхен улыбнулся.  
— Ага, задерживаюсь. Хочу наверстать упущенное со своим поросячьим проектом. Увидимся завтра, приятного вечера.  
Бобби улыбнулся и помахал на прощание.  
— И вам. Здорово, что вы вернулись, доктор Чхве.  
Сынхен склонил голову и уставился на юношу.  
— Ты не заболел случайно? Я уже несколько недель, как вернулся.  
Бобби обернулся и подмигнул.  
— Физически — да, но сегодня вы впервые были похожи на себя прежнего… с возвращением.  
Сынхен хмыкнул и покачал головой.  
— Надеюсь, Дженнифер Паттерсон понимает, во что ввязалась.  
Бобби хихикнул и направился на выход.  
— Понимает и одобряет.  
Сынхен закатил глаза.  
— Вот же засранец.

Когда Бобби ушел, Сынхен вернулся к работе. Он практически закончил составление кормовой смеси, нужно было сделать всего лишь несколько уточнений. Он с нетерпением ждал, когда сможет отвезти пробную партию на пробу поросятам, и в случае успеха, сделать смесь основным кормом. Бобби был прав, теперь он чувствовал себя как прежде, или почти как прежде, впервые после встречи с Джиеном. Его все еще мучали кошмары, но уже не так часто. Да и то, что по ночам с ним рядом был Сухек, помогало справляться с дурными снами.  
Сосредоточившись вновь на текущих делах, Сынхен вернулся к микроскопу. Но на этот раз он расслышал шаги Бобби и с улыбкой обернулся.  
— Что-то забыл?  
Его волосы стали гораздо длиннее, лицо скрывала борода, но перед Сынхеном без сомнений стоял Джиен.  
— Соскучился, малыш? Давненько не видались.  
Джиен стал приближаться и Сынхен отпрянул назад, сбив микроскоп.  
— Что такое, детка? Ты словно привидение увидел.  
Сынхен стал задыхаться, когда Джиен сначала погладил, а потом похлопал его по щеке.  
— Все еще хочешь меня?  
Сынхен часто замотал головой, умоляюще глядя на него.  
— Нет… прошу, не делай этого. Просто уходи и я…я забуду, что видел тебя… обещаю.  
Джиен злобно усмехнулся и схватил его за горло.  
— Не могу. Нравится тебе или нет, я обязан спасти тебя от вечного проклятия. Ты в объятиях дьявола и я освобожу тебя.  
Пока Джиен произносил речь, руки Сынхена шарили по столу. Нащупав основание микроскопа, Сынхен подтянул его к себе и изо всех сил приложил Джиена по лбу.  
— Ай… боже… Ах, ты, сука!  
Джиен рухнул на пол и Сынхен отполз на несколько шагов. Внезапно ему в голову пришла мысль и он повернулся к истекающему кровью Джиену. Сынхен не хотел совершать одну ошибку дважды. Он просто не может жить дальше, зная, что где-то поблизости его подстерегает Джиен. Собравшись и успокоившись, насколько смог, он придвинулся к Джиену.  
— Ты был прав. Я был в объятиях дьявола… в твоих объятиях.  
Джиен посмотрел на него сквозь пелену крови, но ничего не сказал. Сынхен поднял микроскоп трясущимися руками, закрыл глаза и еще раз ударил Джиена по голове.

Сынхен как раз прибирался, когда в лабораторию вошел Сухек.  
— Привет… проголодался?  
Он застыл на месте, уставившись на красную жидкость, покрывавшую пол.  
— Что случилось? Это похоже на… это кровь? Ты ранен?  
Сынхен старался не смотреть в глаза своему нынешнему парню, уставившись в пол произнес:  
— Привет… нет… нет… я в порядке. Просто… просто…  
Сухек шагнул ближе и схватил его за руку, вынуждая посмотреть на него.  
— Сынхен, что произошло? Выглядишь ужасно… расскажи мне. Откуда эта кровь?  
Швабра выскользнула из рук Сынхена и его затрясло.  
— Я… я убил Джиена, Сухек, я сделал это.  
Сухек хотел уже возразить, но что-то в голосе Сынхена заставило его промолчать.  
— О чем ты говоришь? Ты не видел Джиена несколько месяцев.  
Сынхен покачал головой и показал на пол.  
— Он был здесь… сегодня. Он напал на меня, начал душить. Я… я ударил его микроскопом по голове. Я так испугался, Сухек. А если бы он снова пришел потом? Вот… и я снова ударил его.  
Сухек стоял, пораженный признанием Сынхена.  
— Боже правый.  
Сынхен, рыдая, рухнул в кресло.  
— Ты не сможешь относится ко мне, как прежде. Я теперь такой же, как он.  
Сухек очнулся и крепко обхватил Сынхена за плечи.  
— Никогда не говори так. Я просто был поражен, вот и все. Ты даже близко не похож на этого извращенного сучьего сына. Это самозащита. Понял?  
Сынхен кивнул и снова уставился в пол.  
— Спасибо, Сухек.  
Сухек взял в руки швабру.  
— Я люблю тебя. Не важно, что будет, вместе мы справимся.

Тао постучал в дверь кабинета Сынхена, прежде чем войти.  
— Доктор Чхве, можно?  
Сынхен поднял глаза от компьютера и снял очки.  
— Да, конечно. Присаживайтесь.  
Прежде, чем устроиться, Тао оглядел аккуратный кабинет.  
— Над чем работаете? Я смогу в этом что-то понять?  
Сынхен тепло улыбнулся детективу.  
— Просто вношу завершающие штрихи в формулу корма для свиней. Я знаю, что вы умны и мало в чем не разберетесь.  
Тао издал короткий смешок и спросил.  
— Я думал, вы агроном. Почему тогда корм для свиней?  
Сынхен поднял бровь.  
— Видите… сообразительный. Просто мой побочный проект. Скорее, хобби. Но вы же не о моей работе пришли поговорить, я так думаю. Что случилось?  
Тао кивнул и слегка улыбнулся.  
— Я всегда знал, что и вы весьма сообразительны. Не хочу пугать, но, похоже, недавно видели Квона.  
Сынхен отпрянул, уронив челюсть.  
— Что?! То есть, неподалеку?  
Тао кивнул и смахнул пушинку со штанины.  
— Боюсь, что так. Это может быть и ложной тревогой, но мы обязаны проверять все подобные звонки. Особенно, раз его никак не найдут.  
Сынхен кивнул и в задумчивости прикусил губу.  
— Конечно. Мне стоит волноваться?  
Тао покачал головой и поднялся.  
— Не стоит. Я вам позвоню, если выясним что-то новое. Полагаю, вы передадите это Сухеку.  
Сынхен тоже встал, внезапно почувствовав смущение.  
— Да, конечно, передам. Тао… мы не собирались…  
Тао жестом остановил его.  
— Не нужно… Мы с Сухеком уже давно расстались. Всего наилучшего.  
Сынхен робко улыбнулся.  
— Правда?  
Тао подмигнул и собрался уходить.  
— Нет, но прозвучало-то красиво. До встречи, доктор Чхве. Удачи с вашим свинячьим кормом.  
Сынхен засмеялся.  
— До встречи, Тао.

Примерно неделю спустя парочка, рука об руку возвращалась домой после ужина с Дэсоном и Сынри. Сухек сразу заметил курящего у входа человека и сжал руку Сынхена.  
— Что случилось?  
Сынхен проследил за взглядом Сухека и нахмурился.  
— О… привет, Тао. Как поживаете?  
Тао швырнул окурок на землю, не отрывая глаз от Сухека.  
— Вечер добрый, господа. Нужно перемолвится парой слов с вами.  
Сухек попытался сделать недовольный вид, несмотря на скрутивший внутренности страх.  
— О чем это? Уже поздно.  
Тао теперь уставился прямо на Сынхена.  
— У меня несколько вопросов к доктору Чхве насчет свиней.  
Сынхен слегка побледнел, но спокойно сказал.  
— Свиньи… что со свиньями?  
Тао открыл дверь в здание.  
— Давайте поднимемся и поговорим в более укромном месте.  
Сухек собрался было возразить, но Сынхен прервал его, согласно кивнув головой. Войдя в квартиру, Тао устроился в мягком кресле.  
— Вы отлично здесь все обустроили. Очень уютно.  
Сухеку надоели эти игры и он взорвался.  
— Какого черта ты приперся, Тао? Что тебе нужно?  
Тао приподнял бровь, на лице его появилась угроза.  
— Я же сказал, Сухек. У меня вопросы насчет свиней. Тебя это не касается… или касается?

Сынхен дернул Сухека вниз, на диван.  
— Нет, его это не касается. Сухек ничего не знает о свиньях. А вот я, как раз, знаю о них много всякого. Спрашивайте обо всем, что вас интересует. Отвечу на все вопросы.  
Тао посмотрел на ученого долгим взглядом.  
— Неужели? Ладно… насколько я знаю, свиньи всеядны. Верно?  
Сынхен вдруг закашлялся.  
— Так и есть. Они едят и растения и мясо.  
Тао моргнул.  
— Как интересно. А еще я читал, что бывали случаи, когда они съедали людей… кости и все прочее… без следа. Это правда, доктор Чхве?  
Сынхен сглотнул.  
— Это… вообще-то, да, правда. Хотя и крайне редко. Свиньи вовсе не хищники, охотящиеся на людей.  
Тао ухмыльнулся и скрестил ноги.  
— Похоже на сценарий к фильму ужасов.  
Сынхен слабо улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Действительно, похоже.  
Тао внезапно поднялся и собрался уходить.  
— Мне пора. О… и насчет Квона… это была ложная тревога. Мы проверили тот звонок и он оказался даже не из нашего штата. Приятного вам вечера.  
Сухек проводил его до дверей.  
— Тао…  
Тао покачал головой.  
— Замолчи. Мы разговаривали о свиньях… точка  
Сухек очень крепко обнял его.  
— Спасибо.  
Тао оттолкнул его.  
— Лучше позаботьтесь друг о друге.


End file.
